Yugioh Arc RVB
by Firebolt-The Blazing Saint
Summary: After the events of Chorus and mourning Epsilon, The reds and blues get sent to another dimension due to Caboose, obviously, now they find themselves in Maiami City, meeting Yuya Sakaki. There they will learn action duelling and just take it easy, I mean it's not like there is an inter dimensional war with card games? right (Also may include fruit shipping and a lot of swearing)
1. you ever wonder why we play card games

**Yugioh Arc RVB**

(A/N: This is a non-profit fan-based crossover Red vs. Blue are owned by Rooster teeth and Yugioh Arc V is owned by Kazuki Takehashi and Shounen Jump, AND NO ONE ELSE {give look of death at 4kids}, also this will take place after season 13, and before Yuya enters the Maiami Championship, and there will be more Yuya x Yuzu moments, say what you will we all know it's going to happen)

Chapter 1

A day has passed since the defeat of Malcolm Hargrove, and Epsilon purging his memories to rebirth the A.I. fragments and gives his friends the edge to keep them alive. After they burst through the soldiers and Tucker armed with his sword and the META suit, the Aqua warrior took all his rage and struck down the man who caused the suffering of people of Chorus. After being rescued they also took F.I.L.S.S (or Sheila as Caboose kept calling her) from the on board computer to transfer her into a drive so they can transfer into something else later, after that they ejected the A.I. fragments and put them into a case to debate what to do with them.

Now Tucker is sitting at the top of the temple of Communication, wearing the advanced Spartan META suit, the last and possibly only gift he got from Church. Even though he was bit of an asshole, scratch that he was an asshole for forgetting about them, yes it helped them survive, but they could have all got out of there alive. Tucker looked outward to the Chorus skyline, he heard the footsteps of a black with yellow-stripped armored man, an aqua armored woman, and a dark blue armored moron, Washington Carolina and Caboose approaching. Wash looked at him, "hey, buddy, how it going?" he said.

"seriously dude" Tucker replied.

"yeah, I guess that is assumed, I mean we lost a good man today," Wash said with sympathy.

"Yeah, considering that you are still conscious when Epsilon nearly put Wash in a coma, if he didn't do what he did-" Carolina spoke.

"BUT, WE COULD HAVE ALL CAME BACK DAMN IT". Tucker roared.

"I know this is hard for all of us, he was a friend to all of us, even the reds would admit that they miss him, and grieving just as much as us" Carolina spoke.

* * *

At the base of the tower, Simmons and Grif arguing as always, "For the last time Grif, a banana split is not considered fruit, especially when you deep fry the banana" Simmons yelled at him. *Idiotas* Lopez lamented in Spanish while the overweight orange trooper tried to make a counter point with his grenade launcher/ huge blade he stole from the Meta, he dubbed the Grif Shot.

* * *

"Oh guys, I have an idea, Santa" Caboose said with his normal enthusiasm, then the red Sangheili A.I appeared before them.

"What do you desire? Brave warriors" the A.I asked.

"Santa, you are magic right, then I wish for our friend Church to be back with us", Caboose said, stupidly. Carolina was going to tell him, but Wash put his hand on her shoulder, knowing he has to learn the hard way

"If you want me to restore you're A.I., I regrettably have to say that I cannot restore his memories, there is nothing I can do." Carolina walked up to her not very bright friend, put a hand on his shoulder to try to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Caboose, to both of you," she also referred to Tucker who shared so much with Epsilon.

The red alien A.I. cleared his non existing throat "However there is a tower that can reverse time and space itself, but was never used, because they feared it would rip the entire universe asunder" he pontificated as he pulled up a map to the tower.

"Wait, wait, wait, if they never used it, how do you know it will work? Cause seriously it's starting to sound like the bike I got Grif for Christmas but he never used." Tucker, getting out of his funk to question the flawed logic.

"I personally been part of the designing and the calculating the equations, I know for a fact it will work" Santa rebutted.

"Hey guys where is Caboose?" Washington asked and just like they looked over the edge to see Caboose on a Ghost speeding towards the tower, "Come on" Carolina said to go find their idiot friend.

* * *

"Sarge, we need a few warthogs and go get our idiot" Washington stated.

"Which idiot, the blue one, the pink one, or all you bitches, Bwahaha" Doc split personality O'Mailley retorted. Everyone brushed off the mean comment and focused on the task at hand.

"Where did Caboose go to?" Sarge asked.

"A tower that has the power to turn back time, supposedly" Tucker retorted.

 _"If I could turn back time"_ Donut began to sing,

"Oh God", Grif lamented Donut trying to perform a one man musical, again

 _"I would find a way"_ Donut Continued,

"SHUT UP DONUT" the reds and blues yelled. That being said they grabbed a couple of warthogs

"SHOTGUN" Grif called before Simmons called

"dammit",

"shotgun's lap", Donut yelled calling his position,

"fuck" Grif immediately lamented causing Simmons to giggle.

* * *

Doc/O'Mailey, whichever personality was in control at the time saddling up on his Ghost and after a 20-minute drive and Grif complaining about Donut's ass being on his crotch they arrived at the chrome trident shaped tower.

They entered the alien structure to see Caboose next to the pillar at the center of the room trying to activate the tower; Tucker stood forward and tried to reason with him. "Caboose it's time to stop, I miss Church as well, he was my best friend too, but he is not worth risking the entire universe's destruction, besides the only way for the tower is with my" before he could finish Santa appeared

" Time space distortion activating in 1 minute" Santa spoke.

Everyone was in shock,"what in the name of Uncle Sam's boxer shorts just happened?" Sarge shouted.

"Wait how is this even possible? Unless" Wash questioned until the A.I. fragments appeared Delta, Theta, Gamma, Eta, Iota, Sigma and Omega apparently override the towers protocols so Caboose can activate it without Tucker's sword."YOU USED THE A.I. FRAGMENTS" Washington screamed.

"we need to shut this down NOW," Carolina ordered.

A tornado of energy swirled around them, Grif Started to panic "EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF", Grif shouted running for an escape but the tornado knocked him back on his ass looking at the center of the room, the small pillar the main power conduit for the device, so he pulled out his laser sword and ran towards the pillar and stabbed it to try to stop it. Sparks started to fly and a beam of light flew into the sky a blue portal then appeared in the sky.

"Well, if the world's going to end, may as well have no regrets" Sarge stated he then proceed to strangle Grif, then lifted up into the sky along with the other reds and blues and the couple of warthogs outside,

"I'm flying" Caboose said stupidly. Tucker holding onto his sword for dear life until the sword propped out of the pillar.

"DAMN IT CABOOSE, YOU TEAMKILLING FUCKTARD" were the last words he said before entering the portal as it disipated.

* * *

Tucker opened his eyes to see the inside of the portal, everything was blue and electricity was shooting everywhere. A bubble floated near him to see an image him striking down Hargrove ending the war on Chorus. He then saw the rest of his team, "Hey guys, where are we?" Tucker asked.

"Simmons, explain what the hell is happening through science," Sarge ordered.

"Well it appears we are in some sort dimensional rift defying all known laws space and time, and probably spit us out to some dimension with horrible creatures that most likely to kill us, eat us, infect us with a horribly painful disease or all three at the same time, in short we're royally screwed" the Maroon kiss ass stated.

Tucker looked over to Caboose to see him popping the weird bubbles turning into balls of white energy flying in the blue void. "I always knew Caboose would be the cause of our deaths" Tucker stated.

"Affirmative" freckles the A.I. in Cabooses gun said.

"Well if this is the end, I just want to say being with you guys has been the most fun I've ever had", Carolina said heartfelt.

"The feelings mutual little missy" Sarge said for the group weirdly out of character,"even you Grif, even though in my last moments I want nothing more to see your violent demise" he said back in character.

"Well this is it" Tucker said as they were nearing 4 white lights at the end of the tunnel "YAAAAHH they all Screamed as they were enveloped in a white light.

* * *

At that moment two teenagers, a male with red eyes and a dual hair color of red and green, wearing an orange shirt, beige pants, white jacket holding on his shoulders like a cape. He had orange goggles with the left goggle having a blue star on it finally around his neck a pendant in the shape of a blue crystal with silver wings wrapped around it. While the young lady had blue eyes and pink hair in a white/grey uniform with red tie and skirt and blue circle hairpins were walking home from school. "Hey Yuzu" the young man asked the girl.

"yeah, Yuya" Yuzu replied.

"you ever wonder why we're-" Yuya was then interrupted by the sound of crackling lightning and a bright blue light coming from an alley two blocks away.

"Hey what's going on over there" Yuzu asked a bit worried.

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out" he said as he started to run towards the alleyway

"YUYA" Yuzu yelled trying to catch up to her friend.

* * *

A small portal opened in the alley in some city where it spat out our heroes, along with an extra person and the two warthogs. The Aqua soldier was one of the first to regain consciousness; he took of his helmet to get more air he looked to a nearby puddle and saw his reflection "What the fuck" was Tucker's initial response. The rest of the troopers got up and surveyed their surroundings then they saw a 17-year-old African American teenager.

"Tucker, is that you why are you 17" Wash said shocked.

"Uh guys, I think you should take off you're helmets," Tucker said to his friends after they did they all looked at each other except Lopez because he was a robot.

"OH MY GOD, GRIF MUTATED INTO UNHOLY ABOMINATION THAT EVEN THE DEVIL HIMSELF WOULDN'T WANT. Sarge yelled Grif's young tanned Hawaiian face and light brown hair looking pudgy and un-amused.

"Oh bite me" Grif said, looking back at Sarge's Caucasian, buzz cut brown haired 18-year-old face.

"Oh my god, that skin cream I got from that gypsy finally worked" the young, blonde, ecstatic teen named Donut said.

"It's not the cream Donut the portal must have done this" The former ginger cyborg said noticing his cyborg parts are gone.

Wash saw his blonde hair with brown hair on his sides shocked on how he got so young "what the hell?"

Carolina had her Red hair still in her ponytail but her face looked slimmer and younger "how is this possible?"

Caboose despite being younger still had an idiotic look glued to his face with short fuzzy blonde hair, guess he fit the stereotype of dumb blonde "Oh my god, I'm cute"

Doc had a caramel complexion and brown hair. "WELL THIS IS JUST FUCKING FABULOUS I FINALLY GET OUT OF A DIMENSIONAL PRISON ONLY TO BE THROWN INTO ANOTHER WHERE I HAVE TO GO THROUGH PUBERTY AGAIN BECAUSE OF YOU ASSHOLES" Doc screamed.

"Shut up O'Mailey" Grif retorted.

"uh that was actually Doc, I had no idea where that came from though" Doc's split personality replied.

Tucker grabbed Caboose "WHY, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS CABOOSE?" He spit at him in anger.

"Tucker" Carolina tried to stop him.

"NO I WANT TO KNOW WHAT STUPID REASON WHY HE WOULD NEARLY DESTROY THE UNIVERSE AND SEND US TO GOD KNOWS WHERE" Tucker roared back in anger. Caboose started to whimper

"I-I missed Church" Caboose cried seeing his friend crying Tucker then pulled him into a hug.

"He was my best friend too you know" Tucker said with a tear coming out of his eye.

"Uh I hate to break up this touching moment, but what do we do now?" Sarge questioned the group.

Carolina stepped forward "Your right, although by the look of the buildings we are in a human colony, although if they find us with armor and alien weaponry, we'll immediately be sent to prison so we must stay low and avoid any civilians" she said as everyone looked behind her. "Someone already spotted us haven't they," she said.

"Yep" Grif replied.

Everyone looked to see a 14-year-old boy with hair resembling a tomato and goggles with a star on it he has a confused look on his face about the strange people he is now facing. "Uh, hello there sorry didn't mean to interrupt whatever this is" Yuya said.

Thinking up a lie, Carolina asked the boy"we are from out of town could you happen to tell us where we are".

"We are in Maiami city" Yuya answered.

"so what we're in Florida?" Grif spoke.

"No, we're in Japan" Yuya replied. "

Wait then how are you speaking English then?" Simmons retorted.

"Oh learning a second language is mandatory in our school system one of the few subject I'm good at, also me and my friends watch a lot of American TV" Yuya responded.

As he finished his sentence he got smacked by a girl with pink hair with her paper fan. "Yuya, what were you thinking leaving me there like that" Yuzu shouted at him in Japanese.

"I was just talking to these American tourists, by the way what are you guys here for some sort of sci-fi cosplay convention or something" he said directed to the sim troopers. As they were about to answer they heard a noise in a dumpster they pointed their plasma rifles at the dumpster, they lifted the lid to see a tan woman with brown hair who had a striking resembling to Grif, minus the excess body fat.

"Kaikaina" Tucker exclaimed.

Grif turned to Sarge "ha told you she wasn't dead" Grif said to his commanding officer in a triumphant tone.

*How is she is still alive I choked her until she didn't have a pulse* the brown armored robot shouted in Spanish.

Yuya and Yuzu stared at them as Washington stared back at them. "I guess we have some explaining to do" Yuya just nodded "Okay long story short we are soldiers from the from the year 2564 but we do not mean any harm, as to how we got here on the other hand all I know is that we were at this alien temple that could have destroyed time and space as we know it and now we are here. Simmons mind if you explain it to everyone cause I have no idea what's going on either" Wash ordered.

"Well, from what I can gather the tower has sent us through time and space to another dimension one which has turned back our chronological aging to our adolescence and those bubbles caboose popped created dimensional rifts so whoever was seen in those bubbles shared our same fate." Everyone looked at him confused, "does everybody get that" Simmons asked,

"Yep" was everyone's response.

"Wait, you guys are soldiers," Yuya asked.

"Yeah, well we mostly bitch about how our military is fucked up, although we did have some adventures like exposing a corrupt government organization, stopping a civil war, preventing a planet scale genocide and I got this kick as laser sword and became an alien savior" Tucker explained showing his sword in the process. "Oh I guess we forgot to introduce ourselves my name is Lavernius Tucker, but you can call me Tucker" Tucker introduced himself.

"My Name is Yuya Sakaki" Yuya said.

"Yuzu Hiragi" Yuzu stated.

"David Washington and the blonde guy in blue armor with the incredibly low IQ is Michael J Caboose" Washington said pointing to Caboose.

"Hello, new friends and this is Freckles," Caboose said cheerfully waving at them.

"Civilians" the gun spoke

"Did that gun just speak?" Yuya asked

"Yeah we put an A.I. in his gun so he wouldn't kill us all on accident so now it just shoots confetti and party noises" Tucker said as Caboose pulled Freckles trigger shooting confetti and party noises from the barrel.

"Carolina Church" Carolina extended her hand out in peace where Yuya shook her hand.

"My name is Frank DeFrunse but people call me Doc, also I would like to introduce you to my other half O'Mailey" Doc said "NO DON'T SAY IT LIKE WERE AN MARRIED COUPLE YOU TWIT" O'Mailey took over, Yuya and Yuzu sweat dropped on the scene they witnessing.

"Yeah we found some experimental tech that teleported him somewhere and forgot to teleport him back and now he has a split personality, our bad" Tucker explained

"Dexter Grif and this is my Sister Kaikaina," Grif said introducing him and his sister. "Tip of advice lock up your booze and medicine cabinet" He whispered.

"Woohoo" Sister hollered

"Richard Simmons" Simmons said

"You forgot to say resident kiss ass" Grif insulted.

"God damn it Grif" Simmons yelled back.

"Franklin Delano Donut" Donut said with glee.

"wait a sec Donut, Yuzu was it" Grif said, Yuzu feeling uneasy

"what color is your hair?" Simmons questioned.

Yuzu getting scared "uh, dark pink" Yuzu replied nervously.

"So Donut, me and Grif have physical evidence that your armor is not indeed lightish red but, GODDAMN PINK" Simmons said.

"Yeah we were right, bitch" Grif said.

Grif said agreeing with his friend "huh so it is, well I guess that I was wrong," Donut states.

"Wait we had this argument for years and this is your resolution, just acceptance" Grif said.

"Yeah, you were right over something as trivial as my armor color, don't have to make such a big deal about it" Donut stated

"Okay, now that those idiots are done with their little tea party, I am Francisco Montegue Zanzibar, but you can just call me Sarge, and the brown armored fellow here is my mechanical Mexican companion Lopez" Sarge said. The reds and Blues just looked at him.

"I've known you all these years, yet I did not know your name" Simmons said.

"wait didn't you give that name to another robot?" Grif asked.

"Yeah I named it after myself, duh" Sarge retorted. *Run away kids, run before you catch these idiots stupidity,* Lopez warned them in Spanish

"Uh what's with him" Yuzu asked

"oh Lopez, when installing his voice chip we ran into a bit of a snafu and now he can only speak Spanish" Sarge said.

"Yeah, but the power of friendship can overcome any language barrier" Donut said.

*One day I will kill you Donut, and that day will be glorious,* Lopez said knowing that his words will fall on death ears.

"I love you too buddy" Donut said unaware of the death threat.

"Anyway do you guys have a place to stay?" Yuya said.

"Yeah, we are probably spend the night at the lovely Dumpster Holiday Inn?" Grif said in a snarky tone.

"Well if that is the case, How about you guys come with us and we can find you a place to stay," Yuzu said.

"Really? You guys would do that for us?" Tucker asked.

"Of course, plus you guys don't look like you guys are bad people" Yuya said with a smile.

"Thank you" Carolina said.

"Okay let's get a movin' people" Sarge said getting into the driver's seat in one of the warthogs.

'I hope I made the right decision' Yuya thought as they were all crammed into the armored vehicle, and drove off as inconspicuously as one can when driving a jeep with a turret in the back seat.


	2. Odd eyes Dinosaur

**Yugioh Arc RVB**

(A/N: This is a non-profit fan-based crossover Red vs. Blue are owned by Rooster teeth and Yugioh Arc V is owned by Kazuki Takehashi and Shounen Jump)

*Lopez speaking Spanish*

Chapter 2: Odd-eyes Dino

After driving to You-show duel school and avoid the cops as much as they could, the reds and blues along with their new allies Yuya and Yuzu went inside the school to meet the rest of their friends they put there firearms away from sight.

"Yuya nee-chan," four kids three of them 8-year-olds one pudgy boy with blonde hair, light green shirt and orange overalls, a girl with red hair, a yellow shirt and pink dress, a dark blue haired boy with a black vest light blue shirt and khakis, a 13-year-old boy with light blue hair wearing a blue uniform. With them was a huge dark haired man wearing a white uniform.

"Guys, these are some people who need a place to stay, this is Tucker, Wash, Carolina, Caboose, Doc, Sarge, Grif, Kaikaina, Simmons, Doc, Donut and Lopez" Yuya said.

"Oh you guys are so adorable" Kaikaina said giving the little kids a hug.

"Hi my name is Tatsuya," the young blue haired boy said.

"My name is Ayu" the little girl introduced herself.

"My name is Futoshi and might I say your awesome costumes are giving me the shivers," the pudgy boy said doing a little dance. "Why thank you little soldier, I think, I don't know what this little dance means" Sarge said in his southern accent.

"Hi my name is Sora, Yuya's student and Yuzu's teacher," the eldest out of the children said. "You aren't my student" Yuya retorted. "I'm just learning fusion from you" Yuzu said.

"Greetings I am Noburu Gongenzaka, but you can call me Gongenzaka any friend to Yuya is a friend to me" everyone just stared at the huge man. "How old are you?" Grif asked,

"14" Gongenzaka replied.

"Wow, you are huge, you are going to grow into a monster, have you ever thought about joining red team" Sarge trying to recruit Yuya's best friend.

Two adults walked into the room, one looked like a male gym coach with two different shades of brown hair, wearing a red tracksuit. The other adult was a young woman with blonde hair and a light green blouse and jeans. "Uh who are you people?" the gym coach asked.

"Oh Principal, these guys need a place to stay" Yuya said.

"Hi, Lavernius Tucker," Tucker said.

"David Washington," Washington said.

"Carolina Church," Carolina said.

"My name is Michael J. Caboose," the absent-minded teen said.

" Dexter Grif," the fat soldier introduced himself.

"Kaikaina Grif," Kaikaina said to the group.

"Francisco Montague Zanzibar, but you can call me Sarge," he introduced himself.

"Richard Simmons," the resident kiss ass said

"Franklin Delano Donut," the ecstatic soldier said

"Frank DeFrunse" the pacifist said

*Mi amo Lopez* the robot said as they all introduced themselves.

"Hi my name is Shuzo Hiragi, Yuzu's father and Principal to this fine school, so you guys cosplayers?" the man stated.

"I'm Yoko Sakaki, it is nice to meet you all" the woman said.

"Hey Yuya, your sister is hot" Tucker said, infuriating Yuya. "Dude, that's my Mom" Yuya corrected him. "Oh I retract my previous statement, your Mom is HOT" Tucker corrected himself. "Oh you are just adorable" Yoko said pulling Tucker's head into a hug. "Bow Chika Bow Wow" Tucker saying his famous catchphrase.

Before Tucker could try to do anything that would get them kicked out Sora saw one of the alien storm rifles, thinking he is holding a cosplay prop he picked it up. "Hey guys check it out, I'm an awesome space marine" Sora said.

Immediately the reds and blues had a panicked look on their faces *Mierde* Lopez swore in Spanish.

"Uh, Sora mind if you not toy with that, it is very fragile" Wash lied knowing what could happen.

"Oh come on I won't break it" Sora said pointing the gun at the crowd of people causing Yuzu, Yuya, the reds and blues to panic and all of them except for Caboose dropped down to the floor to dodge any stray shots. Sora pointed the rifle upward, "What is wrong with-" Sora couldn't finish his sentence because the alien gun fired and shot a hole into the ceiling, this caused Sora to drop the gun in shock, "WHAT THE CRAP" Sora yelled immediately everyone looked at the armored soldiers expecting and explanation.

"Okay, we can explain this" Grif said.

"REALLY YOU CAN EXPLAIN BRINGING LASER WEAPONS INTO A SCHOOL FILLED WITH YOUNG CHILDREN" Shuzo yelled.

"We if we left them in the car we basically giving alien tech to a bunch of hobos, also we didn't just bring weapons, we brought our Mexican robot friend Lopez" Simmons rationalized as he removed Lopez's head to illustrate his point. Lopez then punched him in the gut so he can put his head back on.

*You are just giving them more reason to throw our asses out on the street, dumbass* he spoke knowing no one could hear him swear.

"Anyway, we'll tell you everything" Carolina said.

* * *

After a few hours of explaining their tale although they toned down some of the more edgy sides of their story for the sake of the small children. "So that is our story from the box canyon we thought will be our grave, to becoming awesome space warriors" Tucker said with gusto.

"Okay, but might I ask why should we trust you" Shuzo asked.

"I know we may not be the most polite bunch, but we know what it is like to be lied to, so none of us plan on betraying anyone anytime soon. On the planet Chorus there was this mercenary called Felix when we first met him we thought he was a nice guy, helping a resistance in a civil war. We got ambushed by some soldiers part of the federal army and our group got separated it was me, Grif, Caboose, Simmons and Felix who we thought would help us find the rest of our friends who were captured by the federal army. When we found them we discovered something sinister that the war between the federal army and the resistance was planned and Felix revealed his true colors. Who we thought was a nice guy turned out to be a complete psychopath who didn't care if an entire planet's population died if it didn't get in the way of his paycheck, and his boss is responsible for the deaths of millions of people including my best friend, so trust me we aren't going to hurt any of you" Tucker told them with pain in his voice.

"I'm so sorry" Shuzo said as everyone looked at them in shock. "Thank you" Tucker said returning the kindness

"Oh, If I see another traitor I gonna, Grif stand up for a sec" Sarge ordered, as Grif stood up.

"Why do you-" he was unable to finish his sentence as Sarge punched him in the nuts.

"Whhhhhhhyyyyyyy?" Grif moaned in pain.

"To illustrate point," Sarge said as he continued to give Grif a beating.

The You show school crew watched in confusion until Wash said, "Don't worry this is normal, trust me Sarge and Grif have this unhealthy relationship where Grif disobeys orders and Sarge beats him into next Tuesday when he's being a lazy or any occasion, frankly we don't do anything about it cause his southern accent make the death threats hilarious."

"Somebody please help me," Grif pleaded.

"THEN I PULL OUT MY SHOTGUN" Sarge yelled pulling out his signature weapon that was when Carolina stepped in.

"Okay Sarge I think they get that you don't like traitors, I have those same feelings, although I'd probably be more brutal, but you guys are nice people," Carolina asked.

"Yeah, you guys can stay with us, you've proven that you guys are good people, you just have a weird way of showing it" Shuzo said.

"Man that Felix guy sounds like scum, I mean killing an entire planet for money that is just evil, right Sora" Gongenzaka asked Sora who had a scared look on his face.

"You okay Sora?" Yuya asked.

"FINE" Sora yelled regaining his composure pulling out a lollipop.

Caboose saw the sweet and immediately tackled Sora trying to get the sweet. "CANDY" he said in his child like voice.

"God damn it Caboose" Simmons yelled, as Sora was tried to wrestle the blue idiot off him to no avail.

"Yeah, forgot to say that Caboose is dumber than the average brain damaged moron, heck Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya individually would be smarter than him, and that is not mean if it is the truth" Tucker said.

"GET OFF ME" Sora yelled.

"Caboose if you get of him we'll get you more candy," Wash said. After hearing the offer Caboose complied.

"YAY MORE CANDY" he rejoiced.

"Everyone I have something to get off my chest" Donut said

"and I say this personal secret of mine so that we can be closer and I hope that all of us we can still be friends after this" Donut taking a deep breath.

"What's going on?" Yuya asked Grif,

"I honestly have no idea?" He replied still in pain.

"I'M GAY" Donut confessed. "Uh, Donut we already knew that" Wash said.

"What?" Donut said as everyone agreed.

"I only knew you for like two hours and even I noticed" Gongenzaka admitted.

"What gave me away?" Donut asked.

"Your girly handwriting, the tea parties you insist on everyone having, the Harry Potter fan fiction, the officer hot pants uniform, Donut the musical and finally the Chris Pratt poster that had a heart around it, but I just want to say we don't care that your gay" Grif said as everyone else agreed.

"What?" Donut was flabbergasted.

"Yeah we don't think less of you because your gay, we think less of you because your annoying, seriously our opinion of you can't get any lower," Simmons added.

"Is this how you treat your friends?" Yuya asked.

"Yeah, ripping into each other prevented us from going crazy for so many years" Tucker said.

"Speak for yourself BWAHAHAHA" O'Mailey laughed.

"So what is it you teach here anyway?" Wash asked.

"We teach kids the newest evolution of dueling action duels," Shuzo said.

"Okay that just created more questions" Grif said annoyed.

"Don't you guys have duel monsters in your dimension?" Yuzu asked.

"We normally spend our time getting shot at, so no" Tucker answering her question.

"Well let us show you the excitement of action duels,

" Yuya said as he led them to an open area while Shuzo and the others set themselves up in an overhead observatory waiting for Yuya's command.

"Okay, Athletic Circus Action field on" Shuzo shouted, as he did the room transformed to the inside of a circus tent with multicolor balls floating in the air.

"Okay, this is new" Carolina said, Yuya then put a touch pad like device afterwards a yellow edged black holographic blade popped out of the device.

"Action duels are the newest evolution to the duel monsters card game, with my trusty duel disk I call upon my comrade Entermate Discovery Hippo," He said in a pose. He placed a card on his duel disk, then a cartoony pink Hippopotamus wearing a red vest and top hat appeared, Yuya then mounted onto the back of the hippo.

"WITCHCRAFT" Sarge yelled.

"How is this possible?" Carolina asked.

"Start explaining or there will be a witch burning" Sarge threatened in his Southern accent.

"It is thanks to the solid vision system it projects holograms and gives them mass, what don't you guy have those in your future dimension" Yuya asked.

"No, we do have lasers, spaceships, alien technology, oh and A.I.s speaking of which, yo guys" Tucker hollered, as he did small humanoid holograms appeared.

"The boy speak the truth as it we appear to have physical form in this room," the Green A.I. said.

"This is awesome," the purple one said on to of the Hippo's nose, while a gray one punched Doc in the nuts.

"What am I looking at here?" Yuzu yelled from the other room.

"Oh these are a bunch of A.I.s that help us run special equipment in our armor super speed, strength, invisibility, bubble shield, healing units, even a time-distortion unit" Carolina said.

"This is Delta" Wash referred to the green A.I. "greetings" he said,

"Theta" the purple A.I.

"It's wonderful to meet you" the childlike A.I. said,

"Gamma" the blue A.I. "whazzup Shiznoes" the A.I. said in his filtered voice,

"Eta and Iota" referring to the gold and Silver A.I. duo, "Sigma" the flaming orange A.I manifested.

"it is a pleasure" he said

"and lastly Omega" he said referring to the gray incarnation of rage

"tch" he huffed.

Everyone stared in awe at the artificial intelligence standing before them, but Tucker looked back to Yuya "what else you got, seriously wow me" Tucker asked.

"Okay you want to be wowed prepared to be wowed" Yuya said with a cocky grin. "Using the scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the scale 8 Timegazer Magician I set the pendulum scale." He said as he placed two orange and green cards on the edge of his duel disk, a white clad magician holding a horoscope like staff and a black clad magician appeared covered with orange gears hovered in two pillars of light with the numbers 1 and 8 appearing below them. "Now I can summon monster between levels 2 and 7, pendulum summon, come forth my monsters" Yuya shouted as a beam of red light shot down which turned into a red and white scaled dragon with two blue gems on its chest and one on his forehead, red and green gems on two massive curved spikes on his back, its most noticing feature was its red right eye and green left eye and yellow face. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" Yuya shouted as the mighty dragon roared.

"Whoa" everyone in the room said. "This is the new summoning method that I invented, pendulum summon it allows me to summon monsters, within the scale of the two pendulum monsters in the pendulum zones, it allows me to summon multiple powerful monsters like Odd-eyes" Yuya said.

"Wow, that is a awesome dinosaur" Grif said.

"That's hot," his sister said.

"Uh, I said Odd-eyes dragon, it's a dragon" Yuya replied.

"Can it fly? Simmons asked.

"Uh, no" Yuya replied.

"So it is not a dragon, as far as I can say it is just a giant red chicken," Grif said. Odd-eyes pendulum dragon appeared to not like that comment and fired a blast of energy directly at Grif knocking him on his ass as he groaned in pain.

"Still think it's not a dragon now" Yuya said.

"It breaths fire and brutally maims Grif, not only it is a dragon, it gets the Sarge seal of approval" Sarge praised.

"Thank you, I guess" Yuya said as the holograms disappeared and the room turned to normal.

"So let me get this straight your entire world economy revolves around a card game, that sounds a little weird if you ask me," Donut said.

"Says the guys who fought over a boxed canyon, wasting billions of taxpayers dollars over which color is better" Sora remarked from a distance

"Touché you dirty blue" Sarge said.

"Okay" Shuzo said as the group entered the room "So what did you think of action duels, cause I'm feeling hot-blooded right now" Shuzo continued.

"That was amazing, I honestly want to try this stuff I mean we're stuck here so might as well take in some of the scenery, what you do you guys think" Tucker said.

"Beats actual work" Grif said.

"If Grif and Tucker are in, I'll play as well" Kaikaina said.

"This looks absolutely fabulous, strap me in," Donut said.

"It seems like a calm conflict resolution tool, I'm in Doc said, "yes soon our enemies shall know Oblivion mwahahaha" O'mailey chipping in.

"This looks like tons of fun, I like fun I want to play too" Caboose said.

"I would like to learn the mechanics of this game, I'm in" Simmons said.

"This game is a sport of champions, which I would gladly defeat my opponents on the field of combat, I also makes it an amazing opportunity to use my zippy one-liners, my personal favorite is. 'You just got Sarged' " Sarge says enthusiastically.

"Okay that's actually cool" Yuya said.

"Wash, Carolina?" Tucker asked.

"Why not seems like fun," Wash said.

Carolina was hesitant with her answer, "If there isn't anything else better to do, and you guys seem sold on it so Why not" She said with a smile.

"Alright we can get you guys new clothes and decks tomorrow" Yoko said. "There is a website where we can order you guys some new clothes, and order it online and it will be here in the morning, although it is will be expensive to get you guys to blend in " Yuzu said typing on her Duel disk.

"Hey, just asking who is the richest guy in the city?" Simmons ask taking the Duel disk/computer.

"Reiji Akaba, CEO of Leo Duel School, his crazy mom tried to strong-arm us into selling our school to her" Yuzu said.

"Man, this is a nifty device, It's a duel disk, computer and phone, now encrypt this, and deconstruct the firewall and spoof these" he said as he typed onto the device.

"What are you doing" Yoko asked.

"Oh just hacking into the LDS finance mainframe, and I got to say this is a hard to get in, and I hacked into a government mainframe" Simmons said.

"Wait your hacking into LDS, that's wrong" Yuya said.

"Okay, calm your weird hair Yuya I'm only going to take 5 grand from their savings so it wouldn't be noticeable and we'll pay them back eventually" Simmons said.

"I'm not okay with this either" Shuzo said.

"Don't worry Simmons is the best tech savvy soldier I have, he won't get you guys in trouble, although if we were to get caught we'll simply blame Grif" Sarge said.

"Thank you, sir" Simmons said teary eyed.

"Wait, what was that about blaming me" Grif said.

"Plus it is no different from people streaming movies and TV online or illegally downloading music, only, more likely of me going to jail, and done" Simmons said triumphantly.

"I just want to point out I am not okay with this" Yuzu said.

"Well all we have to do is pick out our clothes and we're done" Simmons said, after saying that the Reds and Blues rushed over to Simmons to pick out what to wear, while the You Show students just stared at the bickering group.

"Well at least we got some new students" Shuzo said trying to sound Optimistic,

"Okay so I guess the girls, Donut, Grif and Simmons can stay with Shuzo, while Tucker, Wash, Caboose, Sarge, Doc and Lopez can stay with us" Yoko suggested. "Sounds good" Carolina said, "although keep an eye on Tucker" she whisper to Yoko. "Oh my god, sleepover" Donut said with glee, while Grif and Simmons muttered. "God damn it, Donut."

* * *

At the Sakaki residence Yoko, Yuya, Sarge Wash and Tucker were inflating air mattresses, after completing the task the guys just sat around and talked while Lopez powered down in a closet." So, Yuya how long have you been dating Yuzu?" the question made Yuya go wide-eyed in surprise.

"WE'RE NOT DATING" Yuya shouted.

"Really?" Wash asked, "We just thought you two were together because you two seem to be happy around each other".

"Thank you, I'm not the only one to think they are dating" Sora said.

"Yeah in all fairness we kinda saw your face light up when you saw her face" Sarge said causing Yuya to blush.

"It was the exact same feeling when I shot Grif in the ass with my shotgun for the first time" Sarge said.

"Why do you hate Grif so much just asking?" Sora questioned the red commander.

"Well he's an insubordinate soldier and I like beating the crap out of something" Sarge replied.

"You're crazy you know that" Doc said "Oh like we're one to talk, mwahaha" O'Mailey retorted to his other half.

"Sora, can I have one of your lollipops, please?" Caboose pleaded like a child.

"Uh sure" he said giving him a lollipop then got bear hugged by Caboose.

"THANK YOU SORA" he said crushing him.

"YOUR WELCOME" Sora said with the little oxygen he had.

"Just remember you two are young just wait till you're like 16 till you do the nasty" Tucker commented causing everyone to look at him.

"Dude, why did you have to go there, she is not my girlfriend no matter how cute she is" Yuya said immediately blushing.

"Busted, as a reward I'm going to peek on your mom in the shower" Tucker said immediately getting smacked by Wash.

"Do I have to tell Carolina" immediately filled by fear Tucker whispered,

"I'll be good"

* * *

"So how long have you and Yuya been dating" Sister asked Yuzu. "WHAT, WE'RE NOT DATING LIKE GRIF AND SIMMONS" Yuzu defended.

"Wait what, we're not gay" Simmons said.

"Really cause I thought by the way the way you two bicker like an old married couple, that you and my brother were two were doing 'it' not that I'd judge you, cause I love my big brother" Sister said hugging his brother.

"Thanks sis," Grif said sarcastically.

"Plus I've had my fair share of making out with chicks" Kaikaina said confidently.

"Yeah, wait what?" Yuzu said confused.

"Seriously like king of the kissasses is in my league" Grif added.

"Feeling is mutual you fat sack of shit" Simmons replied.

"Okay ignore them" Carolina said pulling Yuzu to the side "I'm just saying if you do have any feelings for Yuya, he has the right to know, you never know how long you'll have that person till it's too late It's a lesson that I know all to well. I'm just giving you some advice, use it as you wish" Carolina said to her.

"Okay, now with that drama out of the way, who wants mani pedis" Donut chirped.

"I'm out" Grid said getting up.

"Right behind ya" Simmons said as they exited the room.

* * *

In some sort of control room in LDS tower a white haired young man with red glasses and scarf stared at the video of the reds and blues entering the standard dimension "Reiji-sama you bank account got hacked into they stole about 5 grand" a body guard said.

"That is non-issue, let it be a gift for our new comrades in the fight against Academia" Reiji said. As he continued watching them drive down the road with Grif hanging onto the rear bumper, screaming and cussing, "If they prove themselves useful."

* * *

In an alleyway of Maiami city three teenagers are breaking into an abandoned building for the night one has black hair with dark teal bangs sporting a purple trench coat "It's academia that dimensional rift has to be them" he said.

"Calm down Shun, we can't go guns blazing at the enemy we need to strategize, besides we don't even know that it's them" a young man that oddly had Yuya's face but his hair was black and purple hair and wearing a dark variation of Yuya's attire. "Well who else could it be Yuto?" Shun debated.

"Uh, if I can say something, I came out of one of those dimensional rift things and you guys seem happy with me, although the last memory I had was getting shot, then waking up in my handsome teenage body with the vision in my left eye back. I also didn't complain with the fact that Shun tried to feed me to a giant cyborg chicken" the eldest of the group said trying to unlock the door with a paperclip. He was a 17 year old man with chestnut brown hair he wore a tan colored jacket and silver shirt accompanied by dark brown jeans, a visible scar can be seen down his left side of his face.

"Well you deemed yourself useful York, but if I find out that you are working with Academia" Shun threatened.

"And I'm not, seriously, I know what it's like to be burned by the people who you think are your friends, so believe me I'm going to help you get your sister back" York replied back as he unlocked the door. "And that is how you unlock a door freelancer style" he said coolly. "I'm sorry, I'm just on edge, let's get inside" Shun stated as the three entered the building.

* * *

In the morning a package arrived at You Show duel school it was clothes, duel disks and duel monster cards.

Tucker put on his new aqua jacket, lime green shirt and his sword was hanging from his denim jeans, his duel disk is aqua like his armor and he poses the Heroic challenger/champion deck.

"Looking hot, Tucker" Sister said who is wearing a yellow V-neck shortened to show her mid riff and denim hot pants,her tribal tattoo was visible on her left arm along with her yellow duel disk and new Charmer/Ritual beast deck.

"Looking banging yourself Kiki" Tucker said back.

"I'm gonna kill him, and wait Kiki" Grif said wearing an Orange T shirt with a hamburger on it and white shorts, his Tribal tattoo from the movie 'Blade' was now visible his right arm orange duel disk housed his gladiator beast deck.

"Yeah, I thought it was a better and cuter nickname then Sister" Tucker replied.

"Aww I love it thank you Tucker" earning a hug from Kiki and a murderous look from his brother.

"Ha, this is hilarious" Sarge said wearing a red army jacket, a white shirt with the American flag on it and brown jeans, his red duel disk was home to the prehistoric killing machines, The Jurrac deck.

"Indeed it is, sir" Simmons said wearing a maroon sweater vest and grey slacks and Maroon duel disk.

"Hey, Simmons by the way what is your deck?" Yuya asked.

"Machina and VWXYZ, I just like the union cards and how they equip themselves to one another" Simmons replied.

"Wow even your monsters are kissasses" Grif remarked making You Show students giggle.

"Damn it Grif" Simmons yelled.

Wash walked in wearing a black leather jacket with yellow accents the same style on his armor, along with dark blue jeans and a white undershirt. His duel disk was black with a yellow blade and controlled a red eyes deck with various other dragons he could find

"Okay guys, just try to tone down the swearing in front of the kids, please, cause I'd hate to implement a system wear if you swear, I punch you in the face" he commanded.

"Hey, where's Donut." Carolina said wearing an small aqua jacket that would have shown her midriff if she didn't also wear a white tank top underneath, and aqua sash wrapped around her denim jeans, looking like a skirt from the back. Her deck was the ice barrier and ice counter deck housed in an aqua duel disk

"I don't know he said something about him and Caboose having some sort of surprise" Doc said wearing a purple shirt with the yin-yang symbol on it and black jeans, a purple duel disk and a shadoll deck. "That is deeply worrisome, and these clothes are an abomination" O'Mailey said, "Hey you chose the deck, I choose the threads" Doc argued with his other half.

"HEY GUYS" Donut yelled he's wearing a pink tank top and darker pink jacket and his pink duel disk, but what stood out the most were his denim hot pants, which showed his weirdly hairless legs.

"MY EYES, THEY BURN" Sora yelled as he covered his eyes.

Gogenzaka covered Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi's eyes as Tucker, Grif, Simmons and Wash threw up in their mouths.

"WHY? Why would you wear that in public, I know you're gay and all but dude, boundaries" Yuya questioned.

"Yeah, Donut normally does this sort of thing, from express himself either in fashion or weird songs with a whole bunch of double-entendres, and kids you'll learn about them when you're older" Sarge said.

"Hey, Sarge what is a double entendre" Donut asked.

"Seriously" Yuya said deadpanned.

"Well, you look great Donut" Yuzu complimented the ecstatic soldier.

"What she said, also do you shave your legs?" Carolina said trying to get her words out.

"Wow, It's kind of weird that a dude cares about how he looks more than you huh" Grif asking Carolina, where he received his answer of getting punched in the face by the red haired freelancer and falling to the floor.

"What compelled him to say that?" Gongenzaka asked.

*Idiocy* Lopez remarked.

"Anyway, what deck do you have Donut" Yuzu asked. "Brotherhood of the Fire Fist" Donut said.

"Really, I thought you would have something like unicorns or fairies, no offence but you always were into that sort of stuff" Sarge said.

"Yeah, well I wanted something that look tough, and they have a wide variety of colors used in the fire so I thought they are kind of like us" Donut said.

"Wow that is, very thoughtful there son" Sarge said.

"Thank you sir," he said to his commanding officer. "And whoever faces me will have to endure a red hot fisting" Donut said.

"And it's gone" Sarge said deadpanned.

"I see what you mean by double entendre," Yuzu said

"Hey where is Caboose" Yuya asked, everyone looked around to see Caboose is nowhere to be seen.

*Why have we not put a tracking device on that idiot, it would save so much time and damage* Lopez said.

"I know Lopez my butt does look good in these pants," Donut said. *Okay, now you aren't even translating you are just saying whatever is in that empty head of yours* Lopez yelled.

"How come you guys never fixed his voice so he can speak English" Yoko asked.

"Meh, stuff happened and we either forgot or stopped caring" Grif said. *That is why I wish for your painful death, Grif* Lopez said

"Hello" Caboose said he was wearing a dark blue T-shirt with a smiling face on it and black jeans; his dark blue duel disk housed a genex deck.

"Caboose where have you been" Shuzo asked.

"Oh I was just taking Freckles out for a walk, Mister Principal" Caboose said.

"Wait you took your gun out for a walk" Yuzu said.

"Oh I forgot the surprise, Freckles come," Caboose commanded as a blue mechanical dog leapt into the room. (A/N: Think a blue version of Wolf from Metal Gear rising revengance)

"Civilians" Freckles the mechanical dog said.

"What the hell?" Gongenzaka yelled.

"Uh Caboose, how did you get the parts to make Freckles new body?" Wash asked.

* * *

"So what you're saying is some teenager broke in, stole a bunch of our tech, started a fire and left" Reiji said.

"Yes, It was the weirdest thing I've ever seen sir" The security guard said.

"You're fired you know that" Reiji said

* * *

"We'll deal with that later, now let's get out there and duel" Tucker said.

"This is going to be a long day," Shuzo said.

 **(A/N well people here is the second chapter and I have my reasons for the deck choices Simmons Donut and Doc/O'mailey already explained relate to an aspect of their personality**

 **Heroic Champions-Tucker's development as a soldier.**

 **Gladiator beasts-switch out ability= Grif's laziness**

 **Ritual Beast & Charmers- Sister looking up to her brother and 'easiness' (wink, wink)**

 **Jurrac- Sarge being an old murder machine**

 **Genex- Caboose's skills with machinery**

 **Ice Barrier & counter-Carolina being a stone cold bad ass**

 **Red Eyes-Wash being a more open and friendly since his first appearance in season 6 and his progress as a badass**

 **I hope everyone like my deck choices also some of the gang may get some special pendulum cards, but I won't say who or what, oh and if your wondering how York is still alive, remember Caboose popping those bubbles that brought Sister along with them even when she was stuck in blood gulch. Also shout out to Monty Oum, I may not have known him personally but I personally praise his work in animation and consider his fight scenes art, May you rest in peace)**


	3. flying and burning

**Yugioh Arc RVB**

(A/N: This is a non-profit fan-based crossover Red vs. Blue are owned by Rooster teeth and Yugioh Arc V is owned by Kazuki Takehashi and Shounen Jump)

*Lopez speaking Spanish*

Chapter 3: That wasn't dueling, that was flying and burning

Now that the reds and blues had their new clothes and cards came the next step learning how to play the duel monsters card game, Shuzo stood and addressed his students. "Okay, since we have new 'transfer students' we must teach them everything they need to know about the duel monsters card game" Shuzo said with gusto.

"Oh we already learned how to play" Tucker said.

Everyone looked at them "What?" Shuzo said blankly at the group.

"We already learned how to play monster, magic, trap, how to summon fusion, synchro, xyz all of it" Wash said.

"How did you guys learn it in such a small amount of time?" Yuya asked.

"Same way anyone learns anything, the Internet, duh" Grif answered.

"Well my lesson plans just went down the drain" Shuzo said almost crying on his hands and knees. *Yes, just another example of humans being made obsolete by machines, oh how the robot apocalypse will be glorious*Lopez said.

"Well, they would have been excellent lesson plans, sir" Simmons putting a hand on Shuzo's back.

"Thank you Simmons" Shuzo replying to the ginger haired teenager.

Yuzu whispered to Grif, "Okay now I get why you guys always call him a kiss ass". "Kids these days they learn so fast" Yoko said

"So now what?" Wash asked. "Well me, Yuzu and Sora are planning to enter the Maiami Championship" Yuya said.

"What's that?" Sarge questioned.

"It is where the best duelists in the city come to prove their skills they learnt from their respective duel schools, also some respective fame and cash prizes" Yuya asked.

"Oh, sign me up" Sarge said.

"Sounds like a challenge, I'm in" Carolina said.

"There goes her ego again" Wash said under his breath

"What was that?" Carolina said.

"Nothing" Wash replied.

"Yeah, but the only way to enter is to have at least fifty duels with a 60% win rate."

"Well it's hopeless my only regret is that we haven't gave up sooner" Grif said.

"Shut up Grif" said Kiki.

"Another way is to have six consecutive wins maybe my duel manager. Nico Smiley can help you guys, he's coming around today," Yuya said.

"Really you think he can help us find some easy wins, and I emphasize EASY because you know" Tucker said pointing to Caboose who pouring juice into a funnel thinking it was a cup.

"We'll see if there is a 'special' division" Yuya said.

"I'll go stop him" Wash got up and walked to the kitchen as the doorbell rang.

"Oh that must be him" Yuya said as he went to answer the door.

The S.I.M troopers were shocked to see Yuya's manager he had a black and yellow striped suit and red bowtie but what really stood out was the fact that he looked like. "HITLER" Sarge yelled as he tackled Yuya's manager to the ground as he, Tucker, Grif, Doc and Simmons grouped together and started to beat the crap out of him.

"Wait guys stop" Yuya pleaded.

"The man is not Hitler and Doc I thought you were a pacifist?" Yuzu yelled.

"I am but, this is Hitler we're talking about" Doc said as he punched Nico's pancreas.

"What's going on?" Carolina asked entering the scene, Wash, Donut and Caboose trailing behind her.

"We found Hitler's zombie, speaking of which, Sora" Sarge yelled.

"Yes" Sora whimpered.

"Grab me my Shotgun it's time to use zombie plan #29" Sarge said.

"WHAT," Nico screamed.

"On it sir" Sora said but was stopped by Yuya

"DON'T GIVE HIM A WEAPON," he screamed at him.

"Sorry, military mentality" Sora said.

"Guys, this guy isn't Hitler, he's just some guy with a stupid moustache," Carolina said. The reds and Tucker looked at each other before letting go of Yuya's manager.

Carolina help him up his clothes torn and his face bruised with a black eye and glasses cracked. "I just want to say I'm sorry this happened sir, my friends are idiots" Carolina said as everyone got off him.

"It's okay, it's not the first time this happened, but most people here do associate it with Charlie Chaplin" Nico replied.

"Good, guess we don't have to use the zombie plans yet, boys" Sarge said. "Why do you guys have zombie plans?" Yuya asked.

"Because, there are two kinds of people, those who have plans for the zombie apocalypse and the others we call dinner, my plan is go to Alaska or somewhere else cold, Simmons plan is to stay in the attic like a wimp, and all 37 zombie plans involve murdering me" Grif said.

"What about you Wash, got any zombie plans," Sora asked.

"This is the first time I'm hearing this, but I watched all of the Walking Dead, I believe I can make a list on do's and don'ts" Wash said.

"Oh, just to let you know there is a zombie archetype, I'm saying this now cause you guys are speaking of zombie plans and if Sarge went up against a zombie duelist. I fear he would pull out his shotgun and shoot the poor kid in the face" Shuzo said.

"In all honestly I probably would have, and punched Grif in the face" Sarge admitted.

Nico feeling out of the loop, holding a steak to his eye "I'm sorry who are you people?" Nico asked the group.

"Oh sorry, we're new duelists from out of town and we would like to enter the Maiami Championship, Yuya told us you can help us find some duels" Wash told him.

"Well please don't beat me up again, but I don't think I can be able to organize sixty duels, and it's nothing personal, but the duels I organize are suppose to teach my clients important lessons on how to be a fantastic entertainment duelist" Nico said.

"Well I guess it's time to give up time to watch some TV" Grif said planting his fat butt on the couch turning on the TV.

"Are you seriously going to watch TV" Yuzu yelled at him.

The news popped on the TV and a news reporter spoke her report. "In recent news reports of vandalism, petty theft and brutality in the south west area all linked to a duel gang 'the Demon's face'. The police report that they have more than sixty members" The reporter said causing to give the reds and blues ideas

"WHY TV, WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME" Grif lamented about now he has to do stuff. 'Ah duel gangs that take me back' Yoko thought.

* * *

The Reds and Blues took to the streets of Miami city, Yuya Yuzu, Sora and Gongenzaka came along to try to talk them out of it. Carolina deduced that they would be hiding in a large structure or something and had Simmons do a quick search of possible locations. Lopez stayed back to make some upgrades to the warthogs and make them road worthy while spouting Spanish profanities. "I'm done for, just leave me here to die" Grif said lying on the ground.

"We've only walked four city blocks" Gongenzaka surprised by how unfit Grif was.

"Grif ate twenty of Yoko's pancakes this morning I'm surprised he even walked one" Doc inquired.

"Guys I don't think it is a good idea to take on a duel gang, I mean you guys are just beginners" Yuya asked.

"Don't worry I don't lose" Carolina said

"Cause your ego won't let you" Wash said under his breath.

"Anyway these guys could be dangerous do you at least have a battle plan?" Yuzu asked.

"Easy we find them, deliver a red army ass kicking" Sarge said punching his hand.

"And a blue army ball busting and take their base as our own, and plus I brought my sword" Tucker said referring to the alien artifact on his belt.

"Yeah we're going to grab them by the balls" Donuts said. "Why do try fit innuendo into everything?" Sora asked

"What's an innuendo?" Donut replied.

"Yeah not gonna lie it is getting crowded at home, Sora is too much house guest as it is" Yuya admitted.

"Yeah Grif did use a trashcan outside as a toilet" Simmons said.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Yuzu screamed.

"Hey, My sister could not get out of the shower I had to go somewhere" Grif rebutted.

"Hey, It takes a lot of work to get myself sexy" Kaikaina said.

"Tell me about it" Donut added.

"Can we change the subject to how are we going to find this duel gang?" Sora asked.

Caboose who stared stupidly at a building "Hey guys this house is smiling" Caboose was referring a building of a red devil face made with graffiti.

"I guess we can start with the building with the demon face on it" Doc said."I guess the police force gets paid worse than us" O'Mailey commented.

"You got paid?" Simmons asked.

"Okay, so I suggest we enter through some open windows cause we can't knock on the door obviously" Carolina planned.

"Freckles can you knock on the door" Caboose asked his robot pet.

"Command authorized" the mechanical dog said as a cannon and rocket launcher came out of his back.

"Da hell" Yuya said.

"Firing main cannons" Freckles said as he powered up a lazer aimed at the door

"EVERYONE MOVE" Wash ordered, everyone scattered as the Freckles destroyed the door.

"What the hell, who has the balls to take us on?" A thug said looking at the smoke.

"Oh no one special just the incredibly good looking badasses ready to take you to jail" Tucker said.

"Yeah, and on my favorite day of the year, DIRTBAG PUNCHING DAY" Sarge hollered.

"Oh please like the ten of you can take on the sixty of us" another thug smirked, which only caused the SIM troopers to smirk.

* * *

After 30 minutes of asskicking, the leader of the group heard someone coming towards his real solid vision room, he was a trim 26-year-old man with a green Mohawk he was wearing a black leather jacket and jeans and a grey t-shirt with a burning skull on it. There was a banging on his door before Wash and Gongenzaka pried it open. "Hello Assface" Tucker said mockingly.

"Who dares to challenge the leader of the Demon's face" The leader said.

"The same guys who kicked the crap out of your army of cannon fodder," Grif said as the rest of the gang moaned on the floor.

"So anyway what's you name or should we just call you bitchface," Simmons said only to have a knife thrown at his feet startling him.

"Name's Knives, and which one of you wants to die first?" Knives said activating his purple duel disk and opening his jacket to reveal many throwing knives.

"I'll duel this dirtbag," Sarge said.

"No, I'll duel him" Tucker argued.

"Both of you stop fighting cause it is obvious that I should duel him" Wash said.

"While you do that I'll raid their fridge" Grif added.

As the reds and blues argued Carolina stepped forward and activated her duel disk. "So, you game to fight me" Carolina said.

"Yeah, how bout you just sit this one out, I only face real opponents not little girls" Knives said.

"What" Yuzu scoffed, everyone looked at the Carolina's expression of pure rage.

"You know what I think Carolina should take this one" Tucker said.

"Yep" Wash said agreeing.

"Kids and Caboose your going to learn a lesson today, how if you piss off Carolina your gonna die a painful death" Sarge said.

"$50 says she rips off his nipples and shoves them up his nose" Tucker said.

"I'll take those odds and raise you a bottle of whiskey" Kiki added.

"No you won't" Grif added.

"Hey how about a deal, if I win we win we get your hideout" Carolina said.

"And your throwing knife kit" Wash added, causing everyone to look at him. "What I always wanted one" He said.

"Alright, but if I win you and the chick in yellow become my women, and the rest of you join my gang" Knives stating his terms.

"Eugh, what a sleezeball" Yuzu said.

"Yeah, I know right, barf" Kiki added.

"If Carolina doesn't kill him, I will" Grif said.

"Deal" Carolina said .

"Alright, this will be easy" Knives said with a smirk, as he snapped his fingers and the room changed to a dark and evil throne room setting.

"I got to record this ass kicking" Tucker said pulling out his duel disk to use the camera function.

"ACTION DUEL" both combatants spoke

 **Knives LP: 4000**

 **Carolina LP: 4000**

"Ladies first"Knives said.

"How chivalrous of you" Carolina said sarcastically. "I'll start by placing one card in face down defence position and two cards face down." She said as the cards appear with one sideways and projecting an ball of energy with angry eyes.

"Haha face down position, Bow Chicka Bow Wow" Tucker said amused in the stands.

"Really Tucker" Yuya said to him.

"My move" Knives said as he drew a card. "Alright I summon Brron Mad king of the Dark world in attack mode," Knives said as the demonic king rose _(lvl 4,ATK 1800)_ , "I'll then equip him with fairy meteor crush" he placed the spell card in his duel disk and the demon began to glow crimson. "With this you'll still take damage from monsters in defense position, Now attack my king" he said as the king destroyed the face down revealing a blue bear _(lvl 4, DEF 1000)_ being shattered into dust.

 **Carolina LP: 3200**

"And the onslaught continues because whenever my liege does damage I get to discard a card" Knives boosted as he slotted a card into the graveyard.

"Pfft what a dumbass getting rid of his own cards" Grif scoffed. "Don't be so hasty there's always a trick to every card, trust me" Gongenzaka warned.

"Now the monster I discarded effect activates, I get to summon him from my graveyard, rise Goldd, wu-lord of Dark world" he said as the golden demon rose from a black portal _(lvl 5, ATK 2300)_.

"Hey, your not the only one that can call for back up. When my Mother Grizzly is destroyed by battle I can summon a water monster under 1500 attack points from my deck, like Defender of the ice barrier in defense mode" she said as a orange fox in ice barrier armor from head to tail emerged _(lvl 3, DEF 1600)_.

"Well I guess my demon's eating fox tonight, Goldd attack" The Demon swung his golden axe. "Hold it I activate a hero's emergence you get to choose a card in my hand and if it's a monster I get to summon it, so what's it gonna be" Carolina said.

"I'll pick the one on the left," Knives said bitterly.

"You choose my Dance Princess of the ice barrier and she's ready to kick your ass in attack mode" She said as the dark haired, red dressed ice princess with giant snowflake shurikens emerged _(lvl 4, ATK 1700)._ "And with another ice barrier on the field your monsters can't attack if they are stronger than my defender's defense" She said as a giant snowflake shield to stop the axe.

"You got lucky bitch, I place one card face down and end my turn" Knives said.

"My Draw" she said as she drew a card, she saw an action card on a balcony as well as knives both rushed towards the card. "Yes this action card may make or break Carolina" Yuzu said. Knives threw a few throwing knives at her but she quickly dodged.

"Hey, that's cheating and dangerous, someone could get hurt" Sora said.

"Jesus this guy is just begging for a Project Freelancer asskicking" Wash said. Knives jumped on the balcony and was about to get the grab the action card but Carolina jumped onto the ledge of the balcony and grabbed the card from under him.

"What is Project Freelancer?" Yuya asked

. "Project Freelancer was this military program that created our A.I. friends, and make the most awesome badasses to ever live. Including me and Carolina having each a special skill, but through non-legal experimentation and espionage, which we did not know at the time, we did a lot of bad things but we are trying to make up for it" Wash added.

"What were you guys good at?" Sora asked

"Carolina's a master of martial arts and me knife throwing even though me being a badass wasn't in the budget, but unlike Mr Asshawk, I'm actually good at it" Wash said.

"He also got a grappling hook stuck to his crotch" Tucker said causing everyone to laugh,

"I told that in confidence," Wash said.

"Okay, now I normal summon Spellbreaker of the ice barrier in attack mode" she said as a red kimono wearing, white haired witch with a wooden staff appeared _(lvl 4, ATK 1200)_. "Next I tune my level 3 defender with my level 4 Spellbreaker," the fox turned into 3 green rings, while the witch jumped through the rings turning into 4 bright stars "Great dragon of the frozen tundra, spread your wing on the frosted wind, Synchro summon, level 7, Gungnir, Dragon of the ice barrier" She said as a giant ice dragon flew onto the field and let out a roar _(lvl 7, ATK 2500)_.

"Whoa, Carolina performed that synchro summoning perfectly, damn" Yuya and the gang were in awe.

"Next I play the action spell Jackpot, with this I can select a monster on my field and draw equal to it's level or rank and I choose Gungnir so I draw 7 cards, then I'll activate my dragon's ability by discarding two cards I can destroy two of your cards so say goodbye to both of your monsters, go Gungnir, Blazing blizzard" she said as the dragon flapped his wings to storm up a blizzard and destroyed Knive's monsters leaving him exposed.

"That dragon is hot" Kiki said for all to hear.

"those monsters went down faster than Doc's respect mwahaha" O'mailey said.

"If she can get this attack through she'll win" Yuya exclaimed.

"Aim for the nuts" Sarge said

"Go Gungnir attack with frozen fire" She said as the dragon unleashed a devastating red and blue flame that engulfed Knives.

 **Knives LP: 5500**

"Hey what the hell, his life points were suppose to go down, that's what the internet told us" Tucker said.

"Hacks I call hacks" Simmons said.

"I just activated Nutrient Z whenever I'm about to take damage over 2000 points I gain an extra 4000 life points" Knives explained.

"Well in that case, Dance Princess lay the pain," she said as the Princess threw her huge ice shurikens at him.

 **Knives LP: 3800**

"Okay, I draw, and now I activate card of sanctity, it makes us draw until we have 6 cards since your hands full I'll draw" he said as he drew 4 cards. Knives smirked sinisterly."Oh, this is just fantastic I now have the means to end this once and for all, I activate Ritual of Destruction" Knives said as a black orb with two white devil horns covered in chains appeared.

"Crap now he's going to ritual summon" Yuya said.

"What the hell is ritual summoning, cause we kinda forgot to read that" Wash admitted.

"Ritual summoning is a summoning method not normally used now a days cause it's so hard to achieve, some would say it's an outdated summoning method" Zuzu explained.

"what like the VCR?" Grif asked.

"What the hell is a VCR?" Sora asked with Grif only replying "exactly".

"I can tribute cards from my field or hand to summon a unspeakable beast, I discard my Lucent Netherlord of dark world and Latinum Exarch of Dark World for the ritual of my ace, Demon who breathes destruction awaken and lay waste to all, Ritual Summon, Arise Galandorf the king of Destruction" Knives said as the orb began to shake causing the chains to break and the orb to transform into a purple demon with a white face _(lvl 7, ATK 2500)_. "Now his special effect I can destroy all monsters whose defense are lower than Galandorf's attack and gains 100 attack points for each one so I'll be returning the favor" Knives said as Carolina's monsters were destroyed. "Now Lucentand Latinum return to the field" he said as the two violet and silver armored demons appeared _(lvl 6, ATK 2400) (lvl 6, ATK 1500)_.

Galandorf _(2500-2700)_

"What he can't do that" Yuya said.

"Why not" Kaikaina asked.

"Dark world monsters effects activates when they are discarded, ritual summoning requires you to tribute cards including from the hand, he must have hacked his duel disk to overlook that and swarm his opponent" Yuzu said.

"THAT NO GOOD CHEATING DIRTBAG" Sarge yelled.

"Hold it I activate My trap Torrential Rebirth, when a water monster my monsters are destroyed I can revive them and deal 500 points for each" She said as a huge geyser erupted and returned her monsters to the field earning a "Hell Yeah" from Tucker.

 **Knives LP: 2800**

"Cute, next I return my Latinum to my hand to special summon Grappha, Dragon lord of dark world _"_ He said as a demonic dragon took the place of one of the demons _(lvl 8, ATK 2700)_. "Next I play graceful charity to draw three cards and discard two, now I get Latinum back on my field". The black and silver demon rose from the grave. "Finally I play gateway to the dark world and revive my Reign-Beaux Overlord of the dark world in my graveyard _)_ " Knives said calling a giant demon holding a scepter( _Lvl 8, ATK 2500_. "I know this is a bit much, but there is no kill like overkill" Knives said sinisterly looking at his demon army, as Reign-Beaux grabbed an action card and giving it to knives.

"Oh man this is not good, Carolina's up against 5 powerful monsters with nothing to defend herself" Yuya stated,

"If she can't turn this around, she and Kiki will, I don't even want to know what will happen" Yuzu said shuttering.

"Don't worry Carolina has been in tighter spots than this" Tucker assured them.

"Man I should have brought my shotgun" Sarge said,

"If we brought any guns we would have been arrested on the street, you red psycho" Gongenzaka told the Sergeant.

"Hey, I'll be a nice guy why don't you just give up sweet cheeks and no body will be hurt, and plus I can be a very lovely person when you get to know me" Knives said giving a perverted grin.

"Go to hell" Carolina retorted.

"So be it, I activate the action spell bypass I can select one of my monsters to attack you directly and I choose Galandorf, now attack Ganlandorf attack with Destruction burst." He said the purple king was preparing to fir a bolt of red energy at Carolina. Carolina looked around then saw an action card on a chandelier.

"That's it," she said as she jumped ledge to ledge she was about to get the card but the blast hit the chandelier sending it to the ground.

 **Carolina LP: 500**

"Carolina" Yuya and Tucker yelled. Everyone looked at the rubble; shocked their friend just got crushed by a hologram.

"Aw man, that chick was a total hottie, oh well." Tucker was ready to go stab him with his alien sword but the rubble started to move, the rubble moved to show Carolina without a scratch, she cracked her neck, she was ready to hurt Knives both his body and ego.

"Whoo go Carolina" Kiki praised.

"Oh yeah, take him down Carolina" Tucker said before he gave Kiki a kiss out of excitement.

"Okay after I kill Knives, I'll kill Tucker" Grif muttered.

"So you survived, it just means you will endure bitter defeat, bitch, Grappha Dark world devastation" Knives said.

"Not happening, I activate the action card great escape, it ends the battle phase so in other words BACK OFF," She said as she punched the demonic dragon in the crotch area.

"DAMN, I am so glad I recorded that" Tucker hollered, the dragon began to whimper as he was just neutered, Carolina stared to the other demons who were terrified of her, she stomped and they just backed away with their hands up.

"Ergh, I end my turn" Knives regrettably said.

"Okay, then since your dragon is hurt I guess he needs to put some ice on it" Carolina quipped causing everyone to groan.

"Carolina maybe leave the jokes to us, stick to kicking everyone's ass" Tucker said.

"Fine whatever, my draw, I activate Magical triangle of the ice barrier, I reveal 3 ice barrier monsters, destroy one of your monsters and summon one of mine, I destroy Latinum and summon General Grunard of the ice barrier," she said as the silver armored demon was destroyed and a blond man wearing ice armor from head to toe, wielding a giant blue sword _(lvl 8, ATK 2800)_. "The reason I spared your dragon is because the strategy I have is just too satisfying" she said with a smirk. "Next I summon Strategist of the ice barrier." An old man wearing ice barrier garb appeared alongside Carolina's forces _(lvl 4, ATK 1600)._ "Next I overlay my level 4 monsters" she said as the strategist and princess turned into blue energy and flew into a galaxy and exploded in a pillar of light. "Behemoth of the the frozen wasteland freeze all who oppose you, XYZ summon, Rank 4, Snowdust Giant". A blue giant covered in ice wielding a ice hammer with two blue balls of energy orbiting it emerged on the field _(Rank 4, ATK 2200, OVU-2)._

"What Synchro and XYZ summoning, damn she learned fast" Yuya said.

"Wow, starting to think the internet will put my dad out of business" Yuzu said,

"you go girl, you're on fire" Donut said,

"Thanks Donut" Carolina thanked."Next I activate surface and revive my defender," she said as the fox returned in defense mode, "Next I'll play card of sanctity," she drew 4 cards. "Now I use a overlay unit to activate my giant's ability," One of the orbs flew into the hammer "I reveal 4 water monsters and all your monsters receive 4 ice counters and each ice counter makes you monsters lose 200 attack points.

"WHAT" Knives yelled as the area and his demons started to cover in ice.

Grappha _(ATK 2700-1900)_

Garandolf _(ATK 2700-1900)_

Lucent _(2400-1600)_

Reign-Beaux _(2500-1700)_

Next due to Grunard I can normal summon another ice barrier again so I summon Blizzerd defender of the ice barrier" a blue armor wearing bird appeared _(lvl 1, ATK 300)._ "Then I sacrifice both defenders" the fox and bird disappeared "To special summon Ice Master." A blonde female wizard, wearing a white and blue robe and an Ice scepter emerged in a tornado of ice _(lvl 8, ATK 2500)_. "She also gives a monster an Ice counter on one monster and I choose Grappha."

Grappha _(ATK 1900-1700)_

"So you thought you could beat me, yeah when hell freezes over, dumbass," Carolina said.

"That was better" Sarge said.

"Now, I'll have my monsters annihilate your army" as she said that Knives' monsters covered their crotches in fear. "ATTACK" Carolina's Ice monsters fire ice blasts at knives monsters destroying them and made Knives fly onto his ass.

 **Knives LP:0**

 **Carolina: WIN**

Everyone rushed down to congratulate Carolina "Carolina, that was awesome" Yuya said.

"Yeah, you tore that sexist pig apart" Yuzu, added.

"Yeah, like you would lose to that A-hole" Tucker added.

"Yeah, Suck it douchebag biker dudes" Simmons added.

"Carolina, always the best of the best" Wash said.

"Yeah, you kicked all sorts of ass, party tonight, whose buying the Jaeger" Sister said.

" Uh, hello" Knives said getting up.

"Okay, so I guess you guys own this place" Sora said.

"Yeah, not happening now get out" Knives ordered.

"But you guys had a deal" Yuya said.

"Yeah, I don't care, now get out of our hideout, or all of you will be breathing through tubes," Knives threatened as the rest of the duel gang swarmed around them.

"Uh guys we got a problem, were outnumbered" Donut panicked.

"Hey we faced worse odds before" Sarge said, "Yeah, but we were armed in our other fights, sir" Simmons stated.

"Well, the only weapons I need are my own two fists" Sarge said.

"I don't think we can talk or duel or way out of this situation can we" Yuzu asked. "It looks that way, don't worry Yuzu I'll protect you" Yuya said causing her to blush.

"Well guys, I think it's Ass Kick o'clock" Tucker stated.

"That's my favorite time of day" Sister said.

"YEAH LET'S GET THEM" Caboose yelled with enthusiasm.

"I the man Gongenzaka agree with my blue companion." He said.

"Freckles, put on some fighting music" Carolina asked and the blue mechanical dog activated his speakers and started to play 'I Burn" by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams **(A/N awesome song)**.

"Whomever kicks the most ass gets first pick of rooms" Carolina said as she rocketed towards the gang then proceeded to unleash her martial art skill to knock out 2 thugs with a quick flurry of punches and kicks.

"ATTACK" Tucker yelled as the band of former soldiers and duel students ran towards the fray.

Donut faced two thugs. "All right, whose ass is ready to get pounded" Donut said making the thugs cringe in confusion, giving Gongenzaka the perfect opportunity to smack their heads together.

"Great job, Donut" Gongenzaka praised.

Simmons was facing off with one guard. "Prepare to get Simmonsized" Simmons said trying to be threatening threw a punch but was immediately caught by the thug. Simmons was about to hit until Doc smacked the thug with a crow bar, while Sora jumped and punched a thug trying to attack Doc.

"Seriously Simmonsized" Sora said blankly at Simmons.

"I never thought I'd ever find someone more pathetic than Doc, I was wrong mwahaha" O'Mailey insulted. "Oh shut up" Simmons retorted.

Sarge was punching a thug in the face until Caboose yelled."Sergeant, more bad people". Sarge stopped his beating to see 15 thugs surrounding them, Sarge saw a broken forklift and got an idea.

"Hey Caboose why don't catch with these guys, use that forklift" Sarge knowing the idiot's super strength.

"Okay" Caboose said running towards the machine, the thugs laughed, but immediately were halted as everyone stared as Caboose lifted the heavy machinery like it was nothing. "Catch" Caboose yelled as he threw the forklift causing the thugs to scatter.

Two thugs surrounded Yuzu. "End of the line girly" a thug said.

"Yuzu," Yuya screamed he looked around for something to help her he saw a fire extinguisher on the floor, he grabbed it then swung it at one of the thug's head knocking him unconscious, then swung at the other thug taking him down as well.

Yuya looked to Yuzu and said with a smile. "Don't worry I got your back". Yuzu grabbed a pipe and threw it at Yuya's direction. Yuya panicked closed his eyes waiting for the pain but heard someone else groan in pain he opened his eyes to see another unconscious thug behind him with the pipe Yuzu threw.

"I got your back too," She said with a smile, Yuya smiled as well as they returned to the fray.

Kiki was also surrounded but she was ready to kick ass one tried to attack her, but got kicked in the nuts. "Yeah how do like that, bitch" Kiki gloated. The others pulled out switchblades things were about to get serious.

"Yo assholes" Tucker hollered rushing towards Kiki's side grabbing his sword hilt from his belt and activating the alien sword. "Mine's bigger" Tucker simply said causing the thugs to drop their weapons and earn a kiss on the cheek from Grif's Sister.

Carolina kept on blocking attacks, delivering powerful punches, blows, spin kicks even launched some thugs in the air and jumped to fight them mid-air. Knives pulled out a knife and was about throw it at her but Washington grabbed his hand. Wash then spun him around, stealing his jacket and the rest of his knives as he stumbled. He regained his footing and threw the knife in his hand at Washington but before it could reach his face he caught it with his hands. Knives was shocked while the former freelancer said. "You think you're the only one who's good with knives." Knives tried to run but was blocked by Freckles growling at him as he was backed against a trash pile. "Relax he's not gonna hurt you" Wash said.

"Really" Knives said.

"Grif however would like to have a word with you" Wash added.

"Who's Grif?" Knives asked, as he said that Grif stood on top of the trash pile looking down on Knives.

"No, one messes with my family" He said as he jumped off to body slam the leader of the gang.

"YAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Knives screamed.

* * *

Police were taking the Demon's face gang into custody, Knives was being loaded into an ambulance, Grif's body slam broke some of his bones. The gang were looking at the beautiful sunset, relaxing after the brawl and surprisingly zero injuries. "Ha, ha, what a day, we got a new place, we got into the duel championship and we kicked ass doing it, I can call this day a slam dunk" Sarge said.

"Yeah, I honestly feel like I got a sugar rush right now, and haven't eaten any candy yet" Sora said.

"Yeah adrenaline will do that to ya" Doc remarked.

"Today was a lot of fun" Caboose said.

"Affirmative" Freckles commented.

"Yes Caboose today was fun despite getting in a fight with a biker gang" Yuya said.

"Yeah, by the way thanks for having my back Yuya" Yuzu said with a blush, Yuya blushed.

"Well, you also had mine, what are best friends for" Yuya said causing both to smile.

"Yeah, but the ass kicking was the best part" Wash said.

"I agree we fought valiantly" Gongenzaka.

"Yeah, I basically broke a man" Grif said.

"Yeah finally your fat ass is good for something" Simmons said causing everyone to laugh.

Tucker looked at Carolina and Sister talking to each other he walked up to them. "Hey, Carolina can I talk to ya" Tucker asked.

"If you are trying to talking us into celebratory three way, I'm going to punch you in the nuts" Carolina steamed.

"Aww" Sister said depressed.

"What no, why does everyone assume I'm going to say something perverted, I want you to teach me how to kick ass" Tucker said.

"Oh you were actually serious, well I guess after we move in we can start training" Carolina said.

"Oh can I join you in training?" Kiki asked.

"Why would you want to join us?" Carolina said.

"Well, considering that you guys and my brother had been on so many adventures. It got me thinking that I should contribute to the group and learn how to fight like you, that way I can protect him like he's protected me all these years" Sister said.

"You know what sure, the more the merrier" Carolina said with a smile.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," Kiki said giving Carolina a hug.

"Sweet so now what" Tucker said,

"I guess we can start by thinking on how we can explain Yoko and Shuzo how we dragged their kids into a gang war" Carolina said.

"Yeah, that was not our best idea" Tucker admitted as the three looked into the sunset before they were interrupted by Donut trying to start a sing a long.

 _"Now that we come so far, how can ever start again"_ the pink soldier sang causing everyone to join in.

On a rooftop Shun was looking at the scene that has unfolded. "Hmmm, so these must be the Academia reconnaissance force, I will destroy them all" Shun said menacingly.

 **(A/N so the first duel is over and done, and not only that got to see some ass kicking along the way. But next chapter Shun will face one of the blood gulch gang, anyone want to guess who it might be, also as that Nico Smiley joke, seriously any one who has seen him in the anime could make the comparison, Arc V abridged definitely made that joke. Also like to say about the dark world ritual summon combo, I have been told by my friend and fellow yugioh fan fiction writer that this combo isn't possible, I won't change it cause I found it entertaining but I just want to put this disclaimer do not use that in the actual card game you'll get in trouble Anyway see you next time)**


	4. Cyborg Chicken Chaos

**Yugioh Arc RVB**

(A/N: This is a non-profit fan-based crossover Red vs. Blue are owned by Rooster teeth and Yugioh Arc V is owned by Kazuki Takehashi and Shounen Jump)

*Lopez speaking Spanish*

Chapter 4: Cyborg Chicken Chaos

A few days have past since the reds and blues moved into their new place, and being recognized as heroes for capturing the demon's face, even got a congratulations from the mayor because of the feat, although they often made comments on how fat and weird looking he looked. They also got some jobs to earn some cash before the championship, although they set a few rules no drug dealing and no prostitution, much to Tucker's and Kiki's protest. Doc started working at a private practice as an intern although he is also being studied because of O'Mailey. Simmons got a job for a tech support company, although the various amounts of yelling and swearing at him makes him cry more on a daily basis. Donut got a job at a woman's clothing store and is very helpful in picking out customers' outfits. Grif was working at a fast food restaurant but was fired on his first day for taking bites out of the food. Sarge and Lopez had become unlicensed mechanics that work in their new garage.

Carolina, has been teaching self defense techniques at the local gym, and been giving private lessons to Tucker and Kiki who are doing quite well. David and Tucker have been working at a grocery store and receiving a fair amount of money. Kiki got a job as a phone sex operator even though she rebutted that it wasn't technically prostitution and after a few hours of arguing with Grif and Carolina she kept her job **(A/N Blazing Saint productions may not be politically correct about the phone entertainment business, I just make these jokes for fun, and in all seriousness for all RVB fans this is sister we are talking about of course she would take this job)** she makes an insane amount of money she made for the house. Caboose on the other hand has been in a depression he still plays with Freckles but he still feels lonely.

* * *

Yuya, Yuzu, Sora, Gongenzaka, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi, Yoko and Shuzo were heading to the new red and blue base the demon face on the front was painted over with a red cobra on the back of a blue eagle. "Wow, they really spruced this place up" Yoko remarked.

"Yes and that mural really got me hot blooded" Shuzo added as they entered the building.

They saw a nice living room that overlooked the solid vision hologram arena below, and lead into an open kitchen. There was a corridor that leads to the S.I.M Troopers rooms. Then a touch screen activated and a blue eye like symbol emerged. "Welcome, this is a private residence, state your business or die" The voice said causing everyone discomfort

"Don't worry Sheila they're friendly, hey guys welcome to our home" Tucker said inviting his friends as everyone entered the living room.

"Hey Tucker how have you been, also what's with Glados here" Yuya said.

"Oh that's Sheila, she's an A.I. program that operated our tank, a spacecraft and now our home" Tucker replied.

"Wow cool, the robot lady gives me the shivers" Futoshi said doing his little dance.

"Your dance amuses me, for that I will not harm you or your friends" Sheila responded.

*Until I build my Queen her robot body and begin the robot uprising* Lopez said.

"Aww thank you Lopez" Sheila said.

"Yeah, robots are awesome, even though I can't understand Lopez" Tatsuya said.

"Yeah, I think Lopez and Sheila would make a great couple" Ayu said.

*Maybe only kill the stupid ones then* Lopez said having a change of processor.

"After some renovations, we have finally made this place our home" Doc said. "Our home is still basically a giant toilet muahahaha" O'Mailey added

"Everything has been great, although Caboose has still been mopping around recently" the aqua trooper added as Caboose released a sad whimper while petting Freckles.

"Oh poor baby" Kiki said as she hugged him.

"What's wrong with him?" Yuzu asked.

"Our friend we lost, Epsilon or we sometimes called Church, an A.I. and to Caboose, he was his best friend, even though Caboose may have been a nuisance to him he still cared about the kid." Carolina said.

"Oh I'm sorry" Yoko said.

"It's okay, the pain is still there for all of us but I can honestly say meeting you guys, learning about action duels it's been nice" Wash said.

"It's been nice meeting you guys too, also how long did it take for you to get the place like this?" Shuzo asked, "It took Lopez about 5 minutes" Simmons said.

"Honestly robot labor, best labor force" Grif added.

*Yeah, mainly cause unlike humans, machines don't make mistakes* Lopez said.

"We probably should find someone to fix that voice chip," Gongenzaka said.

*Nah insulting these idiots and them not knowing is the best part of my day* Lopez replied knowing they would go unheard.

Sora looked to the fridge and had a thought, "Hey is it okay if a I grab a soda from the fridge" Sora asked.

"Go for it" Carolina said.

Sarge widened his eyes in shock as Sora reached for the fridge door, "WAIT SORA I PUT AN ANTI-GRIF SYSTEM ON THE FRIDGE" Sarge warned.

Sora opened the fridge door, "What is an anti-Grif-" Sora was then interrupted by an automated voice.

"UNAUTHORISED ACCESS, FIRING MAIN CANNON" the voice said as a small crossbow device emerged in the fridge armed with a brick, and fired at Sora's crotch. Everyone rushed to Sora's side, Sarge lifted him onto the couch.

"Why would you make that?" Yuya yelled at him.

"1 so that Grif doesn't eat all our food and leaves us to starve and 2," Sarge said as Grif rushed to the fridge to raid it.

"Sweet now I can," Grif said before.

"UNAUTHORISED ACCESS" Then Grif took a brick launched to the nuts.

"That's why" Sarge said chuckling.

"Sarge can you get them an ice pack each" Carolina asked.

As Sarge got the ice packs for Sora and Grif a foul stench filled the You Show gangs nose. "Oh God, what is that foul stench" Yuzu said holding her nose.

"Yeah that would be Grif's room, it's real nasty in there" Donut said.

"It's not that bad, also Donut your room is covered top to bottom in glittery paint" Grif said.

"Dude, even cockroaches think that it is to gross to live in" Simmons said.

Yoko approached the room "uh, Yoko I wouldn't go in there if I were you" Kiki warned.

"I've cleaned Yuya's room for 14 years, I think I can handle it" Yoko said as she entered the room that had 'Grif" written on it, a few seconds later they heard a loud scream from Yoko and everyone immediately rushed to her aid.

"Kaa-san" Yuya said as he ran into the room and step on something gross, he looked down to see an old moldy taco. "ARGH, WHY IS THERE AN OLD MOLDY TACO IN YOUR ROOM, GRIF" Yuya screamed at him, while they found his mother with a shocked look on her face.

Yuzu looked up to see a pair of dirty underwear stuck on the ceiling, "HOW DID YOUR UNDERWEAR GET ON THE CEILING" Yuzu yelled.

"I the man Gongenzaka-," although his thought was interrupted by something unexpected. "SOMETHING JUST BRUSHED UP AGAINST MY FOOT"

"What is it a rat?" Sora asked.

"I don't know but it had six feet, fur and wings" Gongenzaka said grossed out.

"Uh kids, I think we should get out of the room, I touched one of the piles of trash now my hand is starting to burn" Shuzo said

The You Show gang exited the room each of them about to puke. "Yeah sorry about that, we were going to clean his room, but our heavy lifter is too depressed to do anything, although now looking at it the only way to clean this thing is with a flamethrower" Wash said.

"I'm just surprised that anything is alive in there" Doc said, "Well except for the human cockroach" O'Mailey said referring to Grif who responded with a loud "HEY"

"Church was my best friend, He was so kind to me" Caboose said.

"He yelled at you every day, often with death threats" Simmons said.

"He was always happy to see me," Caboose continued

"Caboose's existence filled most of his life with despair and anger," Grif continued

"Even though there was an accident with the tank," Caboose said.

"Which he caused," Wash added.

"He was always my best friend" Caboose said crying.

Everyone looked at Caboose "Hey Caboose how about we take you to the mall wouldn't that be fun?" Yuya said.

"We can get candy and ice cream," Sora said.

Hearing this Caboose rushed to Carolina's side "Can we go to the mall Carolina, can we, can we?" He said with childlike glee.

"Sure, that sounds like fun" Carolina said knowing she couldn't say no to that face.

"Wow you can be real nice when you aren't being the fourth scariest person we know" Sarge said.

"There are people scarier than the chick who punched a dragon in the nards" Sora said.

"Wait, fourth scariest person, who's scarier than me?" Carolina asks.

"You're seriously gonna make this into a competition" Washington said blankly.

"In third place Dr Emily Grey" Sarge said, which reminded everyone of her 'interrogation', which made Carolina respond "fair enough" Carolina agreed.

"Why" Yuya was about to say his question but Tucker leant down and whispered something into his and Sora's ear.

"Look long story short, she is a crazy surgeon, and tip of advice never stick your dick in crazy" Tucker saying his piece

"Solid advice" Yuya said sarcastically.

"In second place Tex" Grif said. "Church's crazy ex and he told me once she beat a man to death with their own skull, even thinking about her makes my nuts ache" Grif added then started to hold his nuts in the fetal position crying.

"Yeah, Tex punched him in the nuts like a lot and super hard" Tucker said as Sarge laughed at Grif's pain

"What that doesn't seem physically possible" Carolina said skeptical of her rival's feat even though there was a teenager in the room with natural red and green hair in the room so anything is possible.

"She found a way, anyway in the number one spot is THE BIG, THE BAD, THE BAT-SHIT CRAZY META" Sarge said in a scary voice.

"Who is this Meta you speak of?" Yuzu asked.

"Only the scariest mute ever who has the strength of like twenty bears, " Grif said.

"I stabbed him in the chest with my sword and he walked it off like a flu shot" Tucker said.

"I shot him multiple times with my shotgun before hooking him to a Warthog and throwing it off a cliff" Sarge said.

"No, there's more to that, he use to be part of Project Freelancer he was known as Agent Maine, he use to be strong loyal soldier but after he got an A.I. implant he went savage, he hunted us, his friends, to gain more A.I.s the guy drove himself to madness, he was no longer Maine he was now the monster the Meta" wash explained leaving the You show students shocked Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi holding onto Yoko's jeans.

"Oh my goodness" Yoko said.

Sarge kneeled down to the kids level to talk to them "Don't worry kids you don't have to fear the Meta, because he's dead and even he were by some chance alive Tucker has his armor and we won't let anyone hurt you." Sarge's words seemed to calm down the children.

"Yeah but still, he was still a good man, Our leader just didn't have us in his best interest, We realized to late and paid the price" Carolina continued.

"I am so sorry for your friend" Yuya said

"Thank you, well enough reminiscing I believe we were going to get Caboose some candy and Ice cream" Carolina said with a smile.

"Yaaaaaaay" Caboose said having the most enthusiasm

"Well I guess it's settled" Yuya said.

With that being said everyone except for Lopez and Sheila got in the warthogs that Lopez has modified to seat 7 extra passengers instead of the turrets and drove down to the mall.

* * *

After ten minutes of driving they arrived at the Maiami city mall, which was an open aired mall so it was like a street with a bunch with nothing but stores. "Okay everyone we'll split up and meet back here at 4pm got it, also which one of you wants to look after Caboose" Carolina said and immediately everyone but the You show kids, Wash and Donut ran off.

"I'll watch Caboose for you guys" Sora offered.

"And I the man Gongenzaka shall assist him" Gongenzaka said.

"Okay, just for the love of god don't let him out of your sight otherwise bad things will happen, I can not stress this enough and makes sure he drinks his apple juice" Wash said as the three walked off with Freckles trailing behind them to the candy store "I already know this may have been a mistake" Wash said to himself.

* * *

Yuya and Yuzu were walking towards the card shop, "So Yuzu I forgot to ask what was Carolina and the others like" Yuya asked. Yuzu blushed remembering her talk with Carolina

"Uh nothing much, Donut painted our nails we gossiped, we found out Grif and Simmons are straight" Yuzu said.

"Wait Grif and Simmons are straight?" Yuya asked

"I know I was surprised too, what about you?" Yuzu replied.

Yuya thought about how the soldiers razzed him about his relationship with Yuzu. "Nothing much, just chatted about their stories, Tucker tried to peek on my mom speaking of which he owes me $20 because of the Grif and Simmons thing and Sarge was singing in his sleep" Yuya said.

"What was he singing" Yuzu asked.

 _"I just wish that Grif was dead, put a bullet through his head_ " Yuya sang causing Yuzu to laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile at another part of the mall Tucker and Kiki were walking around the mall. "So Kiki how was Blood Gulch after we left?" Tucker asked.

"Well after that Grey guy speaking choked me till I passed out, I woke up to find myself alone in the canyon, it was fun at first having the place but after a while it got lonely, when I saw that message that you guys are still alive, I was so happy that I could see you again, getting my teenage body is a bonus and I'm seeing some weird colours I guess that means that portal thing fixed my colorblindness so that's cool" Kiki said.

Hearing that Tucker embraced her, "I am so sorry that we left you all alone" Tucker said unknowing that Grif and Simmons were watching them Grif having a look of pure rage while eating a burger.

"So, now that we are alone, how about we go on a date right now?" Tucker asked

"I did see a Victoria Secret a few stores down want to see me try out lingerie" Sister offered.

Grif hearing this "WHAT THE FUCK, OKAY I'M GOING DOWN THERE" Grif roared dropping his burger about to charge down there, but Simmons tried to hold back, barely.

"Dude calm down she'll be fine she does have the ultimate trap card, Chlamydia" Simmons laughed but caused Grif to be enraged enough break out of his hold and punch Simmons in the throat

"It would be good to go to a victoria secret I'm not banned from" Tucker said but as they were about to head off they bumped into a huge, muscular young man that towered over them causing Kiki to fall to the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry miss" The young man said, his voice sounded of an 18 year old. He had short brown hair, Caucasian skin he was wearing a black turtleneck, brown jeans and a white jacket. The huge man extended his arm to help Kaikaina up. "My name is Atem Eniam it is nice to meet you"

"Kaikaina Grif" Kiki introduced herself

"Lavernius Tucker" Tucker doing the same shaking his hand, which gave Atem time to notice their duel disks

"You guys are duelists, same here are you going to participate in the Maiami Championship cause I'm entering as well" Atem said

"Yes, well we're kind of on a date here, hope we'll meet you in the tournament" Tucker said dragging Kiki to Victoria Secret.

"Bye huge dude" Kiki said waving to Atem

* * *

Meanwhile, Noburu, Sora Caboose and Freckles were in a candy store buying candy. Parents kept their kids distant from the group because of the mechanical dog armed with advanced weaponry. "You feeling better Caboose?" Sora asked.

"Yes, Thank you very much Sora, Gong and Zeke" Caboose said.

"Gongenzaka, and That is good to hear, by the way Sora mind if you watch Caboose while I head to the bathroom" Gongenzaka said.

"Sure" Sora said as Gongenzaka left the store, Sora then saw some donut shaped candies with various flavors and was captivated by a wall of candy. As his back was turned Caboose saw a butterfly then start to follow it out of the store and into the mall with freckles. Shun was watching the scene from a rooftop and start to jump roof-to-roof following Caboose.

After a few minutes Gongenzaka returned to see Sora trying to carry three times his weight in candy. "Sora, where's Caboose?" The huge teen asked only for Sora to look around to see that Caboose and Freckles to be gone.

"I only turned my back for two minutes, where did he go?" Sora proclaimed.

"Well until we find them no candy for you" Noburu said swiping the bag of candy off the blue haired boy.

"Oh son of a bitch" Sora said the phrase he learned from the soldiers

* * *

Meanwhile, a group of LDS students were walking through the mall one was a blonde and light haired teenager in a white school uniform and red pants. "Man, these cards are awful" He said.

"Says the guy who switches decks more often than they switch Saturday night live actors" a teenager with purple hair and purple jacket and white pants.

"Dude, he's paying for our cards, maybe stop the disses, even though that was hilarious a shorter boy with tan skin long hair and a white jacket with torn sleeves and a black shirt and pants underneath.

"Any way, why aren't you with your lackeys, Sawatari?" A dark skinned girl with long black hair and a blue top over a yellow shirt and black pants asked.

"Well Masumi, they all got chickenpox" Sawatari responded

"Isn't that dangerous for people our age?" the brown hair boy asked.

"Probably Yaiba, I'm not a doctor" Sawatari responded then he saw someone in hot pants and long, smooth, feminine legs although they couldn't see the rest of the person because they were bending down around a corner. "Hello hottie two o'clock, wish me luck boys, I'm getting my self a date" Sawatari said walking towards the person.

"Who wants to bet he gets rejected?" the purple haired boy said.

"Hokuto, do really think their would be any other outcome" Yaiba said.

"You're right, the hell was I thinking" Hokuto said.

"Hey there pretty lady, do you want to go on a date with the great Sawatari Shingo" Sawatari boasted. The person stood up and walked around the corner to reveal Franklin Delano Donut. Discovering that he just flirted with a dude, his face went into pure shock, Sawatari thought 'Oh GOD', while Masumi, Hokuto and Yaiba just started to laugh.

"I'm sorry but you're a bit to young for me, but good for you coming out of the closet" Donut complimented him.

"What's going on here?" Carolina said coming from around the corner along with Wash, Sarge, and Doc.

"Oh this kind little boy wanted to go on a date with me although, he is a bit to young for me" Donut said

"Wait, wait, wait so he was asking out you" O'Mailey said, that caused everyone but Sawatari and Donut to start busting there guts laughing.

"Hey what's going on, wait Sawatari?" Yuya said as he and Yuzu entered the scene.

"Yuya, you know this guy?" Wash said.

"He's from Leo Duel School and he stole Yuya's pendulum cards" Yuzu said

"Well I am the true master of the pendulum summon, son of the mayor, I am the great Sawatari Shingo" Sawatari boasted.

"I never thought I'd find a person more annoying than Grif, apparently I was wrong" Sarge said

"He also tried to ask me on a date but I declined, to young for me" Donut said.

"I thought you were a chick," Sawatari yelled causing Yuya and Yuzu to snicker which soon turned to laughter.

"Hey aren't you guys that took down the Demon's head gang?" Yaiba asked.

"Indeed we are my name is Carolina, this is Wash, Sarge, Doc and you already are acquainted with Donut" Carolina said

"Dude you guys were awesome taking on an entire duel gang and punching that dragon in the nuts that was something I'd never even imagine, my name is Yaiba, Yaiba Todo, the girl over there is Masumi and the purple haired guy is Hokuto" Yaiba said.

"Nice to meet you" Masumi said.

"Same here, also How did you take out that duel gang" Hokuto said.

"Let's just lets just say we have a lot of experience fighting an army of assholes, and giving a swift and painful as kicking" Sarge said.

"Well if you guys are so skilled in dueling, How about I take you guys on, cause non of you are even close to my level of skill" Sawatari said.

"Hey if he's going to be dueling you guys so will I" Yaiba said.

"Same here" Hokuto said

"I agree" Masumi said.

"I wouldn't recommend that Sawatari, she did punch a dragon in the nards," Yuya warned.

"Well if you want a duel, let's duel cause you know what they say today is a good day for you to die" Sarge said in his southern accent

"Fair warning most of these guys are crazy," Yuzu said.

"Hey guys what's going on here?" Sora said moving towards the group while Gongenzaka searched for Caboose, which immediately got the soldiers' attention.

"Sora where is Caboose?" Washington said with fear in his voice.

"Look we may have lost him, I looked away for two minutes, but me and Gongenzaka are looking for him," Sora admitted.

"WHAT" the former soldiers yelled.

"Oh god this bad" Carolina said.

"Hey don't ignore me, I'll tell my papa on you" Sawatari said

"Tell him what? That you are little bitch" Sarge retorted.

"GUYS WE HAVE A CRISIS HERE" the blond and brown haired freelancer yelled at them.

"Oh come on Caboose is older than me, so he's stupid I mean what's the worst that can happen" Sora said. As he said those words a huge explosion could be seen in the distance from a few blocks away.

"DA HELL" Yaiba screamed.

Wash looked to the blue haired boy and yelled, "THAT, THAT WHAT HAPPENS SORA, AT MINIMAL" He yelled as Yuya, Yuzu and the rest of the gang left the Leo students behind.

* * *

Tucker, Kiki, Grif and Simmons all saw the explosion, "Please tell me that isn't Caboose" Tucker said.

"I could but I would be lying" Grif replied as they ran towards their friends location.

* * *

Caboose was still having fun even after obliviously causing vehicles, buildings and non-flammable objects to spontaneously combust just by his touch alone trying to catch the butterfly. "Today is a fun day, isn't that right freckles" Caboose said.

"Affirmative" Freckles said as both walked into an alleyway.

"You stop" an unknown voice said, and then Shun Kurosaki dropped down from the rooftops. "You Academia scum are going to pay for your crimes" Shun said.

"Those fires were accidents, and Tucker did it" Caboose said.

"Hostile detected, lethal force authorized" Freckles said as he revealed his guns and lazer cannons.

"NO FRECKLES, BAD, DOWN" Caboose commanded his robot pet.

"Yes Master" Freckles said as he retracted his weaponry as Shun activated his duel disk.

"Enough talk, duel me so I can seal your fate as well as your little dog thing" Shun demanded causing Freckles to growl.

"Yay someone to play with. My Name is Michael J Caboose, what's yours?" Caboose said eagerly activating his duel disk.

"Since you were inclined to give me your name, I shall give you mine, my name is Shun Kurosaki and for all my friends in the resistance I will destroy you" Shun introduced himself

"Oh you were in the Chorus resistance too, oh boy this'll be a lot of fun" Caboose said

"DUEL" both of them said.

 **Caboose: 4000**

 **Shun: 4000**

"My turn I summon Genex controller in attack mode and set two cards face down" Caboose said as a small yellow robot with a square head and diodes as eyes and ears appeared and two face down cards appeared behind it. ( _Lvl 3, ATK 1400)_. "I end my turn" Caboose said with a smile.

"My turn, draw" Shun said. 'He summoned a normal monster, why would he use such a card, well it's still stronger that any monster I have right now, also can't use Rise Falcon now guess all I can do is set up some defense' Shun thought. "I summon Raid Raptor Vanishing Lanius" A green robotic bird with one blue eye appeared _(lvl 4, ATK 1300)_. "And his ability allows me to special summon another Raid raptor from my hand like another vanishing Lanius" Shun said as another green robotic bird appeared _(lvl 4, ATK 1300)_.

"I place three cards face down and end my turn" Shun said as the cards appeared

"Those are some pretty birdies, I activate my trap, solemn wishes, whenever I draw I gain 500 life points" Caboose said as his trap activated. "I draw" Caboose said as light shone down upon him.

 **Caboose: 4500**

"First I activate pot of greed and draw two cards and I summon Genex Undine in attack mode" Caboose said as a blue female robot appeared, it had a body of a water pump _(lvl 3, ATK 1200)_

 **Caboose: 5000**

"Now I tune my level 3 Controller with my level 3 Undine." Controller turned into 3 green rings, while Undine jumped through the rings and turned into 3 white stars. "My robot friends power up and wash away the bad people, Synchro Summon, Hello level 6 Hydro Genex" Caboose saying his own unique chant, then in a flash of light and upgraded version of Undine appeared with blue robotic wings, was slimmer and had scepter. _(Lvl 6, ATK 2300)_

"Synchro summoning, so you must be the pawn of fusion," Shun said.

"I have no idea what you talking about, Freckles do you know what he means?" Caboose asked his mechanical dog.

"Negative" Freckles replied.

"Don't play dumb to me, you academia bastards took my sister away from me, destroyed my home, for that you will all suffer my wrath" Shun shouted at Caboose.

"I am so sorry, I too have lost my best friend, Church, I miss him and you actually remind me of him." Caboose said sadly but then his face lit up in happiness. "I got an idea, how about we become best friends, we can find your sister and all become super best friends" Caboose offered.

"No, we will not be best friends, not only that is the most ridiculous idea I ever heard, why on god's earth would I ever align myself with the likes of you Academia scum" Shun said venomously.

"Oh, well that is amazing" Caboose yelled in glee.

"What?" Shun responded in confusion.

"Tucker always said, no means yes" Caboose said quoting his perverted teammate.

"That's not even remotely correct" Shun said.

"Well time to continue my turn, I activate convergence of past and future" Caboose said showing a card with a caveman fighting alongside a cyborg with portals behind them. "With this I can summon 2 level 4 or below monsters, one from my graveyard and one from my deck, but their effects are negated, now I special summon to the field Genex Blastfan and Controller to the field." Caboose said as controller and a green fan with robotic arms and legs with one blue eye appeared. "Now I tune level 3 controller with my level 4 blastfan" Caboose said as controller turned into 3 rings and blastfan transformed into 4 white stars in the rings. "My robotic friends power up and blow away evil, Synchro Summon, Level 7 Windmill Genex." In a flash of light a huge green robot with a fan in its chest appeared. _(Lvl 7, ATK 2000)_

"And his ability is that his attack increases for every face down card on the field"

Windmill Genex _(ATK 2000-3200)_

"I also activate his other ability I discard one card to destroy one of your face downs" he said as he discarded the card and Windmill's fan blew a gust that destroyed one of Shun's face downs

Windmill Genex _(ATK 3200-2900)_

"I place one card face down and attack my new best friend with my Windmill, go Whirlwind Wrecker" Caboose said as the Green robot fired a tornado of wind towards one of Shun's birds.

Windmill Genex _(ATK 2900-3200)_

"I activate scrap iron scarecrow and negate one of your attacks, and resets itself" Shun said as a metal scarecrow made out of spare parts blocked the attack.

"Then I attack with Hydro go Splash Spear" as a stream of water pierced one of Shun's monsters and explode. "And whenever she destroys a monster by battle I gain life points equal to the attack points and I end my turn" Caboose said.

 **Shun: 3000**

 **Caboose: 6300**

"Two synchro summonings in one turn, you're good, but not good enough, I draw" Shun said as he looked at the card "I activate Card of sanctity we both draw till we get have six cards in our hand" Shun said as he and Caboose drew their cards.

 **Caboose: 6800**

"Next I summon my final Vanishing Lanius" Shun said as the familiar green cybernetic bird appeared. "And with his ability I special summon Tribute Lanius" A blue version of the familiar cyberbird appeared but had sabers floating around him. "Now I overlay my 3 level 4 raid raptors to call forth my most trusted ally."

Shun said as the 3 monsters turned into purple energy and flew into a galaxy and created a pillar of light. "Obscured falcon, from adversity raise your sharpened claws, Spread your wings of rebellion, XYZ Summon, Come forth Rank 4, Raid Raptor Rise Falcon" Shun shouted as a giant black and teal robotic falcon with 4 wings, thrusters for feathers and six red eyes in the shape of a hexagon appeared with three purple orbs floating around it. _(Rank 4, ATK 100, OVU-3)_

"Oooh, big birdie, I'm going call him Ricky" Caboose said in awe.

"This 'birdie' will be your destruction, and don't call him Ricky I activate Rise falcon's ability" Shun said a one of the purple orbs got absorbed into the falcon's face. "By detaching one overlay unit a can add the attack of all special summoned monsters to Rise Falcon's" Shun said as Hydro and Windmill glowed blue and green respectively and the energy got absorbed into rise falcon as it ignited into flames and rise into the sky

Rise Falcon _(100+2300+3200=5600)_

* * *

The reds and blues split up to find Caboose around the area of destruction. Currently Sarge was searching with Yuya and Yuzu.

"Oh man how are we going to find Caboose?" Yuya said.

"We'll just go the place that has the most fire" Sarge replied but as they did Tucker and Grif arrived on the scene.

"Hey guys who lost Caboose this time?" Tucker said.

"Sora," Yuzu said bluntly.

"Remind me to kick his ass and Caboose's for ruining my date with Kiki" Tucker said.

"I'll remind you after I kick your ass for trying to get in my sister's pants" Grif said to him

"Enough guys we have to find him I can't imagine what kind of trouble he is..." He said as he saw flames int the shape of a bird. "Great Flaming Phoenixes what the hell is that?" Sarge said referring to Rise Falcon in the distance.

"Oh no" Yuzu said as she ran towards the duel.

"Yuzu" Yuya said running after her along with the Tucker, Sarge and Grif.

"Shouldn't we be running away from the scary death bird?" Grif complained.

* * *

"Now Rise Falcon attack that fool's Windmill, Brave Claw Revolution" Shun commanded as he ordered his Falcon to tear Caboose's robot to shreds

"I activate my trap Fairy Box" Caboose said as in an explosion of pink smoke a whak-a mole game appeared and Caboose's machines entered it. "I flip a coin and if I get it right I win a prize, I call heads" Caboose said. Caboose flipped the coin and looked up and smiled, only for the coin to go down his throat and started to choke on it. Freckles fearing his master's demise went up behind him and performed the Heimlich maneuver.

Caboose spat out the coin it flew out of his throat and hit Shun in the face "ah damn it" Shun said reacting to the coin hitting his face and the coin landed on heads.

"Yay heads, now what do I win?" Caboose asked.

"His monsters attack points are now reduced to 0" Freckles said

"WHAT" Shun yelled in disbelief

Rise Falcon _(5600-0)_

Windmill Genex _(3200-2900)_

"Windmill counter Ricky, Whirlwind wrecker" Windmill created a tornado strong enough to blow away the trashcans in the street and Rise Falcon shattered into dust.

"I activate Raid Raptor readiness from my graveyard, by remove it from play, I take no damage

Yuzu felt a gust of wind come out of the alleyway, "Oh no CABOOSE" Yuzu yelled. Running towards the scene "Stop Don't hur-, Wait Caboose you're actually winning" She said as she saw on her duel disk the progress of the Duel.

"Yuzu" Yuya said as he finally caught up with her then looked at Shun and recognized him when he turn those people into cards "Caboose stay from that guy he's going to turn you into a card" Yuya yelled in concern.

"Hey little soldiers, what's going on?" Sarge asked

"Serious why'd you run over here?" Tucker asked referring to Shun while Grif just wheezed because he had to run for three minutes."Dude, you seriously need to exercise man" Tucker commented.

"Fuck…..you" Grif said before collapsing.

"So who's winning?" Sarge asked.

"Caboose" Yuzu said

"Seriously?" everyone said.

"Seriously" Yuzu said

"So, who's this asshole?" Tucker asked.

"This is my new best friend Shun Kurosaki, he's just like Church but has pretty birdies" Caboose said.

"So, you brought reinforcements, how predictable of Academia" Shun said

"Acadawhatza?" Sarge said.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Tucker asked.

"Don't lie to me, you Academia scum will pay for what you did to me and my friends" Shun yelled at them

"I don't even know who you are, Jesus this guy is crazier than Doc and O'Mailey" Tucker said.

"You will all pay starting with your prodigy"Shun threatened

"What prodigy?" Sarge said.

"The blonde guy in the blue shirt, who do you think I meant?" Shun asked. Everyone besides Shun and Caboose looked at each other and started to laugh uncontrollably, leaving Shun confused.

"what is so goddamn funny?" Shun yelled at them.

Tucker taking a breath so he can answer, "Caboose is the biggest idiot alive, granted we do not know how he got so good with this game, but the dude can't spell his own name, Caboose spell your name" Tucker said.

"K, E, B, W, 6, Z, did I win?" Caboose said while Shun's left eye began to twitch.

"Yeah sure buddy" Sarge said.

"So you're telling me I have been having a stalemate with a complete imbecile" Shun said

"Pretty much" Grif said getting up

"Okay, well that explains the fires, for the sake my pride, time for me to go all out I activate the quick play magic, Rank Up Magic-Raptor Force, with this I special summon my Rise Falcon from the grave" Shun said as his ace falcon rose from the grave "Now I get to XYZ summon a monster one rank higher than my monster." Shun said as Rise Falcon turned into purple energy and flew into a galaxy and in a pillar of light exploded from the galaxy. "Ferocious falcon, break through the fierce battle and spread your wings, destroy our gathering foes, Rank up XYZ Change, Rank 5, Raid raptors Blaze Falcon" In Rise Falcon's place was a crimson red cybernetic bird. _(Rank 5, ATK 1000, OVU-1)._

"Rank up XYZ" Tucker being an XYZ duelist himself was baffled by what he just saw.

"I use his ability to attack your life points directly," Shun said as Blaze falcon swooped past Caboose's monsters

"I activate my Fairy Box," Caboose said

"Not this time, I activate from my hand, double cyclone and use it to destroy your Fairy box and solemn wishes" Two giant tornadoes emerged and destroyed Caboose's traps.

The red metal bird dove down attacking him directly causing a huge gust of wind making everyone to cover their faces from the wind and dust.

 **Caboose: 5800**

When the dust cleared they found that Caboose was gone "Uh where did Caboose go?" Yuya questioned.

"YAAAAAY" Caboose yelled, everyone looked up to see Caboose riding on Blaze Falcon's back with a smile on his face.

"GET OF MY DAMN FALCON, CABOOSE," Shun yelled at him.

"WHEEEE" Caboose said with Glee as the monster flew.

"After my monster makes a direct attack I get to destroy one of your monsters, and I choose Hydro Genex" Shun said as flaps opened on its back and fired missiles towards Hydro destroying the blue robot the force of the blast was felt by the spectators.

"Wait, actual damage outside the action field, what the hell," Sarge said.

"Next I activate Rank up magic-Raid force, with this I select one Xyz monster and summon one Xyz monster one rank higher" Shun said as Blaze falcon turned into purple energy causing Caboose to fall as the energy flew into a galaxy and exploded in a pillar of light.

"Caboose" Tucker yelled, but Windmill Genex flew up and caught his master.

"Thank you" Caboose said as he got off the robot.

"Prideful falcon, spread your wings dyed in the blood of heroes, advance through the path of revolution, Rank up XYZ change, Rank 6, Raid raptor Revolution Falcon" Shun said as a black robotic Falcon with a red face appeared with rocket thrusters for feathers _(Rank 6, ATK 2000, OVU-2)_

"Revolution Falcon effect activates, once per turn, when there is a raidraptors xyz monster attach to this card I can select on monster destroy it and deal half of the attack points as damage" Shun said as Revolution falcon rose above them and opened its flaps to reveal torpedo launchers

"That crazy bastard is going to carpet bomb us," Grif yelled, but Windmill Genex flew up to intercept the blast.

 **Caboose: 4500**

"Turn end" Shun said.

"I draw and I activate my trap descending lost star, I get to summon a synchro monster back from the grave in defense mode and losses a level, its effects are negated and its defense drops to 0, hello again hydro genex" Caboose said as Hydro Genex reappeared _(Level 6-5, DEF_ _1800-0)._ "Next I play one for one I discard one monster to summon a level 1 monster from my deck, I special summon Genex recycled in attack mode" Caboose discarded a card and called forth a robot that looked like Genex Controller but black and white _(lvl 1, ATK 200)_ "I then activate monster reborn and bring back Genex ally chemistrer" A purple robot with a yellow face and green and red bottle and chemical guns. _(lvl 2, ATK 200)_

"What is Caboose up to?" Yuya said.

"I just can't believe Caboose has that much skill dueling, this morning I had to help him not drown in his cereal." Tucker remarked

"Next I activate recycled ability, now I select a genex monster in my grave and I choose controller, next because I have a 'genex controller' I can summon Genex Furnace" A robot with a furnace in its chest appeared _(Lvl 5, ATK 2000)_. "Now I tune my recycled with my hydro and my chemistrer with my furnace, my robotic friends power up and call forth the dark knight" Caboose said. Recycled turned into a green ring while hydro turned into five stars then a pillar of light erupted, "Synchro summon, level six, Genex Ally Triarm" Caboose said as a black robot with a blue faceplate and a triple barreled cannon for his left arm _(Level 6, ATK 2400)_. Chemistrer turned into two green rings and Furnace turned into five stars. "My robotic friends power up and call forth the shining knight". A pillar of light erupted, "Synchro summon, level 7, Genex Ally Triforce" A white robot with a red faceplate and a triple barreled cannon on his right arm _(Level 7, ATK 2500)._

'If that fool even thinks about attacking Revolution falcon his monsters attack will become 0 and only hurt himself.' Shun thought to himself.

"I activate Triarm's ability since I used a water non tuner monster synchro summon I discard one card and destroy one spell or trap and I destroy the face down scrap iron scarecrow" Caboose said as Triarm shot a blue lazer out of his gun arm and destroyed the face down. "I then activate from the graveyard Breakthrough skill, by removing it from play I can negate a monsters ability and I choose Revolution falcon" Caboose said as Revolution falcon started to glow.

"WHAT" Shun said in a panic.

"Go Caboose" Tucker said.

"Now Triforce attack revolution falcon, Elemental tri shot" Caboose yelled as triforce shot red, orange and yellow lazers at the falcon, destroying it.

 **Shun: 2500**

"Now because I used a fire non tuner monster for the synchro summon, since I destroyed a monster by battle the destroyed monster's attack is dealt as damage, Triarm, Triforce time for the grand finale" Caboose said as the robots stood back to back aimed their cannons at Shun and fired a rainbow lazer at him

"YAAAAAH" Shun yelled as he was knocked to the ground.

 **Shun: 0**

 **Caboose: WIN**

* * *

York saw the entire duel, wearing a brown cloak that covered his face and black goggles and a cowboy hat. Feeling like he would need some back up he activated his earpiece to call Yuto, "Hey Yuto what's your position, Shun just lost a duel to possibly one of those Academia guys you guys are always talking about, what's your E.T.A?" York asked

"About five minutes" Yuto said.

"Guess I'll have to stall them then, I always had a dramatic flare". York said as he hung up.

* * *

Everyone flocked to Caboose's side even Grif who got up. "That was amazing, Caboose" Yuya praised.

"Well done soldier" Sarge patted him on the back.

Yuzu just stared at Shun as he got up and Caboose walked up to him.

"Go ahead do your worst" he said to the blue. Caboose then opened his arms and gave Caboose a big bear hug.

"That was very fun thank you, you and I are going to be best friends, we can play duel monsters, teach freckles and your birdies new tricks, eat ice cream together, drive a tank and it will be like Church never died." That last part got Shun curious as the other soldiers heard they decided to step in.

"Hey Caboose, if it is not too much to ask I would like to ask Shun here a few questions" Tucker asked.

"Okay" Caboose said as he turned so shun can face them.

"I'll never tell you Academia scum anything" Shun said with venom in his voice.

"Actually that is the thing we have no idea what Academia is" Tucker said

"So start with the answers or I'll beat to death with Grif's lifeless corpse" Sarge threatened.

"Sarge, not helping" Tucker said.

"Yeah" Grif said.

"And your even less help" Yuya said. As he said those words as York dropped down and kicked Sarge in the head.

"Sorry boys, this guy is with me," York said. Grif charged at him but York snuck up behind him and elbowed him on the back of the head.

"AH THE BACK OF MY HEAD" Grif yelled in pain.

"Okay buddy it's just you and me" Tucker said.

"Yeah, what can you bring to the table now?" York asked, only for Tucker to activate his alien sword. "What the? How did you get Shangheli tech?" York baffled by Tucker's sword.

Before they could fight, a knife was thrown at York but it hit the wall behind him. "Okay, I'm going to count to three and by then someone should explain to me what's going on" Wash said walking into the alley.

"Wash?" York said startled by his former Freelancer friend's face. While everyone was distracted Shun slipped out of Caboose's bear hug, got back on his feet and was about to punch him. However, Carolina swooped down from the rooftops and roundhouse kicked Shun in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Wash, Carolina why do you guys have to steal my thunder?" Tucker asked.

"Wait, Carolina?" York looked around to see the red head in aqua clothing, he know no doubt that this was the woman he loved in his project freelancer days.

"What, do you want some too?" she threatened, York just stared at her and slowly walked towards her.

"Carolina is that really you?" York asked taking off his hat and goggles and lowered his cloak to show his face.

This act made Carolina and Wash's eyes go wide "York, is that really you?" Carolina asked even though they were younger she could recognize him by the sound of his voice, his brown hair and that scar on his left eye.

"How is this even possible?" Wash questioned him being fully aware that York was suppose to be dead, he set his armour to self destruct himself.

Yuto observed the scene, 'Damn York wasn't kidding about the back up' Yuto then looked around to see Yuzu. 'Yuzu, maybe her bracelet will activate and teleport us away' Yuto thought and jumped down.

Yuto's assumption was right Yuzu's bracelet started to glow "What in the red hell?" Sarge said. Yuto grabbed Shun during the confusion, and grabbed York's collar catching Wash and Carolina's eye.

"What?" Wash said.

"Time to go" Yuto said.

"Wait no, Yuto" York said as he grabbed Yuto's arm.

As Yuzu's bracelet glowed Tucker's sword shone even brighter as if it started a chain reaction and looked like it has burst into flames. Energy swirled in the air and started to build power.

"Uh guys, something is happening" Tucker said as the area started to glow pink and blue,

"Everyone get down," Wash said as he grabbed Caboose and put him in a trashcan for safety.

"York" Carolina said as she extended her arm to reach him

"Hit the Deck" Grif shouted as he tried to run, but until the energy went critical and exploded Yuto, Shun and York disappeared in a pink flash. The blast sent the group flying to the ground after the dust settled they got up and they dusted themselves off with minor injuries.

"What the hell was that?" Wash said.

"I don't know all I know is that Yuzu's bracelet started to glow and then it made my sword catch on fire, so you tell me." Tucker said.

"What happened?" Caboose said emerging from the trashcan.

"Yuzu mind if you explain something to us" Carolina asked Yuzu looking to the ground knowing that she has kept this secret for to long.

"Yuzu" Yuya said with worry but was interrupted by the sound of sirens.

"Uh guys, I don't know about you but I rather not go to jail again, so we got to go" Grif said.

"Yeah we can talk later for now commerce operation: book it" Sarge said as they started to run.

* * *

In another deserted part of the city Yuto, Shun and York appeared in a pink flash, "well that was unexpected" Yuto said.

"Carolina" York yelled as he frantically looked for her. "Where is she, where is Carolina" York said.

"We teleported away from the area, she's probably still there" Yuto responded.

"We have to go back," York said.

"I agree, we have to take down those academia scum," Shun said.

"Shun, if there is one thing I know is that Carolina would never align herself with people like that" York rebutted.

"And how do you know that, they were the ones who took my sister away?" Shun asked.

"Because people like that killed her in the first place" Shun and Yuto were taken back by this, "She is a competitive woman, but she would never do something as horrible as those academia scum, and Shun you know your sister is still alive, I had lived knowing that she was dead for years. So excuse me that I want to ask questions about this whole situation, because you aren't the only one who had people you loved taken away from you." York said as he stormed out but as he did a card in his deck glowed.

* * *

The reds and blues were running home hopefully not being caught by the police but were unaware about the faint glows coming from the duel disks of Tucker, Sarge, Grif, Carolina and Wash.

 **A/N And that is where our chapter ends people I hope I given you enough jokes and drama this chapter. And before an angry lich mob appears at my door because Shun lost to Caboose I just want to say Caboose is the most luckiest character in the red vs blue universe, he redefines the phrase 'dumb luck' and plus I wanted to start the Shun and Caboose friendship when I thought of this crossover anyway. Also just to let you know Atem Eniam, will be a more regular character and is a homage to the first yugioh protagonist Atem, also he is not a OC. I hope you enjoyed reading this and see you next time.**


	5. Brotherly Rage Part Uno

**Yugioh Arc RVB**

(A/N: This is a non-profit fan-based crossover Red vs. Blue are owned by Rooster teeth and Yugioh Arc V is owned by Kazuki Takehashi and Shounen Jump)

*Lopez speaking Spanish*

Chapter 5: Brotherly rage

After running as fast as one can from the police, the Reds, Blues and You Show gang regrouped and returned to the red/blue hideout. Yoko and Shuzo took Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi home, as the others were to have a talk. "Okay now that we're all here I would like to politely and calmly ask, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Washington yelled.

"Yeah, one minute we're watching Caboose wipe the floor with that crazy bird dude, next minute Yuzu's bracelet causes my sword to glitch out and put us in the middle of fourth of July fireworks show" Tucker said.

"Yuzu start explaining," Carolina ordered angrily with her arms crossed she was in no mood to joke.

"What, what makes you think I know anything about this" Yuzu said nervously.

"I don't know maybe because you went running towards the flaming death bird ready to peck out our skulls" Grif said.

Yuzu knew she couldn't talk her way out of this one, "Okay, I'll tell you, for the last few of weeks there have been these guys that have been popping up over town hunting people associated with Leo Duel School, mainly their fusion course. You guys obviously met Shun, but there is another one but if I describe what he looks like you may think I'm crazy," Yuzu said.

"Don't worry Yuzu, you are amongst friends" Doc said. "Oh shut up you fool or I'll punch us in our shared nuts" O'Mailey said to his other self.

"Okay, the other guy, I don't know how but he looks exactly like Yuya I mean his face exactly looks like Yuya's but with black and light purple spikey hair, and the weird thing is that every time my bracelet shines while I'm around the other Yuya and he disappears, that's when my Yuya appears, I understand if you don't believe me" Yuzu said.

Yuya's eyes widened "What?"

"Oh we believe you" Wash said.

"What?" Yuzu said flabbergasted.

"Trust me little missy, a lot of us have been through some really weird shit" Sarge said.

"I can vouch for that," O'Mailey said.

"Robot armies, A.I conspiracies, aliens, you name it. Although I think I got an answer to this Yuto doppelganger conspiracy, Yuya is your dad missing or dead?" Tucker asked trying to get answers.

"He's missing, he's been missing for like three years" Yuya said confused "Where are you going with this?" Yuya asked.

"I think that your dad left to visit another woman which he had a illegitimate child with, so this guy is actually your half brother" Tucker said, Yuya was angered by his theory and clenched his fist in anger.

"My father, the great entertainment duelist Yusho Sakaki would never do that," Yuya shouted at him as he walked up towards him.

"Hey it was just a theory, I'm sorry it was either that or your mom was very popular, if you know what I mean" Tucker said, that comment made Yuya snap and punch him in the gut.

"Okay, honestly Tucker had that coming. Although I didn't know who the new guy who was with them today," Yuzu added.

Carolina then gripped her arms, "I know who he is," Carolina said as if this experience was bringing up painful memories. "His name is Nathan York, he Wash and I use to be freelancers"

"FREELANCERS, SORA GRAB MY SHOTGUN" Sarge ordered.

"Sir yes sir" Sora saluted before giving him his shotgun.

"Thank you Sora I never thought I'd say this you are now my favorite blue" Sarge said.

"Thank you sir" Sora said doing a salute, Simmons growling by the interaction feeling jealous that he won't be Sarge's second in command.

"Okay boys, it's hunting season, the prey a dirtbag freelancer," Sarge said as the reds and blues got their weapons ready.

"Wait, wait, wait, he's one of the good freelancers like us" Wash said.

"Says the guy that shot Donut" Simmons said.

"He penetrated me," Donut said causing everyone to have a surprised look on their faces.

"With a bullet, with a bullet" Washington said trying to correct Donut.

"Hey, no one said anything man" Yuya said

"Anyway, we are surprised about this because he's suppose to be dead" Wash said.

"Are you sure he was dead?" Gongenzaka asked.

"We'll I was the one who destroyed his dead body with explosives so yeah, I'm pretty sure he was dead" Wash said causing the You show gang and the reds and blues to have a surprised look on their faces.

"Damn man" Sora said.

"Anyway how could he be alive?" Yuya said.

"Let's solve the mystery of Mr. Bubble man," Caboose said.

"Shut up Caboose" Grif said starting to get annoyed

"Wait what do you mean by Mr. Bubble man Caboose" Wash said.

"Oh the man that was in one of those bubbles when we rode that roller coaster" Caboose said.

"I'm going to assume those bubbles in the worm hole that brought Kiki here" Tucker said.

"Wow you can speak Caboose, that's hot," Kiki said.

"Well I've had practice over the years" Tucker said as he flirted with Kiki

Washington clenched her fist "So your telling me you brought a man back from the dead" Washington said angrily.

"Why you so angry your buddy is alive and not a zombie" Sarge said.

"Just asking how many bubbles did Caboose pop?" Washington asked.

"Like a lot" Simmons said.

"So, Simmons what are our chances that one those bubbles brought back someone that wants to kill us" Carolina said.

"Well I would say there is a 99% chance the next person we see from our dimension wants to kill us" Simmons said.

"Wait, if they want to hurt you they will have to get through I the man Gongenzaka" said Gongenzaka proudly.

"Son I know your huge and all, but unless you have a big ass rocket launcher, you'd only end up as a big ass meat shield" Sarge said which immediately discouraged Gongenzaka.

"Yeah not much a bunch of teenage duelists can do against armed mercenaries" Tucker added.

"Hey just asking all this is because Yuzu has that bracelet so where did you find it?" Kiki asked.

"I don't know I asked my dad about it, he said I had ever since I was a baby, what about Tucker's sword where did he get it" Yuzu said.

"Found it in a hole, apparently it was suppose to go to an alien savior, but I found it before he did, finders keepers bitches" Tucker said.

"Alright enough explanations it is clear that we won't get any answers tonight, we might as well wait until morning to sort this all out and Yuzu thank you for sharing it with us" Carolina said.

"Wait aren't we going to talk about the fires Caboose started and the people he put in hospital because of said fires," Gongenzaka stated.

"Oh don't worry Grif will be watching Caboose from now on" Washington said.

"WHAT WHY ME?" Grif yelled.

"One, you don't have job, two, all do all day is eat string cheese in your underwear, three, he can kill that mutant in your room" Kiki sassed his brother. "I mean all I have to do is get paid by flirting on the phone and sit on my ass, and get paid $2000 a week" Kiki added.

"Yeah, and wow $2000 a week, okay I'll say it best job ever of all time" Wash said.

"Okay I guess we'll be heading home" Yuzu said and with that the team left the building and started walking home.

"Wait, Yuzu" Yuya asked causing everyone to look at Yuya

Gongenzaka looked at his two childhood friends "I'll give you some time alone, come on Sora" he said.

"Actually I'll stay here, this seems juicy" Sora said before Gongenzaka picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. "Hey let me go you big lummox, HEY" Sora said as Gongenzaka walked off.

Yuzu looked at Yuya, "Yuzu why didn't you tell me this?" Yuya asked.

"I didn't know how you'd react, I thought you'd be mad at me" Yuzu said.

"Yuzu how could I ever be mad at you, I mean yeah I'm upset you didn't trust me enough that I could handle this information, but you're my best friend" Yuya said.

Yuzu was at the brink of tears she ran up to him and gave him a hug, "Thank you Yuya" Yuzu said

Carolina watched the scene from her window 'York,' she thought as she saw the young couple.

* * *

The next day Yuya challenged Mieru at the Fortune duel prep school. Tucker, Kiki, Caboose, Sarge and Grif saw Yuya duel for the first time and were impressed by his entertainment style dueling. After the duel the reds and blues went down to congratulate him alongside the kids, Yuzu and Sora. "Oy Yuya congratulations on that fusion summoning, I didn't even teach you anything" Sora praised.

"Excellent work little soldier, like I always say when in doubt have a giant dragon shoot lasers at your enemies" Sarge said.

Yuya then looked at Yuzu, he then pulled out her polymerization card he used "Yuzu here's your polymerization I wouldn't have won without it" Yuya said.

"What if that's the case you should keep it," Yuzu stated.

"No, Yuzu you are finding your own way to get stronger and I should try my best to get stronger myself" Yuya said.

Tucker noticed Mieru had a look in your eye, he recognized it that look it reminded him of Dr. Grey only less psychotic doctor vibe. "Darling" Mieru said.

"Oh no she got the crazy chick look in her eyes" Kiki said.

"Don't worry I got this" Tucker pushed Caboose into the way of Mieru

"Hello" Caboose said.

"The hell" Yuya said confused.

"YUYA, YUZU RUN" Tucker screamed.

"What?" Yuzu said.

"RUN" Tucker yelled again as the group ran out of the school.

"Hey Kiki do you want to go on a date like tomorrow" Tucker asked.

"Sure sounds like fun," Kiki said.

"Woohoo" Tucker yelled as they continued to run.

"What are you cheering about?" Grif asked.

* * *

Kiki was charging at Carolina she tried to jab left at Carolina then tried another jab but Carolina blocked it and retaliated with a kick to her side, Tucker then intercepted with his own sets of punches Carolina kept blocking and when an opening presented itself she struck but Tucker blocked the jabs and managed to get some distance by kicking her in the gut, Carolina quickly recovered but "YAAAHHH" Kiki said running up behind her jumping in the air trying to perform a jump spin kick but Carolina caught the kick and threw her at Tucker making them both crash to the floor.

"Okay I think that's enough for today" Carolina said as Kiki and Tucker got up "You guys are improving, congrats on your training and your date what did you guys have planned" she asked.

"Oh we were going to see the new Lazer Team movie, and get a bite to eat," Tucker said.

"Hopefully my brother doesn't find out," Kiki said.

"Oh please what's the worst he could do?" Carolina said.

"He once tore off a man's wiener for touching my ass" Kiki said, this surprised Tucker and Carolina.

"Okay, in that case I'll do anything in my power to prevent him from ruining you're date, but Tucker no dirty stuff, I can't help you if you do that" Carolina said

"Okay, understood" Tucker said disappointed.

* * *

Sarge was reading the paper the headline said 'Gator man seen in sewers' "So Sarge, I'm going to take Kiki out to the movies, please make sure Grif doesn't find out" Tucker said. He was wearing his denim jeans, and a black jacket and light blue shirt.

"Yeah, Yeah don't worry you guys will be safe" Sarge said

Kiki came running into the room wearing a yellow sundress "Whoa, Kiki you look amazing".

"Thanks, come on we got to go Grif is eating a sandwich in the bathtub again we got like 10 minutes to get out off here" She said.

"Girl you are looking FABULOUS" Donut said the last part high pitched.

"Yeah thanks for hooking me up with it" Kiki said

"Okay let's get going, we got a movie to get to" Tucker said as they walked out the door.

Ten minutes later Grif walked out of the bathroom in a towel holding a half eaten sandwich "What did I miss" He asked.

"Tucker and Sister are gone out to bang like rabbits," Sarge said.

"WHHAAAAAAATTTT" Grif screamed.

* * *

Tucker and Kiki were walking around the city the sky was orange as the sun started to set. "And I was like 'hey Felix catch' threw a grenade at his feet and then bang her was blasted of the side off the side of the tower screaming like a little bitch" Tucker said.

"haha, well that Felix guy got what was coming to him" Kiki said. "You guys really changed" Kiki said.

"Hey I'm still the same old me" Tucker said.

"No, I mean you seem more like that cop" Kiki said.

"First, Wash is not a cop second I am nothing like him I am way more cooler and better looking" Tucker said.

"I didn't mean it like that I mean you seem more mature, I mean you did vote against me getting hammered and raiding the medicine cabinet" Kiki said.

"I was just thinking about setting an example for the kids, I'm just surprised you agreed to go out with me" Tucker said.

"Well you're lucky you're cute" Kiki said she then noticed Yuzu running down an alleyway. "Hey is that Yuzu"

Tucker looked to see Yuzu himself "Hey yeah, let's go see what's up," Tucker said as they ran after her.

* * *

Tucker and Kiki chased Yuzu down the alley there they saw her and Yuya's doppelganger. "Hey you're Yuya's clone" Tucker said hand on his sword.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you go any further" the Yuto said.

"Hehe 'go further' Bow Chika Bow Wow" Tucker said causing Yuto to look at him in confusion and cause Kiki to laugh.

"Seriously Tucker" Yuzu yelled at him.

"I don't know who you are but I won't let you interrupt my comrade's duel," Yuto said.

"Uh question, what's you're name, and are you of relation to Yusho Sakaki, also is your comrade the guy Caboose beat, if so how'd he take it?" Tucker asked.

"My name is Yuto, I have no idea who Yusho Sakaki is, and as for Shun" Yuto hesitated, "well," he said as he remembered Shun's rant after his defeat.

* * *

"HOW THE HELL COULD I HAVE LOST TO THAT COMPLETE AND UTTER IDIOT, I FOUGHT AGAINST ACADEMIA ELITES, HOW COULD LOSE TO A GUY WHO CAN'T EVEN SPELL HIS NAME, AAARRRRGGGHHH" Shun screamed.

* * *

"Okay I'll be honest it was not one was of his finer moments, anyway I assume you two are from Academia" Yuto said.

"What is that some sort of nightclub?" Kiki asked.

"Seriously why are you guys so obsessed with this place?" Tucker asked.

"Wait is this Shun guy dueling Masami right now?" Yuzu asked. "You got to stop him, you stopped him before why this time"

"You don't need to know" Yuto said.

"Actually I was on a date, but I'm pretty sure it's going to be ruined now because of you so, I believe we have the right to know" Tucker said.

"I'm sorry I just don't want to involve her" Yuto said pointing to Yuzu, Yuzu then made a run for it but Yuto grabbed her hand.

"I don't want to see you get hurt" Yuto said, but then heard a 'whoosh' sound and looked down to see Tucker's laser sword near his neck feeling the energy from it.

"If you don't let go of Yuzu it will be you who's going to get hurt," Tucker threatened as Yuto released Yuzu.

"You don't want me hurt, why do you say such things while you go around and hurt other people" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah, seriously who do you think you're trying to be, Batman" Kiki remarked snarky.

"Yeah, this you guys are starting to look like a bunch of shady assholes and you know what I did to the last shady asshole I met?" Tucker said.

"No" Yuto replied.

"I threw a grenade at his feet and watched him be blasted off the side of a building while he screamed like a little bitch" Tucker said.

"Damn Tucker, your starting to sound like Carolina" Kiki said.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you everything you want to know, just lower your, 'light saber thingy'" Yuto said.

"And why should I trust you?" Tucker said skeptically.

"Because I see it in your eyes, you care for Yuzu as well" Yuto replied.

"Lavernius" Kiki said putting her hand on his arm, Tucker's heart couldn't resist her, Tucker powered down his sword.

"Okay talk" Tucker said.

"We're after our comrades, saving our dear comrades who have been captured by our enemies" Yuto said.

"Uh is it just me or is anyone else confused right now," Kiki said.

"Captured comrades, is that Ruri " Yuzu said which caused Yuto to widen his eyes. "Shun he looked at me and called me Ruri, Is Ruri your captured comrade, do I look like her? She asked.

"That's what I thought at first, 'Why is Ruri here, but you are not Ruri, Ruri would never learn the enemy's summoning method" Yuto said.

"Okay what the fuck are you talking about, what enemy and who the hell is Ruri?" Tucker asked.

"Ruri is our comrade and Shun's younger sister, she's been taken from us by Academia and being held hostage in the fusion dimension" Yuto replied.

"Okay, what are you on and where can I get some," Kiki said.

"Fusion summoning is your enemy, the reason I learned fusion summoning was to protect the school, because I want to protect my friends" Yuzu said.

"Yeah, I use fusion summoning myself, and I can say there is nothing evil about fusion summoning, it's like mixing soda with rubbing alcohol to get hammered" Kiki said.

"Not the best example Kiki" Yuzu said.

Yuto looked at them starting to believe they aren't from the fusion dimesion. "Anyway, we too are fighting to protect our comrades, In order to end this conflict where no one has to be hurt, I just don't want Yuzu to be apart of that conflict, but if you have no choice to fight I want all of you to survive, even if it means fusion summoning" Yuto said to them. He then approached Yuzu. The you who is trying to become stronger to protect your friends, the you who is trying to change herself isn't wrong" Yuto smiled at Yuzu.

Tucker looked at this. "Dude, are you hitting on her?" Tucker said accusing causing Yuto and Yuzu to blush.

Yuto raised his hands up "What no it is nothing like that" he said.

"Dude you totally are, oh my god Yuya's going to be devastated" Tucker rebutted.

"Seriously Yuzu, I mean yeah Yuto has the bad boy vibe going on but seriously, Yuya really cares about you" Kiki said.

"It's nothing like that, besides the girl I care for more than anything is Ruri" Yuto said completely blushing.

"So you want to bang your best friend's sister" Tucker commented which made Yuto's face go completely red, "Haha, guess you and I are more alike than I thought" He and Kiki laughed.

"You know what, I'm leaving sorry to interrupt your date, by the way I never asked for your names" Yuto said.

"Lavernius Tucker" Tucker said.

"Kaikaina Grif, but you can call me Kiki" Kiki said.

"Yuzu Hiragi" Yuzu introduced herself.

"Tucker, Kiki, Yuzu, please stay safe" Yuto said as a gust of wind blew up everyone shielded their eyes and when it was over Yuto was gone.

"Damn it, I hate it when they do the disappearing act" Tucker said.

"Well nothing we can do about it now, so shall we get back to our date" Kiki said wrapping herself around Tucker's arm.

"Oh yeah baby, well see you later Yuzu" Tucker said as the left the alley.

As Yuzu was left alone she could only say this to herself "What the hell just happened".

* * *

Shun looked over the defeated bodies of Masumi, Yaiba, and Hokuto. "So you done repairing your ego, or shall we get going" York said he then turned his head to see the troops of LDS Elites in front of them "never mind".

"Took you long enough, I'm sick of fighting small fry, bring me your boss" Shun demanded

"If you want me, I'm right here," a voice said immediately all the elites stood aside in a orderly fashion so that Reiji Akaba could make his entrance.

"And you are?" Shun asked.

"Reiji Akaba, Leo Corporation's current president" he introduced himself

"So this is the big LDS CEO huh, did not take him for a scarf guy" York joked.

"Akaba…. Reiji" Shun said with a sneer

"The fact that you continued to assault parties related to Leo Corporation such as LDS in Maiami City means you wish to meet me, am I mistaken?" Reiji asked.

"You're Reiji Akaba son of Leo Akaba? I've been waiting for this moment, now come at me Duel me" Shun demanded.

"Before that let me ask you as why are you fighting me?" Reiji asked.

"I don't need to answer that," Shun said.

"I'm just the lock picker of the group, and just trying to keep this guy inline" York said pointing to Shun.

"It's most likely to rescue your comrades" Reiji said causing Shun to widen his eyes. "The girl collapsed behind you, testified you said this when she first encountered you. From there I deduced that Ruri is to you, no to all of you, a dear comrade and it would seem she is currently captured by your enemy and even now Ruri has yet to escape from the enemy's clutches. That's why you are continuing to attack LDS like this" Reiji said.

"I kept telling him not to go all crazy vigilante, but he listen to me, no" York said.

Shun brushed off York's joke "There's no doubt that Ruri is still in captivity, but I will save her. In order to do that I just need you," he said.

"Just as I expected, so simply put you wish to use me as a hostage to exchange" Reiji said.

"That's right, the reason I kept attacking LDS and the reason I sent you those cards with the souls sealed inside, it was all to draw you out. If I have his son as a bartering chip even Leo Akaba will be unable to say no " Shun replied.

"That's your plan Shun, if you told me earlier I would have told you it wouldn't work" York said.

"What are you talking about?" Shun asked.

"If Leo Akaba is as bad as you make him out to be, I don't think he'll give a damn if his child lives or dies, believe me that I know such a man" York said in a serious state as he was reminded of the director.

"You're friend is correct, I highly doubt he values me that much, however if you wish to fight me I have no objections, but I have one condition" Reiji said.

"Okay, what's the condition" York said.

"If you two fill my conditions I will gladly be your opponent, and if you win you can do whatever you want" Reiji said as he began to walk off.

"Wait" Shun said, but Reiji didn't care.

Reiji's assistant walked up to him with a phone, "Uh sir that thing wandering around the sewers they captured it and it is now at the HQ"

"Thank you" Reiji said, "I have some business to take care of you are welcome enough to come long with me" he said to Shun and York.

The two looked to each other to plan their next move.

* * *

After a few hours, Tucker and Kiki had dinner and saw a movie they began to walk home, "Man that Lazer team movie was hilarious" Kiki said.

"Yeah I love those action comedy movies although the alien weapons felt somewhat familiar, in any case I guess we should head home" Tucker said but then his duel disk rang he saw it was Wash and he put it to his ear "Hey Wash".

"Hey, where are you guys? Never mind, look Grif has found out you guys went out on a date now he's sitting in front of the door sharping his Grifshot, I'm honestly freaked out right now, look you guys may want to bunk somewhere tonight" Wash said.

"Okay thanks Wash" Tucker said.

"What was that about?" Kiki asked.

"Yeah, Grif knows about our date, and he wants to kill me, Wash says we should find a place to stay tonight" Tucker said.

"Like what a hotel or something" Kiki said.

"No, I mean Yuya's place is just down the street we'll crash there" Tucker said.

"Alright let's get going" Kiki said as they began to walk down the street.

After five minutes of walking they found themselves in front of the Sakaki residence, they knocked on the door, which was answered by Yoko "Tucker, Kiki what are you doing here at this hour?" Yoko asked.

"Wait, Tucker, Kiki I thought you were on a date?" Yuya said as he walked to the door.

"Oh we were but then my stupid brother found out and now is freaking out" Kiki said

"He also sent me a bunch of threatening texts," Tucker said.

"Oh how bad can they be" Yoko asked, Tucker then proceeded to hand them his duel disk so they could read the texts. "Tucker you're a dead man, Tucker I don't know whether to stab you or blast you with my Grif shot, Tucker I will rip off your scrotum and shove it down your throat, wow these are colorful" Yoko paused as she and Yuya stared at the death threats and the one video of Grif sharping his blade. "Okay, Tucker for your safety I think you should two should stay here for the night" Yoko said.

"Thank you Yoko" Kiki said as she entered the house Tucker walked in but Yuya put a hand on his chest stopping him from entering.

"If you try anything with my mom" Yuya said angrily.

"Dude I'm on a date, I mean yes your mom is attractive but I got a good thing going on with Kiki she's kind, sexy, we got her off that dependency problem, although she does still like to party, in fact she does once brought up the topic of a three way, and she did say she would like to involve either your mom or Carolina" Yuya immediately punched him in the chest for his comment. "I was kidding on the last bit, but okay I promise I won't try anything with your mom, soldier's honor" Tucker swore.

"Sora, can you come here?" Yoko said in a few minutes Sora appeared

"Yes Yoko nii-chan" Sora said.

"Is it okay that Kiki sleeps in the guest bed tonight and you and Tucker sleep on the couch" Yoko asked.

"Why don't you guys have your own place?" Sora questioned

"Yeah, Grif found out I'm went out on a date with his sister and now want's my head," Tucker said.

"Oh please Grif's lazy what the worst he can do" Sora said, they handed him Grif's various death threats "Wow, I did not expect that from Grif, Okay Kiki you can have my room" he said.

"Thanks he's real protective of me," Kiki said.

* * *

Tucker walked down the hallway near the guest room until someone pulled him into the room "Okay who wants a piece" Tucker said but then noticed his attacker was Kiki.

"Oh I want a piece" Kiki said sultry.

"Kiki" Tucker said surprised.

"I had a wonderful night, tonight, I may be a new woman from the girl I use to be, mainly cause there is no drug dealers or guys that give out fake IDs in this city, which I personally feel is weird. Anyway I want to properly thank you," Kiki said as she kissed Tucker's neck.

"But Kiki, what would Grif think, I mean we're guests in here Yoko and Yuya wouldn't" Tucker then paused as Kiki took of his shirt. "Oh the hell with it, BOW CHIKA BOW WOW" Tucker said as he kissed her on the lips and pinned Kiki to the bed, the house was filled with the sound of bed springs squeaking, moaning and the phrase "Oh my god, I'm banging Grif's sister" over and over, no one got much sleep that night.

* * *

Sora was in front of a tan bald wearing a purple suit and cape man with a cyborg part coming out of his head. "Sora you have performed excellently" the man said.

"Thank you Professor" Sora said bowing to him.

"Yeah it gives me great pleasure to call you A NO GOOD BLUE DIRTBAG" the Professor's voice turned to Sarge's. Sora looked up to be meet by the barrel of Sarge's Shotgun as it fired in his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH" Sora shot up from his slumber.

"Sora you okay" Yoko said concerned.

"Yeah, just a nightmare" Sora said.

"Well can you wake up Tucker and Kiki, we have to get to Gongenzaka dojo before Yuya wakes up" Yoko said. Sora walked up to the guest bedroom opened the door his eyes bulged on what he saw then closed the door.

"Okay, I reached puberty today" Sora said to himself just contemplating on what he just saw.

* * *

A few hours later the Yusho duel gang alongside Noburu were at the Gongenzaka dojo waiting for the Reds and Blues. After ten minutes they arrived Grif with a look of pure rage, "Welcome to Gongenzaka Dojo everyone" Gongenzaka said.

"So how was your date?" Carolina asked.

"Yeah we're wondering how it went," Yuzu said.

"Oh amazing Lina, me and Tucker had so much fun he paid for dinner and the movies, even though I had more money than him, he was a total gentleman" Kiki said.

"Why do I doubt that?" David said.

Grif grabbed him by the collar and was ready to punch him but Kiki stopped him. "Hey dude what the hell" Tucker said.

"You slept with my sister you piece of human garbage" Grif yelled Shuzo and Yoko covering the kids' ears.

"Okay are you guys are ever going to stop with the cursing, there are children present" Shuzo said.

"He didn't sleep with me," Kiki lied.

"What?" Grif said in disbelief

Tucker quickly caught onto the lie and decided to go along "Yeah besides we were staying the night at Yoko's it's not like we could have done the deed there, right Yoko" Tucker said.

"Done what? Have a pillow fight," Donut said.

"I am the pillow fight champion," Caboose yelled.

The squeaking of bedsprings quickly entered their Yoko and Sora's minds but decided it's better to lie then let the children watch a murder right in front of their eyes. "Yep completely uneventful" Yoko said.

Sora blushed at the memory of their wake up call but got lightly nudged by Yoko, "Oh yeah completely uneventful" he said.

Grif let go of Tucker "Okay, but if you ever touch her you're dead" Grif threatened.

"Wow, and I thought my duel with Yuya today would be dramatic" Gongenzaka remarked.

* * *

Yuya was dueling Gongenzaka he has just summoned his new ace monster beast eyes pendulum dragon facing off against Gongenzaka's Susanoo the rest of the You show gang and. "Beast eyes Hell dive burst" Yuya yelled as Beast eyes shot a flaming dragon blast destroying the mechanical warlord, "Next you are dealt damage equal to the attack of the beast fusion material", another dragon blast shot from the beastly dragon shot another blast at Gongenzaka reducing his life points to zero.

Yuya yawned, "Man Tucker and Kiki kept me up all night" Yuya said. That immediately caught Gongenzaka's and the others attention still hidden from Yuya, Grif started to fume.

"Uh Yuya maybe you shouldn't say stuff like that around friends," Gongenzaka said.

"Yeah, but still the only one affected by this is Grif and he's probably fighting a hobo over a half eaten twinkie, again, considering his sister and Tucker were making our guest room's bedsprings squeak all night long I have the right to talk about my problems" Yuya said.

"They had a slumber party without me," Caboose said as Wash shut his mouth before he gave away their position.

"Yuya seriously you should shut up right up right now, you don't-" Gongenzaka said concerned but was interrupted.

"Oh I wished those two would shut up, Tucker kept on yelling, 'Oh my god I'm boning Grif's sister'" Yuya said, Yoko quickly covered the children's ears again, while Grif looked at Tucker with absolute rage.

"Yuya" Gongenzaka then pointed to his right, Yuya turned his head to see his friends and Grif's rage filled face.

"So I just" Yuya said.

"Yep" Yuzu replied.

"And you guys" Yuya said

"Yep" Yuzu replied.

"Wow I was trying to teach Yuya how to be the away team but immediately turned awkward" Nico said.

"Yah think" Carolina said.

Tucker put his hands up not knowing how Grif would react "Grif, let's just talk this out and-"

"YOU DEAD MOTHERFUCKER" Grif said as he tackled Tucker to the ground and started punching him in the face.

"DEX" Kiki yelled at him.

"Wouldn't it technically be sister fucker" Donut said.

"Donut you're not helping" Washington said.

"Ha-ha violence is hilarious especially when a blue is getting his ass handed to him, although I would like to see Tucker stab Grif with his sword" Sarge said.

"Sarge, go stop him" Yuzu ordered everyone else looking at him expecting him to.

Sarge groaned "fine, fun suckers" Sarge said as he walked towards the fight "Alright Grif fun's over" Sarge said trying to split them up.

"STAY OUT OF THIS OLD MAN" Grif yelled before punching his superior in the genitals

"AHH right in my other shotgun" Sarge said before falling to the floor

"Sarge" Simmons said concerned

"Do you want some of this too kiss ass?" Grif yelled.

"Nope" Simmons said backing away.

"Come on guys you shouldn't be fighting" Yuya said.

"He is right, you to should settle you're differences in a duel" Noburu's father said.

"How will a duel unfuck my sister?" Grif said in a snarky tone.

"Well how about you two make a wager, If Tucker wins he can continue dating Kiki, if Grif wins she can no longer date Tucker" Sora said.

"Don't I get a say in this" Kiki said.

"I'm guessing not," Carolina said.

"Kaikaina I'm not letting you date some perverted loser" Grif said.

"I accept, but don't worry Kiki I promise I'll win this for you" Tucker said.

"Aww, go Tucker win so my brother can't control my love life" Kiki said.

"Alright prepare to be taken down, HARD," Grif said.

"Just like Kiki last night" Simmons joked.

"Hey Chicka Bum Bum" Caboose added and with that Grif and Tucker activated their duel disks and got ready to duel.

"Since Grif is the offended party he will choose the field and have the choice of going first or second" Shuzo said.

"I chose Colossuem cage of gladiator beasts and I'll go first," Grif said.

"Alright, Colossuem cage of gladiator beasts action field on" Shuzo said as the field turned into a stone arena with glowing blue markings with a gigantic blue gem with gold on top.

"This seems fitting for a duel to the death," Grif said.

"Look Grif before we continue I want you to know I do actually care for her and she was the one who wanted to do it not me for once" Tucker said.

"Let's just get this ass kicking over with, ACTION" Grif said.

"DUEL" Both Grif and Tucker said.

 **Tucker's LP: 4000**

 **Grif's LP: 4000**

"I'll start by summoning Gladiator Beast Murmillo in attack mode" Grif said as a blue humanoid carp was summoned to the field with torpedo launcher on it's back appeared _(lvl 3, ATK 800)_ "Next cause there is a gladiator beast out on the field I can special summon Test Tiger in attack mode" a tiger wearing orange and blue armour appeared _(Lvl 3, ATK 600)_. Grif then mounted the tiger and took off to find action cards.

"Wow I can't believe the tiger can support Grif's weight" Sora said.

"It isn't" Simmons said pointing to the tiger with a pained look on its face like it's spine was about to break. The tiger collapsed in front of an action card, which Grif picked up.

"Wow I'm surprised it lasted that long under Grif's weight" Sister said.

"I wouldn't mind being under Grif's weight" Donut said.

"Why do you keep saying things like that?" Gongenzaka questioned.

"Okay first I'll activate my tigers effect and release it," Grif said as the tiger disappeared "doing so allows me to send Murmillo back to my deck and summon another gladiator beast from my deck and I choose Secutor" Murmillo returns to the deck and in it's place was a lizard man in blue armour and two cannons on it's back _(lvl 4, ATK 400-500)_

"What the hell why did your monster's attack points go up?" Tucker yelled

"Whenever a monster is summoned from the deck the colosseum gets a counter and for each counter my gladiator beasts gain 100 attack points for each counter, I'll demonstrate by activating the action magic, new challenger approaches, it allows me to summon a level four or lower monster and I choose Gladiator beast Hoplomus" Grif said as a humanoid rhinoceros wearing tan armour and had small shields orbiting around it _(Lvl 4, DEF 2100-2300)_

 **Gladiator counters: 2**

"Gladiator beasts are a tricky archtype they keep switching out bombarding the opponent with their abilities, Tucker is in for a rough battle" Shuzo said.

"Oh son of a bitch" Tucker said.

"Okay I'll activate black pendant which boosts my monsters attack by 500 and Gladiator Beasts battle Gladius giving him another 300 and equip them to Sector" Grif said as a black pendant wrapped around and a golden dagger was placed in it's hand

 _Sector (ATK 600-1100-1400)_

"I set one card face down and end my turn" Grif said placing a card face down.

"Okay my move" Tucker said as he drew a card "I'll start by activating graceful charity meaning I get to draw three cards and discard two" Tucker said. "Next since you have monsters and I have none I get to special summon Heroic Challenger-assault halberd" a dark blue armored warrior appeared with a red H on the chest of his armour and a halberd was in place of his left arm _(Lvl 4, ATK 1800)_. "Next I normal summon Heroic Challenger-double lance" A white armoured warrior with light blue and purple accents with a helmet with a Mohawk wielding a lance in each hand ( _lvl 4, ATK 1700_ ). "I'm not stopping there his ability allows me to summon another double lance in defense mode from my and or grave and I'll summon the one in my grave thanks to graceful charity" another double lance appeared on one knee in a guarded position _(Lvl 4, DEF 900)_. "Now I use my level 4 Double Lances to construct the overlay network, "he said as his spearmen turned into orange energy and flew into a galaxy causing a pillar of light to erupt. "Master bowman riding on horseback strike all who oppose you, XYZ summon, come forth Heroic Champion- Grandiva" Tucker said as a purple and gold armored warrior with a crossbow gauntlet on his left arm, he rode a horse with orange armor and purple highlights two orange orbs of light orbited around the champion _(Rank 4, ATK 2100, OVU 2)_. "Next since I have a monster with 2000 or more attack points I get to special summon Overlay booster in defense mode" he said as a red armored warrior with white robotic wings on his back _(Lvl 5, DEF 0)._ "Then I add to the mix The allied forces, for every warrior on my side of the field my monsters gain 200 attack points for each, and for the sake of Caboose, I'll just say three times 200 equals 600" Tucker said. 'With Grandiva's negating summoning effect his gladiator beasts won't be able to use their switching ability' Tucker thought

Assault Halberd _(ATK 1800-2400)_

Grandiva _(ATK 2100-2700)_

Tucker saw an action card and Grif running towards it, so Tucker ran to the card hoping to grab it before it could be used against him "Grandiva attack Secutor with grand arrow shot" The horse riding champion drew back his bow Tucker was ready to grab the action card however Grif shoulder charged Tucker in the chest forcing him to be knocked back a couple of feet and crash onto the ground.

"Hey Grif can't do that" Yuya said in the stands.

"I know normally he gets all wheezy when Grif runs" Washington said.

"Not that, the whole shoulder charge thing, action duels shouldn't be for fighting" Yuya said.

"Yeah, that's just poor sportsmanship" Yuzu said.

"I agree Yuya that kind of behavior should not be tolerated right O'Mailey" Doc said.

"I swear to god if I didn't share a body with you I would slit your throat" O'Mailey said

"Okay, but hypothetically what if he slept with your mom or Yuzu if she were older" Simmons said.

"Well I would never go out with him, to old for me" Yuzu said.

Yuya then thought of all the short time he's spent with Tucker where he used his pick up lines on his mom where it actually worked in his favor. Tucker got pancakes when he came over, got hugs that pulled his head into her clolthed breasts, his catchphrase 'bow chicka bow wow' haunting his mind. His face scowled in rage until an image of Yuya commanding Odd eyes to light him on fire came to his mind and he smiles something definitely snapped inside him. "DESTROY HIM GRIF, DESTROY HIM" Yuya yelled.

"The hell Yuya" Tucker said to his spectating friend

"I activate the action magic-Nut punch" the spell card depicted of a fist punching a mans nuts.

"Nut punch I never heard of that card" Shuzo said.

"That's because I made it " Sarge said.

"HOW? WHY?" Nico said baffled

"I had Simmons upload my card idea into the mainframe including my own action field and plus if it's doesn't have any fist to testicle contact it's not considered a sport" Sarge elaborated causing Wash and Carolina to face palm.

"When two monsters battle your monster loses attack points equal to my monster attack points" Grandiva fired his arrow but Secutor deflected his arrow and dashed towards Grandiva clenched his claw into a fist and punched the champion in the groin area.

Grandiva _ATK 2700-1400=1300_

Grandiva cupped himself in pain but Secutor's cannons started to glow before two tornadoes fired from them sending the bowman flying as well as his horse before exploding into light.

Assault Halberd _ATK 2200_

 **Tucker: 3900**

"Damn it, I still have one more attack Assault Halberd take down gladiator beast Secutor" Tucker's warrior with a halberd hand dashed towards Grif's reptilian warrior ready to strike

"I activate my trap switch it allows me to switch your attack target to another one of my gladiators and I choose Hoplomus" Grif said as Hoplomus ordered his floating shields to generate a force field Helberd struck the shield and was forced back.

 **Tucker: 3800**

"Now that the battle phase has ended I get to activate Secutor's ability of summoning two more gladiator beasts from my deck and I choose Gladiator beasts Bestiari and Lanista," Grif said.

 **Gladiator counters: 4**

Bestiari was a green humanoid bird with green armour and two cannon gauntlets _(lvl 4, ATK 1500-1900),_ Lanista was a humanoid eagle with dark green armor and a dark red spear _(lvl 4, ATK 1800-2200)_ "Next I actvate Bestiari's ability and destroy one of your spell cards like you A force" Grif said as Bestiari loaded a giant arrow into the gauntlet and fire at tuckers spell card and destroyed it. "But I'm not done yet I activate Hoplomus ability by returning him to the deck" and like that the gladiator rhino returned to the deck "now I get to summon Gladiator beast Sparticus" Grif said

 **Gladiator counters 5**

A humanoid raptor appeared wearing bronze and brown armour with bone like spikes coming out of the shoulders of the armour and covering its chest. Spartacus was wielding a black and gold battle-axe and was ready for battle _(lvl 5, ATK 2200-2700)_ "and because of his effect I get to add equip spell card to my hand" Grif said adding a card to his hand from his deck.

"God damn it, I end my turn" Tucker said.

"This doesn't look good for Tucker" Carolina said.

"Yeah he's outnumber by forces that get stronger with each new monster special summoned from the deck" Yuzu said.

" Well If I know Tucker he's a lot more resourceful he can turn this around" Washington said.

"TUCKER, RUB THEIR BELLIES" Caboose spouted his idiotic advice.

"Great advice Caboose" Sora said sarcastically

"Okay my move, I'll start by returning Gladiator beasts Bestiari and Lanista to my deck to perform a fusion summon" Grif said as a blue and orange swirling vortex appeared behind him and Bestiari started to glow green while Lanista glowed yellow as they flew into the portal.

"Oi did he say he's going to fusion summon with out a polymerization" Sora said.

"Gladiator beasts can fuse by without polymerization by returning themselves to the deck, that what makes them a unique archetype, Tucker is going to have his hands full" Shuzo said.

"Gladiator of the king, Spearman of the sky, clash in the vortex to call forth a new champion, FUSION SUMMON, come forth emperor of the skys that blow away all who oppose him, level 6, Gladiator beast-Gyzarus in attack mode" A bigger version of Bestiari appeared with dark green armour with red gems on his chest, shoulder armour and crotch plate that covered his body, red feathers covered the back of his head, and on his arm cannons, his was hovering in the air thanks to his giant wings. _(lvl 6, ATK 2400-2900)_ "Next his effect activates, whenever he is fusion summoned I can chose up to two cards and destroy them and I choose both your monsters" Grif said as Gyzarus fired two green lasers from his gauntlets at Tucker's monsters.

Tucker looked around and saw an action card he dove for it and grabbed it, "I activate that action magic, mirror barrier, it prevents one of my monster by being destroyed by an effect and I choose my halberd" Tucker said as mirror barrier surrounded assault halberd and stopped it from being destroyed, however Overlay booster got hit by the other green laser and exploded.

"You are persistent like a cockroach, but try surviving this" Grif said as the blue and orange portal opened up again, and Spartacus glowed orange and Secutor glowed blue before entering the portal "Ferocious warrior, herald of the gladiator, clash in the vortex to call forth a new champion, FUSION SUMMON, come forth tyrant of lightning that burns all to ash, level 7, Gladiator beast Gaiodiaz" A huge muscular Tyrannosaurus humanoid emerged he had black armour that covered his legs, black gauntlets with bone like spikes, he had two gold and black armour with huge red gems like wings on his back with bones coming out of them. He wielded a giant gold and black axe and a black and gold helmet. Gaiodiaz let out a roar and lightning struck down around him. _(Lvl 7, ATK 2600-3100)_

"Now I activate the effects of my gladius whenever the gladiator beast equipped to it if it returns to the deck my gladius returns to my hand, as for black pendant when it goes to the graveyard it deals 500 points of damage" Grif said as a evil aura surrounded Tucker as he contorted in pain.

 **Tucker: 3300**

"He fusion summoned two monsters in one turn " Yuya said surprised.

"Yeah and they look pissed," Sarge commented.

"Oh man Tucker is going to take one hell of a pounding" Donut commented.

"Can you not make a innuendo there are children here" Yuzu said angrily

"Once you explain to me what a innuendo is" Donut responded.

The tyrannosaurus and bird of prey gladiators looked menacingly at Tucker "So any last words, dirtbag" Grif said.

"Ah Fuckberries" Tucker lamented.

 **To be continued**

 **A/N: hey there everyone Blazing Saint here, giving you a new chapter of Yugioh Arc RVB and boy was this one a dosie, I hope you like Tucker vs Grif for Kiki's honor I honestly had this one planned from the beginning I hope you enjoyed this duel, but I do have some bad news I do have to go back to Uni in a few days so I won't have as much free time to do my fanfics but don't be discouraged I will still be doing them just at a slower pace, even though It's been months since I updated this one but don't worry If time and my schedule let's me I'll have the next part up soon, and as Sarge would say Rate, Review, Stay Red and Die any negative comments will be responded by THE BUSINESS END OF MY SHOTGUN. Till next time.**


	6. Brotherly Rage Part Dos

**Yugioh Arc RVB**

(A/N: This is a non-profit fan-based crossover Red vs. Blue are owned by Rooster teeth and Yugioh Arc V is owned by Kazuki Takehashi and Shounen Jump)

*Lopez speaking Spanish*

Chapter 6: Brotherly rage part dos 

Tucker was staring down Grif's two gladiator beast fusion monsters, Gladiator beast Gaiodiaz _(Lvl 7, ATK 2600-3100)_ and Gyzarus _(lvl 6, ATK 2400-2900)_ the only defense he had was Heroic challenger assault halberd _(lvl 4, ATK 1800)_ needless to say Tucker was in trouble.

"I equip Gaiodiaz with gladiator beasts battle gladius and Gyzarus I equip gladiator beast demon shield" Grif said as the golden sword flew into Gaiodiaz's hands as the demonic shield flew into Gyzarus's hand

 _Gaiodiaz (ATK 3100-3400)_

"I attack Assault Halberd with my Gaiodiaz Gaiodiaz thunder sword slash" Grif said as Gaiodiaz raised his sword and axe as lightning struck it.

Tucker knew he had to react fast his eyes scanned the area and found an action card he dashed to it he grabbed it before the attack could strike 'damn, it won't stop the attack but it's still something' he thought.  
"I activate the action magic-Nanana this gives my halberd 700 attack points" Tucker said as the hero began to glow.

 _Assault Halberd (ATK 1800-2500)_

Gaiodiaz slammed his weapons against the heroic challenger making him explode into light

 **Tucker: 2400**

"Now Gaiodiaz effect activates whenever he destroys a monster by battle you lose life points equal to your monster's defense points, Gaiodiaz bolt" Grif said as a lightning bolt fired from Gaiodiaz axe and struck Tucker

 **Tucker: 2200**

Tucker groaned "Oh damn it Grif I could my fillings from that hit" he said.

"Yeah go Grif" Yuya said.

"Hey Yuya why are you cheering for Grif?" Yuzu asked

"Yeah, Tucker is getting double teamed pretty roughly out there" Donut said.

"Dude, phrasing" Gongenzaka said covering the kids' ears. "There are children here".

"Well Grif isn't trying to seduce my mother" Yuya retorted.

"Yeah but if Tucker isn't dating Kiki and the fact that Carolina could rip his wang off if he made a perverted comment" Washington said.

"And I'd probably would" Carolina admitted.

"Yeah I see where you're coming from if Kiki is off the table the only choice in our group would be Yoko considering any smart girl would know to punch him in the face and Yuya do you want Tucker as a father-in law" Simmons said.

A look of pure horror plastered Yuya's face as an image of his mother marrying Tucker haunted his mind

"Hey how about a duel son, I mean after I consummate the marriage," the imaginary Tucker said.

"Yuya, you okay" Yuzu said concerned because he was frozen for like two minutes.

"WIN TUCKER, WIN YOU BASTARD" Yuya screamed fearing the alternative outcome.

"Now Gyzarus finish him off with imperial sky cannon" Grif ordered as the cannons on the bird gladiators wing amour and gauntlet cannons glowed green ready to fire.

"TUCKER" Kiki yelled concerned

"This is it" Gongenzaka said.

"Hold it, I activate from my hand the ability of Gagaga Gardna, if I'm about to be attacked directly I can special summon him from my hand" Tucker yelled as a pink haired man, face covered with an orange scarf, a black helmet with goggles on his head, a black trench coat with green armor underneath along woth black pants, the warrior had a huge black, red and yellow shield _(Lvl 4, DEF 2000)_.

"Ugh well I'll attack you're gardna then" Grif said as Gyzarus fired green lasers from his cannons.

"Yeah about that, he has another effect when this card is targeted for an attack I discard one card and my Gardna isn't destroyed" Tucker said as Gagaga Gardna braved the attack blocking it with his massive shield, deflecting it as it was nothing

Grif looked at Tucker with annoyance "I place one card face down and end my turn" he said bitterly.

"Well guess Tucker still has some fight in him, I would have been disappointed if he didn't" Carolina said.

"If I were to choose to support either a blue or Grif, I'd support a dirty blue, GIVE HIM HELL TUCKER" Sarge hollered.

"I honestly stopped caring about this duel" Wash said.

"Same here" Simmons added.

"Tucker go for the nipples those are his weakness" Kiki advised.

"OH YOU HAD TO TELL EVERYONE" Grif yelled.

"Okay, my draw" Tucker said looking at the card "Now I activate card of sanctity now we both draw until we have six cards in our hands." He said as they both drew until their hands were full "next I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards, now since I only have level four monsters on the field I can special summon my Doggy Diver from my hand" Tucker said as a anthropomorphic dog wearing scuba gear appeared _(Lvl 4, ATK 1000)_.

"Aww a cute puppy" Ayu said.

"TUCKER CAN I PET THE PUPPY" Caboose yelled.

"This duel is giving me the shivers," Futoshi said as he did his as he did his little dance.

"Oh yeah go Toshi, go Toshi, GO" Donut cheered his young friend.

"Next I summon Heroic Challenger- Extra Sword" Tucker said as a warrior wielding two swords, clad in white and green armour and a red H on the armour's chest _(Lvl 4, ATK 1000)._ "Next I use my three level four monsters to build the overlay network" Tucker said as Extra sword and Gagaga Gardna turned into orange energy while doggy diver turned into purple energy as the overlay network opened up and the energy flew into it as a pillar of light erupted from it. "Honorable warrior with a blade of fire, swing your mighty sword and cut down our foes, XYZ summon, come forth, Rank 4, Heroic Champion Kusanagi" Tucker said as a huge warrior wearing orange samurai armor the helmet had a feather on top and red clothing underneath as well as black shin guards with a silver mask to cover its face, the warrior was wielding a red glowing sword and three orange overlay units orbited around it. _(Rank 4, ATK 2500, OVU 3)_

"Since Extra sword was used for xyz material Kusanagi's attack points increase by one thousand" Tucker explained "But that's not all I equip him with XYZ unit which boosts his attack points for the number of his rank times 200" Tucker added as Kusanagi began to glow.

Kusanagi _(ATK 2500-3500-4300)_

"Oh hell yeah, go Tucker" Kiki said.

"Next I activate from my grave overlay booster and overlay soldier" Tucker said as the red armoured warrior appeared as well as a silver armoured warrior holding a gun "Okay for every overlay unit overlay booster boosts Kusanagi and decreases one of yours by 500" he said as Booster's wings shone light on Kusanagi while soldier shot three lazer shots at Gaiodiaz

Kusanagi _(ATK 4300-5800)_

Gaiodiaz ( _ATK 3400-1900)_

"Now Kusanagi attack Gaiodiaz with Muramasa sword slash" Tucker said as the samurai warrior lunged towards the Tyrannosaurus gladiator.

"Yeah not happening I activate Cones of protection so my monsters will not be destroyed by battle and I don't take any damage and I can use this card up to three times" Grif rebutted as orange traffic cones appeared in Grif's and his monsters hands "PROTECT US CONES" he yelled.

"Oh God Damn it, is what I would say if I didn't activate Kusanagi's effect by using one overlay unit I can negate the activation of a trap and destroy it" Tucker said as one of the orange overlay units flew into Kusanagi's sword and caused it to burst into flames. The warrior swung his sword launching a wave of fire destroying the cones "and that's not all he also gets a 500 attack boost

Kusanagi _(ATK 5800-6300, OVU 2)_

"AH CRAP!" Grif yelled panicked but his eyes glanced upon and action card, he rushed towards it and picked it up "I activate the action magic-battle change, so Gyzarus takes the hit" Grif said as Gyzarus blocked Kusanagi's flaming sword with his shield "and I activate my demon shield's ability by sending it to the graveyard I can negate Gyzarus' destruction" Grif said as the shield shattered into light. "However I still take damage," Grif admitted as he was launched onto his ass from the shockwave

 **Grif LP: 600**

"Haha hell yeah" Sarge rejoiced.

"My bro's life points just went down a huge peg," Kiki said.

"Tucker is still not out of the woods yet," Yuya said.

"I activate Gyzarus ability by returning him to my extra deck I can summon two Gladiator beasts and I choose Equeste and Laquari" Grif said as a winged centaur in cerulean armour appeared _(Lvl 4, ATK 1600-2300)_ and a Tiger man with a lion like mane wearing red amour and a wing of fire surrounding him "and Laquari's ability makes his original attack points 2100 _(lvl 4, ATK 1800-2100-2800)_

 **Colosseum Counters: 7**

"I place three cards face down and end my turn" Tucker said as three cards appeared behind Kusanagi. As Tucker picked up a nearby action card

"Woohoo go Tucker" Kiki said.

"Wow you really want Tucker to win do you?" Yuzu said

"Yeah, I mean yeah I had a reputation of being easy and Tucker definitely is a pervert but I don't know he seems more mature makes me feel safe" Kiki said.

"My draw" Grif angrily said as he drew his card he looked to see the card 'demotion'. "What the hell I didn't put this in my deck" He said as Sarge started to snicker.

"You put that in his deck didn't you" Yuya accused Sarge.

"Yep, for being an insubordinate little turd I believe he deserved a little 'demotion'" Sarge joked.

"Messing with another duelist's deck that is most dishonorable Sarge" Gongenzaka said.

"Yeah Sarge nii-chan for shame" Tatsuya scolded

"Your mean Sarge nii-chan" Ayu said

"He's not mean kids, just crazy" Washington told the kids where Sarge just laughed

"That gave me the shivers," Futoshi said.

"Me too" Sora commented remembering his dream dying by Sarge's shotgun

"Hey Sora, why you so sweaty?" Donut asked.

"Uh just feeling a bit hot" Sora lied.

"GOD DAMN IT SARGE YOU SON OF A-" Grif yelled before he looked at his hand, "wait a minute" he said as he formed a strategy and smiled. "Okay I return to my deck Gladiator Beast Equeste, Laquari and Gaiodiaz to call forth the ultimate gladiator beast," Grif said as Equeste glowed blue, Laquari glowed red and Gaiodiaz glowed orange. "Soaring heart, soul of fire and king of lightning, Clash in the vortex to call forth the ultimate champion, FUSION SUMMON" Grif said. "Demigod, mightiest of all heroes come forth and show the power that rivals the gods, Level 8, destroy all who oppose you, Gladiator Beast Heraklinos" Grif said as a gigantic tiger man with a lion like main, green wings on his back and a reptilian tail. He was wearing black and silver armor with golden tiger markings on it and green blue and red armor chest plate. He wielded a golden axe and a golden shield made of hexagonal plates. The gladiator let out a mighty roar for all to hear. _(lvl 8, ATK 3000-3700)_.

"GIANT KITTY" Caboose yelled in joy.

"Dude your ultimate monster is weaker than mine" Tucker said.

"Yeah but remember my Gladius returns to my hand and I'll give it to Heraklinos" Grif said. The axe in the Chimera's hand was replaced with the golden sword.

Heraklinos _(ATK 3700-4000)_

"Next I'll equip him with fairy meteor crush which gives Heraklinos piecing Damage and Demotion which lowers his level by 2" he said as Heraklinos was enveloped in a rainbow glow

Heraklinos _(Lvl 8-6)_

"Huh, why in Samuel L Jackson's boxer shorts would he use that card, I put it in as a joke" Sarge said.

"Remember Sarge there are no useless cards" Yuya said.

"Grif may have something up his sleeve" Carolina added.

"Next I equip him with fusion weapon, if I equip this to a level 6 or lower fusion monster their attack points are boosted by 1500" Grif said as a red gauntlet with a pitchfork like cannon replaced the shield

Heraklinos _(ATK 4000-5500)_

"So that's why he played demotion so that he could equip fusion weapon to Heraklinos" Washington said.

"Yeah although I feel like there is more to come," Carolina said. Tucker looked around and picked up a action card

"Finally I play Mage power, for every spell or trap card I control my gladiator gains 500 attack points and I control five" Grif explained.

Heraklinos _(ATK 5500-8000)_

"Oh crap" Tucker said

"I never seen attack points go that high before" Yuya said.

"Note to self, have Grif teach me that combo" Sora said.

"Whoops, my bad Tucker" Sarge said.

"Simmons what is the statistical stuff that will make Tucker win?" Kiki asked

"Well I can certainly say that Tucker is 100% screwed and not your version of screw" Simmons said.

"Heraklinos attack with divine hero slash" Grif ordered as the Chimera warrior held up his mighty sword as it ignited in flames and lightning.

"I activate Heroic Retribution sword" Tucker said as a stone sword with a red glowing crack down the blade covered in flames appeared in Kusanagi's hand, "it equips itself to any damage I would receive from this battle, you receive as well and the attacking monster is destroyed I also chain it with the action magic in my hand, miracle so Kusanagi isn't destroyed and I only receive half the damage" Tucker said.

"Hey if I do the math right, Tucker will not only survive but take Grif out as well," Sora said.

"Wow, that some combo Tucker pulled of using an action card like that" Yuzu said surprised.

"I'm afraid that won't work Tucker I activate Heraklinos' effect by discarding a card I can negate the effect of any magic or trap cards that are activated and destroy them" Grif said discarding two cards then lightning shot down from the sky and struck Tucker's cards leaving Grif with only one card.

"Damn it I activate Kusanagi's effect to negate my trap and increase Kusanagi's attack points" Tucker said as another one of Kusunagi's overlay units disappeared and Kusnagi destroyed the retribution sword before Heraklinos' lightning could destroy it.

Kusunagi _(ATK 4300-4800, OVU 1)_

"Still not enough, end it Heraklinos" Grif said as Heraklinos rose his sword once more.

"Tucker no" Kiki said scared.

"Tucker MOVE" Washington said concerned.

"MOVE YOUR ASS" Gongenzaka screamed.

Tucker looked down saw an action card at his feet he picked it up for a last ditch effort "Action magic evade" Tucker said.

"That is pointless I just activate Heraklinos effect again and evade is neutralized" Grif said as lightning from the sky destroyed the card as Heraklinos and Kusunagi clashed blades but Kusanagi's blade shattered causing a huge slash across Kusanagi's chest and explode into flames the blast enveloped Tucker as well

"TUCKER" Kiki and Yuya screamed.

"Oh no" Yuzu said.

"TUCKER NO" Caboose yelled.

"MAN DOWN" Sarge said.

Carolina just looked at the blaze waiting for something to happen "come on Tucker" Carolina said.

As the smoke cleared a lone figure could be seen it was Tucker gasping for breath

 **Tucker: 200**

"WHAT, WHY, HOW?" Grif was only able to muster choking on rage.

"I used emergency provisions to regain 1000 life points for each spell or trap card I destroyed, I used the spell, One for one in a chain and got rid of XYZ unit to restore my life points to 4200 and Kusangi's attack to 4000 only leaving me with 4000 points of damage and now for one for one's effect by discarding the heroic challenger-war hammer in my hand I can summon a level one monster and I choose heroic challenger ambush soldier" Tucker explained as a warrior wearing a army camouflage armour covered in a green shroud wielding a retractable sword _(Lvl 1, ATK 0)_.

"Wow that was quite resourceful of Tucker not only he restored his life points but got a new monster as well" Yoko praised.

"That's Tucker for you, not knowing when to give up" Carolina smiled

"Fine I end my turn" Grif said.

"Man that was close" Kiki said.

"Yeah although I doubt that Tucker can turn it around I mean Tucker doesn't have any cards that can take down a 8000 attack point goliath" Washington said.

"Well all I know is that the duel isn't over till the last card is played" Yuya said.

Tucker drew a card looked at his card and was surprised it was a monster card but the bottom part was green, 'What, how the hell did this get into my deck' he didn't know what to do he then looked at Kiki with sadness in his eyes not what he was expecting. 'I'm sorry Kiki' he thought, but then in the corner of his eyes he saw an action card floating in the breeze probably was launched from the last attack 'wait that card' he saw the card was action magic-Do or Die. 'Yes that's what I needed,' a strategy formed in his mind one that would guarantee his victory as he looked at his new pendulum monster 'okay new guy don't let me down'. Tucker ran towards the card "I activate Ambush soldier's effect during my stand by phase I can tribute Ambush soldier and special summon two Heroic Challengers from my hand or graveyard and I summon heroic challenger extra sword and assault halberd from my grave" Tucker said as Ambush soldier exploded into golden dust and in his place emerged the green armored swordsman and blue armored spearman he previously used.

"Is he going to do what I think he is?" Tatsuya said

"Yes, he is going to ABC summon again" Caboose said.

"XYZ summon Caboose, you fought against that crazy guy with the cyborg death birds using the same summoning method," Washington said.

"Yeah, Shun is my new best friend" Caboose said happily

* * *

Meanwhile Shun was walking just outside of LDS tower then shuddered

"You okay man?" York asked.

"Yeah just felt like throwing up for some reason," Shun replied

* * *

"Hmm may want to get that checked out," York said.

"Now I release both my warriors to advance summon my new ace," Tucker said as the two heroic champions shattered into light. "Come forth great dragon who protects the cosmos with his scared sword, Galactic Saber Dragon" Tucker said as a Aqua scaled dragon its was wearing armour that was similar to Tucker's mjolnir armour, the dragon's build was muscular, it spread it's two mighty wings that glowed blue at the tip of it's tail were was a small blade in the style of Tucker's sword and a blue glowing horn on it's forehead he had two cross like artifacts on it's hips which the dragon grabbed the artifacts and lasers erupted from the crosses creating two laser swords in the same style as Tucker's sword but with a laser cross guard. Galactic Saber Dragon let out a mighty roar to declare its supremacy. _(Lvl 7, ATK 2800, Scale 5)_ Tucker then began to run towards the action card.

"Oh pretty dragon" Caboose said.

"He looks hot got get him Tucker" Kiki said.

Yuya was flabbergasted, "HOW, HOW DID HE GET HIS HANDS ON A PENDULUM CARD"" Yuya screamed.

"Yeah you are the only one aside from Reiji who possesses pendulum cards" Yuzu said.

"Well maybe the energy from when Tucker's sword and your bracelet collided these cards became a byproduct of the process" Caboose gleefully reasoned.

"Caboose, that is literally the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say in all my years of knowing you" Simmons insulted.

"OH NO YOU DON'T" Grif roared as he ran towards Tucker and punched him in the face, leaving a bruise, which Tucker countered with a spin kick to the face. Grif then tackled him to the ground and punched him in the face. Galactic Saber Dragon and Heraklinos decided to clash swords as their masters fought.

"This is the most violent duel I've ever seen" Shuzo said.

"Agreed but do they really have to solve it with violence" Yuya added.

"Yuya, when nearly all your problems try to kill you, you learn that violence is the only way to make assholes back off" Simmons said.

"Agreed besides this is personal between them," Carolina said

"Yeah god knows that Grif can go psycho when someone tries to get with his sister" Washington said.

Tucker then tucks his legs so he can kick Grif off him he pant for a second. "Man you are heavy," he said.

"Just tell me one thing, why, why did you have to bone my sister out of all the people in this city why choose her to seduce?" Grif yelled as he tried to punch Tucker to which Tucker blocked the punch and countered with his own punch disorientating Grif before Tucker delivered a kick to the solar plexus causing him to take a few steps back they were both covered in bruises and a little bit of blood, Tucker had more bruises because he let his guard down.

"Other than being easy," Washington said to himself.

"You want to know why I asked her out, it is because we left her alone for years in that god forsaken canyon" Tucker said. Grif widened his eyes. "You were too obsessed with me dating her you never asked her if she was okay after being left alone for so long, Grif I honestly didn't mean to have sex with her, she wanted too I was just trying to let her have a good time as a way for saying sorry for leaving her alone for all those years" Tucker said.

"I-I" Grif was choking on his own words, he didn't think of the fact that Tucker actually cared for her. Tucker used this chance to grab the action card. Grif regained his bearings saw an action card by his feet

"Time to end this, Action Magic-Do or Die, this boosts Galactic Saber Dragon's attack points by 1200, but if I don't destroy a monster with my dragon he'll be destroyed" Tucker said as his dragon knight's sword glowed blue.

"Tucker is taking one hell of a gambit," Carolina said.

"Yeah I could already tell that you guys are reckless," Yuya said.

"Not so fast I activate Heraklinos effect, I discard one card to negate your card's effect

Tucker smiled "Just exactly as planned, I activate Galactic Saber dragon's effect a opponent's monster activates it effect or a monster effect that target's this card, negate the activation and increase this monsters attack points by the negated monsters attack points, during the turn this effect has been activated during the battle phase this card can make an extra attack."

"WHAT?" Grif yelled.

"Salvation Flare" Tucker yelled as Galactic Saber Dragon's armor started to glow as a bright blue light shone from it's body then fired a laser from it's mouth bringing Heraklinos to his knees.

Galactic Saber Dragon _(ATK 2800-4000-12000)_

"Whoa twelve thousand attack points Tucker nii-chan is really something" Tatsuya said

"GIVE HIM HELL TUCKER" Kaikaina said

"Galactic Saber Dragon attack with Galaxy Slash Stream" Tucker yelled as Galactic Saber Dragon spread his wings and his swords doubled in size heading straight towards Heraklinos the dragon swung his blades across the demigod's chest. "AH CRAP" Grif screamed as the attack destroyed Heraklinos in an explosion of light launching Grif onto his ass.

 **Tucker: WIN**

 **Grif: 0**

Tucker walked over to Grif, "Grif I know you have a reason to be a bit jumpy, I mean I'll admit I was a horrible excuse for a human being and a massive pervert, but I'm trying to be better person, one that she needs and deserves" he said offering Grif a hand up.

Grif looked up for a moment and took Tucker's hand to get up as the rest of the Yusho crew rushed to their side.

"Look I know you are an asshole, although I will admit I guess I am overprotective, but dude you got to realize she's the only family I got, I'd do anything to keep her safe" Grif said sincerely.

"Grif" Kiki said getting his attention, "I understand why you would be worried but know I'm not the girl I was before, meeting Carolina, Yoko, the kids all of you have changed my life for the better and for that I will always be grateful but, you must know I can take care of myself" Kiki said.

"And if anything happens I'll always will have her back" Tucker said.

"Oh I get it, bow chika bow wow," Carolina said causing everyone to stare at her "What did I say it wrong wasn't it a double entendre."

"Wrong on so many levels" Washington said.

"Anyway Grif you don't need to worry about Tucker, in fact I was the one who seduced him and if I can be honest he's not the first guy to see me naked, speaking of which show of hands who saw me naked" Kiki said and immediately the reds, blues Sora hesitantly raised his hand as well as Yuzu, Yuya and Gongenzaka.

"Don't ask" Yuya, Yuzu and Gongenzaka said at the same time

"These kinds of conversations are going to be a regular occurrence are they?" Yuzu asked.

"Seems like it, also Tucker how the hell did you get that pendulum card" Yuya replied.

"I honestly don't know man but we can worry about that later, so Grif we cool?" Tucker asked.

Grif sighed, "Okay you have my blessing, but if you try anything I will kill you" he said.

"I understand I promise Your Sister is the only girl for me, that and she's the only girl that doesn't respond to me asking them out with an open palm slap to the face" Tucker said.

"And you actually treat me like a woman instead of an easy bang" Kiki said.

"Awww, they're so sweet together don't you think so O'Mailey" Doc said. "Oh yeah one is a dirty pervert the other is a dirty slut, they complete each other" O'Mailey said as the group looked at him Carolina staring daggers at him, "You can be yell at me for being vulgar but you can't yell at me for speaking the truth" the madman said.

Yoko looked at the children. "Kids this is why you stay in school, so you don't end up like these idiots," Yoko said.

"Well all learned something today except there is one more lesson to learn today" Sarge said before punching Grif hard in the nuts. "NEVER PUNCH YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER IN THE NUTS" He yelled before he started his beating.

"Well as long as we don't anger him he won't beat us with the end of his shotgun, right Sora" Yuya said as Sora had a scared look on his face.

"Hey Yuya maybe next time we can double date with you and Yuzu" Tucker said causing Yuya and Yuzu to blush.

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE" both he and Yuzu screamed at him causing everyone to laugh, except for Grif cause he was still taking a beating.

* * *

Shun and York walked the halls of LDS following Reiji "May I ask what is this about?" York asked.

"Well to be frank you are familiar with the four dimensions, the XYZ dimension from where you originally reside, the standard dimension where we are now, the fusion dimension which invaded you and the synchro dimension, but you Mr. York you came from none of these am I correct." Reiji said.

"Yeah the last thing I remember is helping my friend Tex with tracking down someone but we were ambushed, I got shot, then I felt this tingly sensation I don't know what it was but all I could see was blue tunnel with four white lights at the end. Yuto, Ruri and Shun found me and nursed me back to health, even though Shun originally wanted to feed me to his raid raptors" York joked.

"Hey I thought you were Academia scum and I stand by my choice" Shun said causing York to chuckle.

"Anyway other than the other group of individuals who go by the reds and blues, we believe other individuals from your dimension have entered our domain" Reiji said as they stopped in front of a huge window that viewed the next room.

"Have you found any of these individuals?" Shun asked.

"Yes, but Mr, York" Reiji said.

"Dude call me Nathan" York responded.

"Might I ask, what is that? Reiji said pointing inside the room, Shun and York looked into the window to see a reptile like creature hunched wearing aqua armour with blue highlights; its bottom jaw was comprised of four separate mandibles. It was roaring at some LDS scientist trying to study it keeping it at bay with a cattle prod barely. The sight of the creature shocked both York and Shun.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" Shun yelled in fear.

"We found it at the water treatment plant, we thought it was a hologram from a duel disk but once we found out no duelists were present, it ran then we searched for it in the sewers. From what the report tells me it was hostile against my men but was more cooperative with my female members hunting down this thing" Reiji said.

"It's a Sangheili in other words an alien, this is the first time I've ever seen one although I know that their species use to be apart of an alien cult called the Covenant that worshipped old technology called halos that had the power to wipe out all life in the universe, and were hell bent on activating it and committing galactic genocide. Luckily a soldier by the name of Master Chief stopped them and the cult disbanded and most of the Sangheili actually became our allies, although I always thought they were bigger" York explained.

"Damn, and I thought Academia was nuts, seriously killing all life in the universe" Shun said gathering his bearings after having a mini freak out about life on other planets.

"Hmm so would he beneficial to our efforts against academia, because he doesn't look like co-operating" Reiji said.

York looked around and saw a small child wearing a blue and yellow striped shirt, light blue hoodie, a cap and shorts her was holding a white stuffed bear with the right side of it's head close to him as he looked at York's scar. York leaned down to be on the same eye level. "Hey their little guy my name is Nathan but you can call me York" he said with a smile. Reira looked down feeling shy but something caught his eye it was York's gun his eyes shrunk in fear he started to whimper, his breathing increased speed. "Hey you okay" York said noticing Reira's expression. Reira yelled before running off. "Wait" York said but Reira ran down the corner and saw the scientists run out of the room scared for their lives as a armour plated door was slowly closed behind them Reira thinking it was a place of sactuary entered before the door closed.

"Uh did that little kid go in the room with that thing?" One of the scientists said.

"We are so fired" the other one said

Reira breath settled down until he heard his brother concerned "REIRA GET OUT OF THERE" Reiji yelled in fear. Reira turned behind to see the Sangheili looking back at him, he immediately screamed dropping his bear.

"We got to get him out of there" York said concerned.

"How do we get the door open?" Shun asked.

"Their heavily armored doors with a magnetic lock it takes a code to get in and the door takes too long to open" Reiji said he looked back to Reira scared for his safety.

Reira stepped back from the monster, he tripped he frantically moved back until he hit the corner of the room he looked back to see the Sangheili holding his bear in his claw he moved closer to Reira. "No please, don't hurt me," he pleaded as he closed his eyes, he heard footsteps pound the beast was getting closer. He heard the footsteps stop Reira was still trembling in fear but opened his eyes to see his stuffed white bear with the purple patch on the right side of it's head. Reira looked at his stuffed bear feeling calmer, he hesitantly took it from the Sangheili's claws. The alien moved his mandibles together to form a mouth so he could smile as he sat down in front of Reira.

"Hello" The aqua armored Sangheili spoke with a voice of a child.

Shun, Reiji and York were wide eyed by what they just saw, "Did that squid faced reptile just talk," Shun said surprised.

Reira was hesitant by the monster's mannerisms "My-my name is Reira Akaba" he spoke nervously.

"Nice to meet you Reira, my name is Lavernius Tucker Junior but you can call me Junior" Junior introduced himself. Reira looked hesitantly at Junior but he had an aura that made Reira feel safe causing him to smile "That's a nice bear you got there" Junior said.

"Thank you" Reira said smiling a little bit.

"So Reira where am I, all I know is that some strangers wanted to take me away then I saw some pretty ladies so I decided to go with them" Junior said.

"Oh we're at Leo Duel School Corporation headquarters in other words my home, I live with my brother Reiji, that's him in that window over there" Reira said pointing at Reiji, Shun and York.

"Hello there my name is Lavernius Tucker Junior" Junior shouted for them to hear in his childlike voice

"Wait, that thing is a child, well that explains the size," York said.

"That thing can talk?" Shun questioned.

'Lavernius Tucker Junior, could it be of any relation to one of the potential lancers' Reiji thought.

"So, Reiji I got a question to ask?" Nathan asked.

"I will comply" Reiji said.

"Well for the past couple of weeks I've been hacking your systems, and I found some interesting files, the ones that caught my eye were 'Lancer candidates' and 'Pendulum monsters' York said.

"I see" Reiji said.

"What is a lancer?" Shun asked.

"Basically I'm assembling a task force to help fight against Academia" Reiji said.

"Hmm, well then might I be able to join said task force" Shun requested.

"Of course that was one of my terms" Reiji said.

"Well after what I saw Academia do to the XYZ dimension you can count me in, also regarding those pendulum cards if you tell me more about them I think I can help give you some idea for card designs, all from personal experience that I believe will have some very strong offensive and defensive capabilities" York said.

"Well you do make a tempting offer, Nathan" Reiji said.

"Okay, as for the card ideas just asking do you know what a A.I. is?" Nathan replied.

"I do, and we shall start production immediately" Reiji said.

* * *

A few days later Carolina walked outside to get the paper but something caught her eye siting near the door it said 'to Carolina from York' She picked up the package and brought it inside. "Hey guys I got this package from York" Carolina said.

"That freelancer dude, Bomb disarming procedures men, Simmons, Tucker throw Grif's fatass onto the bomb" Sarge ordered.

"Sarge it's not a bomb, York knows not to piss me off," Carolina said.

"Yeah besides do you really think me and Tucker could lift Grif's fatass onto the 'bomb'" Simmons said.

"Fuck you" Grif said feeling insulted, again.

"Good point, anyway what's inside anyway?" Sarge asked.

Carolina without haste opened the package to reveal a small box with the letters LDS on them along with a note, "Wait LDS, when da hell did he start working for them" Tucker asked.

"There's a note," Washington said as Carolina picked it up.

"Dear Carolina, words cannot describe how happy I was to see you again, there are many things I want to say to you in person, Reiji has told me that there is a threat coming, he doesn't know when but he knows it's coming anyway I think these will help your friends combat against Academia, warriors from the fusion dimension hell-bent on conquering the standard, xyz, synchro dimensions from what Shun and Reiji have told me anyway I hope these cards can assist you, with all my love, York." Carolina read out loud.

The reds and blues stared at the box before opening it their eyes widened as the gathered around the box and surprised at what they saw, the they've known for so long immortalized as Pendulum cards, "What the hell" Sarge roared.

"It appears that this York character has past knowledge of us and used it to create these cards" Simmons rationalized.

"Thank you Simmons" Carolina said.

"But why would he send us pendulum cards" Donut asked.

"It's because it's my birthday" Caboose eagerly said.

"It's not your birthday Caboose" Doc said.

"Yeah, although York must sent these for a reason, I don't think it's to protect ourselves though" Carolina said.

"Then what is it?" Kiki asked.

"I think it's to protect our new friends from whatever this Academia threat is" Carolina rationalized.

"We can't go anywhere where the shit doesn't hit the fan can we?" Grif said.

"Nope" Simmons said.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the little Yorklina at the end, as for the inclusion of Junior, well its my fanfic my choice besides I thought it would funny to see Shun reaction to aliens, and later on when he finds out about who Junior is related to. And I'm glad to introduce my first original pendulum card here's some more info on Tucker's new ace, and sorry this took so long had university stuff to do and final exams are coming up,**

 **Galactic Saber Dragon-Wind-Level 7-Dragon/Pendulum/Effect-Scale 5-ATK 2800/DEF 2500**

 **-Pendulum Effect: Once per turn reduce any damage you would receive to 0**

 **-Monster Effect: If a opponent's monster activates it effect or a monster effect that target's this card, negate the activation and increase this monsters attack points by the negated monsters attack points, during the turn this effect has been activated during the battle phase this card can make an extra attack.**

 **Cones of Protection-Continuous Trap**

 **-whenever an opponent's monster attacks you can negate a monsters destruction and any battle damage this effect can only be used 3 times after that this card is removed from play.**


	7. Burning Heart battle

**Yugioh Arc RVB**

(A/N: This is a non-profit fan-based crossover Red vs. Blue are owned by Rooster teeth and Yugioh Arc V is owned by Kazuki Takehashi and Shounen Jump)

*Lopez speaking Spanish*

Chapter 7: Burning heart battle

After receiving the package the reds and blues ran to the You-Show Duel School to tell them the news.

"So you're telling us, York, the guy that is your former freelancer buddy currently in league with a renegade duelist Shun is now working for Reiji Akaba and gave you these pendulum cards based on your A.I.s" Yuya said.

"Yeah pretty much, a lot of it's confusing but I believe Nathan has his reasons he's doing this, anyway he also warned us of something called, Academia some sort of army of fusion users" Carolina said.

'Shit' Sora thought. "Maybe they're lying, maybe they are the bad guys, and trying to get you on their side" Sora said.

"Nah, York would know something is up, he was curious about where the A.I. came from while I just followed orders" Carolina said still trusting him

"Come to think of it, Yuto did say something about fusion being his enemy, maybe he was talking about Academia" Tucker said.

"Come to think of it, he also said something about Ruri being kidnapped by fusion users, so maybe she's at Academia" Yuzu reasoned.

"Kidnapping a little girl, I swear if I see one of those Academia dirtbags, BAMMM" Sarge said as he hit Grif with a huge duffel bag, he then proceeded to smack him repeatedly with the duffel bag bruising Grif

"Uggh, what the hell is in that thing anyway?" Grif groaned.

"Oh just my duel disk, ammo, shotgun, grenades you know the essentials" Sarge said.

"The hell Sarge, why do have these weapons around?" Yuya said.

"Because I haven't kicked any ass in over a week, one week without shooting something makes me fidgety" Sarge said.

"YOU BEAT ME UP YESTERDAY AND RIGHT NOW" Grif yelled.

"Yeah but those are Grif beatings, that's something entirely different, your beatings are my stress relief and beating up other dirtbags are for pure adrenaline rush" Sarge said.

"You are a violent psychopath you know that" Grif said

"Says the guy who started a monkey riot at the zoo and got us banned for life," Gongenzaka said

"Blood and turds flying everywhere" Sora said like he just witnessed a war crime.

"Hey that monkey shouldn't have stolen my peanuts" Grif said.

"Well you shouldn't have broken into the cages and punched the monkey in the face" Yuzu said

"Anyway, Yuto said something about the fusion dimension, Simmons mind if you explain" Kiki said

"How the hell should I know this is the first I heard of it, anyway what I can theorize is that there may be a dimension for each summoning method one for standard, fusion, synchro and XYZ respectively, I just wonder how they got here cause I doubt they have alien tech" Simmons said.

"Well who knows maybe they are lying about the fusion dimension" Sora said 'I can't let Sarge know I'm from Academia' he thought

"Maybe, little soldier, but just incase I see any Academia dirtbags, BLAMO" Sarge said holding his bag, Sora starting to sweat bullets

"Hey Sora why are you sweating so much" Donut said.

'Uhhhh, because… puberty, you know hormones" Sora lied.

*He's lying, he is clearly an Academia spy since he's trying to dismiss the existence of it, plus I found, emails on his duel disk from Academia* Lopez said

"You're right Lopez, puberty is a beautiful thing" Donut said.

"Makes sense, I mean you did see me naked" Kiki said.

"Yeah" Sora said

*Fuck it, you assholes brought this on yourselves* Lopez said.

"I only have one question, why is Caboose wearing a leash?" Yuya pointed to Caboose who was wearing a harness with a leash leading to Washington's hand, Caboose was holding a leash leading to Freckle's collar.

"Me and Freckles are wearing matching outfits, right Freckles" Caboose said with a smile.

"Affirmative" Freckles said.

"After Caboose started those fires and duelled that Shun guy, we thought it best to keep him at arms length" Washington explained

Gongenzaka walked up to David then grabbed the leash handle "I the man Gongenzaka find this degrading for Caboose" he said.

Caboose then saw an ice cream truck "ICE CREAM Caboose said, as he and Freckles ran after it forcing Gongenzaka to the ground and dragging him through the street. The truck driver saw Caboose and Freckles in his rear view mirror feared for his life and floored it to get away from them.

"CABOOSE, STOP, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP" Gongenzaka screamed as he was dragged on his belly through the streets. Caboose and Freckles ran with Gongenzaka holding onto the leash for dear life while his friends ran after them."I'M SCARED TO HOLD ON, BUT I'M SCARED TO LET GO," he screamed before the Truck turned a corner Caboose followed but Gongenzaka was flinged into a stop sign. They ran to the pompadour duelist with concern

"GONGENZAKA, Are you okay" Yuya asked

."Come on buddy say something" Yuzu said.

"I'M GOING TO KAIBALAND" he said concussed then fell unconscious.

"Oh crap that isn't good" Sora said.

"That's not a good sign, also he lost Caboose" Tucker said.

"Double crap" Sora swore.

"Oh jeez and Freckles is with him, they could tear up the whole city" Yuya said.

"Yeah I played fetch with him one time, and he shot the tennis ball until it was little chunks, yeah I honestly don't know whether to call animal control or tech support" Sora said.

"Oh no, Freckles would kill both Animal control and Tech Support" Tucker said.

"Okay we got to split up and find him" Washington said

*Actually I installed a tracking device in his ear, we'll be able to track him down in minutes* Lopez said.

"You're right Lopez, ice cream is tasty" Donut said

*I really want to smack you* Lopez said

"Okay let's split up and find him, right," Carolina said.

"Wait, Gongenzaka has a duel today, how will we get him there when he's unconcious" Yuzu said.

"Uhhh I got an idea, Doc I'll need your help on this, we'll get him to his duel, Lopez, Donut care to help me" Doc said.

"Sure" Donut said.

*Fuck you and your split personality* Lopez said.

"Okay, people let's move" Carolina said as everyone ran in different directions to find Caboose

"Okay guys, I trust Gongenzaka in your care" Yuya said he said as he ran off leaving Doc, Donut, Lopez and the unconscious Gongenzaka.

"Okay, I have an idea, has anyone here seen Weekend at Bernie's" Doc said. "Oh this should be hilarious" O'Mailey said snickering at his other half's idiocy.

* * *

Reiji Akaba was sitting in his office a calm aura filled the air, the intercom buzzed, which Reiji quickly answered. "Mr Akaba, there is a Ms Ace here to see you" the secretary in the intercom said.

"Send her in" Reiji said. The doors opened to see a blonde haired 18 year old American girl with a red highlight in the front of her hair, she had hazel eyes, she wore a red jacket, yellow tank top and denim jeans she had a piece of Lilac cloth that hung on her belt like a little cape and dog tags around her neck. "Scarlet Ace, it is a pleasure to meet you" he greeted her

"It is an honour Mr. Akaba, I believe the message you sent me included some cards you wanted to give me" Scarlet said.

"Yes I must ask, what do you know about pendulum summoning?" Reiji said.

"You mean that summoning method that kid Yuya Sakaki created, how could I not it was all over the Internet for a while, wait are you giving me, pendulum cards" Scarlet asked.

"Indeed" Reiji said, he then pulled out a container and laid it out on the desk, he then opened it to reveal 4 deck boxes a red with a flame on it, a blue one with a tidal wave on it, a green one with a tornado on it, and finally a orange one with a boulder on it. "These four decks uses a different attribute of pendulum monsters, no doubt with your skills you can learn how to pendulum summon, and to master your selected deck before the Maiami championship, which I hope you will attend," He said.

"I am, and hoping this will be challenge for me, I'd hate for it to be boring especially since you flew me out here" Scarlet said.

"Very well, anyway you may take your pick of deck" he offered.

Scarlet walked towards Reiji's desk, she looked at the boxes and without the slightest hesitation, she picked up all four deck boxes and put them in her pockets "I'll take all of them, construct some decks around the pendulum cards, I like variety" she said with a smile.

"I would have guessed that, you are famous for using multiple decks, making it harder for opponents to read your battle style, very well I trust these cards in your care" Reiji said.

"Alright, and I'll see you at the tournament, hey before I go might I ask where is the local shooting range in this city" Scarlet said.

Reiji typed into his computer for her request "There is one at the corner of Cosmo and Yang Street" Reiji said.

"Okay, thanks a bunch, now if you may excuse me I need to indulge my hobby" Scarlet said as she walked out that door.

Reiji looked out the window "Giving her family's history in the military, she would be an asset against the military might my father has amassed" Reiji said.

* * *

Sarge has been searching for Caboose for half an hour he was currently at the corner of Cosmo and Yang street. "Caboose, Freckles, Bluetard and Botdog, uggh I swear Caboose is harder to find than Bigfoot" he said. He then bumped into someone rather large, wearing white sleeveless jacket, black shirt, brown pants and short brown hair.

"Oh sorry man"

"eh don't worry about it" Sarge said "hey you're a big fella"

"thanks, my name is Atem Eniam" Atem said.

"Hey you wouldn't happen to be the guy Kiki and Tucker bumped into right" Sarge asked.

"The very same, why are you here by yourself anyway" Atem asked folding his arms

"Well we lost our bluetard Caboose, and we don't want him burning half the city again," Sarge said.

"I assume he was the one who started those string of fires last week?" Atem asked.

"Yeah I've been searching for hours and he hasn't shown up, I could really blow off some steam," Sarge said

"Well there is a shooting range right there" Atem pointed to the left, Sarge turned his head to see a sign 'Bullseye shooting range' Sarge then looked at his duffel bag full of weapons "Hmmm, I guess everyone else will find Caboose before me so might as well pop in for a bit" he said to himself as he walked to the establishment "Do you want to come along shoot some shit, I mean figuratively not literally"Sarge offered.

"Thanks, but I got some errands to run, and I'll keep a look out for that Caboose fellow" Atem said.

"Okay then, later Atem", Sarge said as he entered the establishment, Atem then walked away tightening his fist in anger 'I must stay my hand, no matter how much it infuriates me, I'll at least have some fun at the Championship' Atem thought.

* * *

Sarge walked up to the counter, looked at the shopkeeper and paid him some money to fire some rounds at the firing range. "Hey do you have any targets that are fat and orange?" Sarge said.

The shopkeeper looked at him with a weird look, "Uh no" the shopkeeper said. Sarge decided to simply head to the firing range, which seemed empty. He looked at the target with the image of a person, Sarge held up his shotgun and fired, hitting it in the head, he fired another shot into the chest, and he fired again into the target's crotch. Sarge then heard another gunshot, Sarge turned his head to see golden blonde hair and a red highlight in the hair and the girl was sporting protective eye goggles and earmuffs she was holding a M90 shotgun.

Scarlet turned her head and her eyes met Sarge's "huh, didn't know anyone else was here, anyway there is enough firing range for both of us" Scarlet said.

"Wow nice shotgun, M90 right, that's the old shotgun I use to have before I got my upgrade" Sarge said before he showed her his shotgun.

"Wow never seen that model before, custom made?" Scarlet asked

"This here is the M45D tactical shotgun, perfect for shooting dirtbags, smacking out insubordination and looking overall badass, Name's Francisco Montegue Zanzibar, but you can call me Sarge" Sarge said this caused Scarlet to laugh.

"You're funny, nice to meet you Sarge, name is Scarlet Ace" Scarlet introduced herself.

"Same here Scarlet" Sarge said, he then noticed the dog tags around her neck. "You in the military little lady?" he asked.

Scarlet looked a bit sad from his words "No, they are my Brother's, Red he was a soldier, when he was on shore leave we'd play duel monsters together, his weapon of choice was a shotgun, then one day a man from the military came to our door with his dog tags, saying he was killed in action, that was three years ago" Scarlet said.

"I am sorry for your loss, myself I am a soldier myself, so I understand the pain of losing someone you care about especially on the battlefield" Sarge said as he pulled out his dog tags that were in his shirt. "I may not have known your brother, but I assume he was a brave soldier and someone I would have gladly fought beside him" Sarge said.

"Thanks, that means a lot," Scarlet said.

"Your welcome little lady, say you said you were a duelist, how about a duel, I haven't had a good duel since those Demon's face dirtbags" Sarge said.

"Wait you were one of the guys that took down that gang I've been hearing about" Scarlet said.

"Yep we came, we saw, Caboose threw a forklift at them, and we kicked as and my subordinate, Grif, who is more turd than man, body slammed their leader with his fatass, and broke most of the bones in his body, I'm surprised he didn't get crushed" Sarge said.

"Man you must have some really interesting friends," Scarlet said.

"Yeah, even though they make me want to strangle them sometimes, they are like the only family I got" Sarge said with a smile.

"Yeah I know the feeling" Scarlet said with a smile.

"Anyway how about a duel, I'm pretty sure I saw a duel field in this place," Sarge said.

"Yeah, a lot of people make bets here, I heard, but are you sure" Scarlet said.

"Yeah I'm sure, I mean unless you don't have your deck with you" Sarge asked.

"Oh no I do, but do you have any idea who I am?" Scarlet asked.

"Other than your name, and the fact that you are a beautiful lady, no why, something important about your dueling?" Sarge asked.

"Oh no, nothing, anyway let's duel shall we, " Scarlet asked.

"Great I made my own action field I've been dying to test out" Sarge said.

"Well I'd be honored to test it, but before we start mind if you choose which deck you want to face, I use multiple decks" Scarlet smiled as she showed Sarge, her new deck boxes.

"Easy, I'll go with the fire red one" Sarge said.

"Any particular reason" Scarlet asked.

"Little lady, I've been given this life to do few things, stay red, duel and die" Sarge said causing scarlet to giggle

"You're funny, alright let's do this shall we" Scarlet said as the two headed to the arena

"Okay" Sarge said as he selected 'his' action field in the database, 'Dirtbag Canyon #1' "okay we're good to go, Action field on, go Dirtbag canyon number one" Sarge said with gusto. The arena then became just like Valhalla a boxed canyon with two towers that fires beams of energy into the sky, the area was lush and green one of the towers was positioned near a waterfall where the water flowed down a river till it reached the ocean where the other tower was near the beach, orange lights then lite up across the field then the lights died down to reveal holograms of Grif in his armour. Two shotgun looking laser blasters appeared in front of the duelists as the duelists activated their duel disks.

'The duelists have rallied to this abode" Scarlet chanted

"So man and monster can kick-ass, side-by-side" Sarge said.

"Behold the newest and greatest evolution of dueling, ACTION DUEL" the both chanted.

 **Scarlet LP: 4000**

 **Sarge LP: 4000**

Scarlet looked around and saw no action cards, "Hey what gives usually the action cards should be spread out the field, not these fat, orange, storm trooper rejects" Scarlet said.

"My apologies, I'll let you have the first turn as well as explain how this action field works, see those dirtbags" Sarge pointed to the holographic Grif.

"Hi I'm Dexter Grif, and I suck at life" the holo-Grif said.

Sarge then pointed the laser blaster at the Holo-Grif and fired a red bolt of energy, hitting the Holo-Grif making is disappear in a orange flash, in it's place an action card fell which Sarge picked up, "See the action cards are inside the Holo-Grifs, they are holographic clones of the most annoying, disgusting and insubordinate soldier I've ever known, next I activate the action magic-New Challenger Approaches, with this card I can special summon a level four or below monster from my deck, and I choose Jurrac Guaiba" at that moment a red and blue guaibasaurus with flames on its claws, spines, and teeth emerged _(lvl 4, ATK 1700)_

"Wow impressive, summoning a monster on the first turn, even though it is mine" Scarlet said with a smile. Sarge then aimed his blaster at another Holo-Grif running for it's life and shot it in the ass.

"Why was I programmed to feel pain?" the Holo-Grif yelled before transforming into a card.

"God damn, I love shooting these things, anyway I activate another new challenger approaches to summon Jurrac Iguanon" A purple and green Iguanodon with flames running down it's back from head to tail appeared _(Lvl 4, ATK 1700)_ "And I believe I should let you have your turn, pardon my rudeness" Sarge said.

"It's fine you were just showing me around your unique action field so I could get an understanding and fight on equal grounds" Scarlet said. "Anyway my turn" she said as she pointed her laser at the holo-Grif and fired.

"My stomach I need that for snacks" the Holo-Grif screamed before transforming into a action card.

"Now I activate the action magic double draw, with this I draw two more cards" Scarlet said she looked at her hand and smiled.

"Using the Scale 2 Igknight Cavalier and Scale 2 Igknight Gallant, I set the Pendulum Scale" Scarlet said placing the cards in the pendulum zone.

"What the hell, you have pendulum cards" Sarge said as A pink and black female warrior in armour that resembled a gun, with a pony tail like ornament and knive on her thigh ascended in a column of blue light on Scarlet's lright underneath her was a number two in a rune like design. On Scarlet's left was a green and black male armoured warrior with the same type of armour and a chain gun with a dagger on the barrel in his hand, ascended in a column of light underneath the robotic knight was a number two in the same rune style.

"Next I activate Cavalier's pendulum effect, by destroying it and another 'Igknight' in my pendulum zone In my pendulum zone I can add one Igknight from my deck to my hand, and I choose Igknight Squire, next I'll reset the pendulum scale with Igknight Templar and Margrave" she said as and orange and black robotic knight with a single red visor wielding a unique weapon that resembled a rifle with a katana coming out of the barrel in the right light column, underneath was a number seven in rune writing, in the left light column was a red and black robotic knight dual wielding a fusion weapon of a machete and a shotgun underneath was a number seven in rune writing,

"Now I activate Margrave's effect, I destroy it and Templar to add Igknight Lancer to my hand, finally I set the pendulum scale for a final time with Igknight Squire and Igknight Paladin" Scarlet said as a yellow and black robotic knight with a small sword in his hand in the left column with the number two underneath, a purple and black armour wearing warrior wielding a sword in the right column underneath was a number seven.

"Now I bring my Igknights from my extra deck to the front lines, Knights with blazing arms, rally and claim glory on the battlefield, Pendulum summon Igknights Margrave _(lvl 5, ATK 1500, Scale 7),_ Cavalier _(lvl 5, ATK 2400, Scale 2),_ Templar _(lvl 4, ATK 1700, Scale 7)_ and Gallant _(lvl 6, ATK 2100, Scale 2)"_ She said as a large circle appeared overhead where four balls of red, pink, orange and green, the balls of lights dissipated to reveal the multi-colour, gun-sword wielding knights.

"How in Mike Tyson's tooth gap you get pendulum cards and how did you learn to pendulum summon so fast"

"I got my decks from Reiji Akaba as for how I learned to pendulum summon I saw videos online of Yuya Sakaki pendulum summoning, what can I say this new summoning style peaked my interest" Scarlet said.

"Makes sense, Reiji Akaba is the only other guy I know who can pendulum summon, and to be honest I learned how to play this game from the internet, seriously why are they teaching this in schools when I can learn it from my own home?" Sarge said.

"I know right, then again this card game has become a huge part of the economy, anyway next I activate allied forces" Scarlet said.

"Ah hell I know that card the more warriors you have the stronger they get" Sarge said.

"Very good since I have four they each get a boost of 800 points," Scarlet said.

Margrave _(ATK 1500-2300)_

Cavalier _(ATK 2400-3200)_

Gallant _(ATK 2100-2900)_

Templar _(ATK 1700-2500)_

"I set one card and end my turn, you're lucky this is the first turn otherwise your little dinoes would be gunned down" Scarlet said.

"And I am thankful for that but now is time for my counter attack, my draw" Sarge looked at the card he drew and smiled. "First I activate the spell one for one by discarding one monster I can special summon a level 1 monster from my deck and I choose my Jurrac Aeolo" a blue and yellow baby dinosaur with its feet and head poking out of a white shell with a red flame markings on it _(lvl 1, ATK 200)_ "Next I activate Aeolo's effect and tribute him to special summon one from my graveyard" Aeolo shattered into dust then a small crevice opened up and lava erupted like a geyser "I special summon Jurrac dino" in Aeolo's place was baby dinosaur with red and yellow scales and black markings on it's belly looking like fierce eyes and teeth _(lvl 3, ATK 1700)_ "Next I activate big evolution pill by sacrificing my Iguanon I can normal summon any high level dinosaur monster without tribute for three turns," Sarge said as Iguanon vanished into dust. "Now I summon Jurrac Titano" Sarge said as a huge geyser of lava erupted behind him and a gigantic red T-rex with a hide of hardened magma emerged. _(lvl 9, ATK 3000)_

"Holy Shit, that is one huge dino, but he's still no match for Cavalier" Scarlet said.

"Not now anyway, I activate Titano's effect by removing Iguanon from the graveyard Titano's attack increases by 1000" Sarge said as flames covered Titano's body giving it strength.

Jurrac Titano _(ATK 3000-4000)_

Scarlet, started to look worried "Wow, that looks powerful" she said.

"It's about to get even stronger, I tune my level four Guaiba with my level 3 Dino" Sarge said as the baby dino disappeared and transformed into three green rings, Guaiba passed through the rings and became four orbs of white light, "fierce giant of primeval flames, awaken and hunt with violent fury" Sarge said as a huge tunnel of light erupted from the rings "Synchro Summon, Level 7, Roar your supremacy, Jurrac Giganoto" Sarge said as the light died down to reveal a huge T-rex with muscular yet still small arms, had a purplish blue body, a yellow and red arms and feet with huge horns on his head covered in flames. "Now Jurrac Giganoto's effect is for every Jurrac monster in the graveyard boosts my Jurracs on the field by 200" Sarge said.

Jurrac Giganoto _(ATK 2100-2700)_

Jurrac Titano _(ATK 4000-4600)_

"Wow that's an impressive synchro monster," Scarlet said.

"Thank you, now Titano attack Cavalier, Magma Meteor stream" Sarge yelled as Titano fired a huge stream of magma from it's mouth destroying the pink igknight.

 **Scarlet LP: 2600**

"Now Giganto attack her Templar, Primal Power flame" Sarge said as Giganto spat fire at the orange knight Sarge laughed as he mentally pictured the knight as Grif.

 **Scarlet: 2200**

"I set two cards face down and end my turn and my Titano's attack returns to normal"

Jurrac Titano _(ATK 4600-3600)_

Scarlet smiled "I have to admit did not expect that on your first turn, then again those action cards were a big help, however action cards won't save you from me" Scarlet said cockily as she drew her card. She then looked at a Holo-Grif, and the Grif started to run but ran into Igknight Margrave who punched the Holo-grif making it fall to the ground, Margrave then pointed it's weapon at the hologram shot it, then threw the card to his master. "Thank you Margrave, now I activate double draw" she drew her cards. "Next I'll activate Igknights unite by destroying one igknight I can special summon one from my deck, I destroy Margrave and special summon Igknight Champion" Scarlet said as a larger bulkier igknight emerged wearing green and black armour holding a rocket launcher with spear rockets and another one in his free hand. _(Lvl 8, ATK 2800-3200)_

"Holy smackeroos, that monster is one of the coolest I've ever seen" Sarge said.

"Why thank you, now I activate Champion's effect, by returning a igknight monster to my hand I can choose one of your monsters and place it at the bottom of your deck, considering your Jurrac Titano is protected by it's effect, I choose Jurrac Giganto and send him to your extra deck" Scarlet said. Champion pointed his rocket launcher at Giganto and fired.

"I activate Mystic Wok, I tribute Jurrac Giganto to gain it's attack points as life points" Sarge said as Giganto disappeared into golden dust and flew into a giant wok "although that means Titano loses his boost

 **Sarge's LP: 6700**

Jurrac Titano _(ATK 3600-3000)_

"Impressive, you destroyed your own monster to regain life points, now I pendulum summon my igknights back to the field" as the portal reopened and igknights Margrave, Templar, Cavalier and Gallant returned to the battlefield. "Next I tribute Margrave, Gallant and Cavalier to special summon Igknight Lancer" Scarlet said as the red, green and pink knights and in it's place was a bigger bulkier igknight wearing orange and black armour with a minigun for a right arm that fired harpoons. _(lvl 7, ATK 2600-3200)_ "Next I activate his effect and return one igknight to my hand and send one of you spell and trap cards to the bottom of your deck, and I send Templar back into my hand to send big evolution pill back to your deck, don't want you summoning any more huge dinosaurs can we" Scarlet said as Lancer fired three harpoons at the card and it returned to Sarge's deck causing to Sarge to look worried.

"I now normal summon igknight Templar and with three monsters on my field they get a considerable attack boost," Scarlet said

Igknight Templar (ATK 1700-2300)

Igknight Lancer (ATK 2600-3200)

Igknight Champion (ATK 2800-3400)

"Now Igknight Champion attack Jurrac Titano, Blazing Spear Rocket" Scarlet ordered as champion pointed his rocket launcher at Jurrac Titano and fired a spear rocket at the giant red tyrannosaurus. Sarge pointed his blaster at a holo-Grif with one hand but the rocket spear collided with Titano and exploded. The explosion forced the blaster out of Sarge's hand.

 **Sarge's LP: 6300**

"Now Igknight Lancer, direct attack, Ignition Gatling" Scarlet said as Lancer fired a barrage of harpoons at Sarge, Sarge saw a holo-Grif near him and pulled it in front of him the harpoons.

"I'm too young to go to hell," the Holo-grif said. Sarge hit the holo-Grif and the force causes him to be launched onto his back, the holo-Grif then turned into an action card.

 **Sarge's LP: 3100**

Scarlet's confident face changed to worry "Oh my god are you okay I am so sorry I got carried away, you're not hurt are you?" Scarlet asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine Holo-grif shielded me, anyway, it's okay" Sarge said.

"I'm just glad you didn't lose your arm, I mean I know there are safety protocols but still what would happen if you lost your arm" Scarlet said.

"Easy, trade the dead flesh for a badass robot arm" Sarge said, this caused Scarlet to snort and start to laugh

"Oh my god, you're crazy, but fun kind of crazy, I mean you're good with a shotgun designed your own action field and a pretty adequate duelist" Scarlet said

"The duel is still young little lady, I activate the action magic big escape ending the battle phase" Sarge said.

"Alright, I activate Sebek's blessing from my hand and gain life points equal to the damage I inflicted from Lancer's direct attack, and end my turn, your move" Scarlet said as a crocodile deity shone divine light on her.

 **Scarlet LP: 5400**

"Thank you" Sarge said as he punched a Holo-grif and grabbed the action card "I activate double draw" he looks at his cards in his hand and smiles. "Well I'll be guess we'll be fighting on even terms, with the Scale 2 A.I. Warrior Eta and Scale 8 A.I. Warrior Iota I set the pendulum scale" he said as human size versions of the the gold and cyan A.I.s ascended in the translucent columns and the golden numbers two and eight glowed beneath the two, this had Scarlet in awe.

"Wait you have pendulum cards too" Scarlet said amazed.

"Sure do little lady, next I activate card of sanctity and draw until I have six" Sarge said as he drew his cards and grabbed another Holo-Grif and snapped his neck and retrieved the action card "next I activate another double draw" he drew his cards, Divine wrath and he widened his eyes to the second one a pendulum card he never seen before in his deck. 'This card how, I never seen it before, still good effect might as well use it,' he thought. "Now I pendulum summon monsters with levels three through seven, now my monster troops front and center" Sarge said as a portal opened up above his head and four three lights flew out one red light which was larger and glowed brighter than the others "the tuner, Jurrac Monoloph" a blue dinosaur with a yellow head, hands and feet, with flames on it's head and tail _(lvl 3, ATK 1500),_ "Jurrac Velo" a velociraptor with a red head green body and blue hands and feet _(lvl 4, ATK 1700)_. "Jurrac Spinos" a red, blue with a yellow belly spinosaurus with flaming spines _(lvl 7, ATK 2600)_ "By the stars above, line up to unleash a beast that wields the gun of god, let those whom are the enemy feel your burning buckshot, come on down, STAR SHOTGUN DRAGON" a muscular red dragon wearling mjolnir armour, it's tail was in the shape of a knife, the dragon wielded two shotguns and the dragon's horn was a shotgun barrel, the dragon roared bravely to announce it's entrance on the battlefield _(Lvl 7, ATK 2800, Scale 5)_

"Holy Shit, does that dragon have shotguns? I got to be honest that is the most badass thing I've ever seen," Scarlet said smiling.

"Thank you now I activate star shotgun dragon's effect, I can destroy one of your monster's and inflict 800 points of damage, and I choose Igknight champion, Authority Blaze" Sarge said as the dragon pointed his mouth at the igknight and fired a stream of crimson fire at it, Scarlet the blasted a Holo-grif and took an action card

"I activate cover-guard, I can redirect your monster's effect to my Templar" Scarlet said as the smaller orange igknight blocked the flaming bullet and exploded, she shielded her eyes with her arms from the dust of the explosion, her blaster was also thrown from her reach.

 **Scarlet LP: 4600**

"Next I tune my level 4 Velo with my level 3 Monoloph" Sarge said as Monoloph transformed into three green rings and velo jump through them becoming four white stars and a giant eruption of light occurred "Sychro summon, Jurrac Giganto" Sarge said as another Jurrac Giganto was summoned. "Next I activate Iota's effect I can either change a monster's type or attribute or give them another monster's archetype, so I make my star shotgun dragon a 'Jurrac monster giving him Giganto's boost, and seeing that there are seven Jurrac in my graveyard, my monsters get a 1400 point boost

Jurrac Giganto _(ATK 2100-3500)_

Jurrac Spinos _(ATK 2600-4000)_

Star Shotgun Dragon _(2800-4200)_

"Now Star shotgun dragon attack Igknight Champion, Supernova Scattershot" Sarge yelled as the dragon pointed it's shotguns at Igknight champion and fired two bullet from each gun the bullets then exploded and transformed into smaller projectiles which collided with the champion exploding on impact. Scarlet looked around for her blaster and found it on the river bank

 **Scarlet's LP: 3600**

"I activate my trap backfire, every time one of my fire type monsters are sent to the graveyard it deals 500 points of damage" Scarlet said as the an explosion erupted underneath Sarge. Scarlet used this chance to run to the riverbank and grab her blaster

 **Sarge's LP: 2600**

"Next Jurrac Spinos attack Lancer, Scorching earth wave" Sarge said as a Spinos stomped its foot and created a wave of lava that swept away igknight lancer, a eruption then occurred at Sarge's feet due to Scarlet's trap card.

 **Scarlet's LP: 2600**

 **Sarge's LP: 2100**

"Now I activate Jurrac Spinos effect whenever he destroys a monster and sends it to the graveyard I can summon a Spinos token to your side of the field" Sarge said as a smaller version of spinos on Scarlet's side.

"Uh just asking why did you summon a token on my side, I mean it wouldn't make much difference to attack me directly, so why?" Scarlet asked.

"Well actually it does, you see I have this code where I never hit a girl ever, even on the battlefield I never raised my hand or shotgun against a woman, if I did I would be worse than a no good dirtbag. I still hold that lesson deep inside my heart, so I can't attack you directly cause I believe if I were to attack It would be the same as hitting a woman and I my honour can't allow that" Sarge said.

"That's pretty foolish, however very sweet," Scarlet said blushing a bit.

"Barf" a Holo-Grif said scarlet then looked at it angrily then shot it and picked up the action card.

"Holographic jerk" she said bitterly.

"Now Jurrac Giganto attack," Sarge ordered the huge flaming dinosaur to spit a magma ball at the token

"Action magic Damage Vanish reducing any damage to zero" Scarlet said as the token was destroyed by the magma ball.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn" Sarge said as Scarlet drew her card.

"Alright my move I activate pot of greed" Scarlet said as she drew her cards she saw what it was and smiled 'This has been fun, but now is the time to summon the king' she thought. "First I pendulum summon from my extra deck Igknights Gallant, Templar, Margrave and Cavalier and from my hand I pendulum summon the pendulum tuner, Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer." Scarlet said as a humanoid dragon with brown horns, long blonde hair, green wings and tail, white armour with gold accents, a white masked covered the knight's face as he wielded a white and gold shield and a sword he swung proudly. _(lvl 4, ATK 1850, Scale 5)_

"Pendulum, Tuner" Sarge said flabbergasted.

"Yes now I tune my level 4, Igknight Templar with my level 4 Luster Pendulum, the dracoslayer," Scarlet said as Luster pendulum transformed into four green rings, Templar jumped through the rings and turned into four stars of light. "Proud dragon warrior, bearing the flames of justice, rejoice and burn away corruption" the eruption of light occurred. "Synchro summon, level 8, dragonic hero of flames, Ignister Prominence, the blasting dracoslayer" A humanoid dragon, large than luster pendulum, he had red horns, long blonde hair, red wings and tail, the armour was red and black with gun parts, the shoulder armour emitted flames, the mask was gray, the shield was bigger thicker and was red and black and the sword was big and black with gun parts on it, Ignister activated he sword and it was ignited in flames. _(lvl 8, ATK 2850)_

"Okay, a dragon man with a flaming sword, now THAT is badass little lady" Sarge said.

"Why thank you but it doesn't stop there, Ignister Prominence effect activates I can destroy on of your pendulum cards and then shuffle one of your deck, and I choose to destroy your Iota, Dragonic Ignition" Scarlet said as Ignister swings his sword and a creates a vortex of fire heading towards Sarge and his monsters

"Not so fast little lady I activate divine wrath, I discard my Jurrac Tyrannus, I can negate your monster's effect and destroy it" Sarge said as the sky darkened and the fire tornado dissipated. Lightning began to brew; Scarlet pointed her blaster at a Holo-Grif and fired

"Sarge you demented bastard why did you create this" the Holo-Grif screamed in pain as he transformed into a card, Scarlet grabbed the action card

"I activate, the action magic-Grif-shield when a monster is targeted for an attack or effect it isn't destroyed" Scarlet said as a huge shield made of Holo-grif's appeared in front of Ignister Prominence, they all screamed in terror as the lightning crashed into the Grif shield. A action card flew down Scarlet ran across the field they jumped to grab the action card they then jumped but at the last possible second Scarlet grabbed the action card and landed right next to Sarge

"Okay you got that card fair and square" Sarge said.

"Thank you, I couldn't have destroyed your pendulum scale, but at least I prevented my own monster from being destroyed, with your wacky field and action cards, still it's fun killing these enemy soldier dudes" Scarlet said.

"Yeah I find it a form of stress release, glad you like it" Sarge said.

"Your welcome, now I activate the action magic, Grif cannon, I can destroy anyone of your cards and inflict 200 points of damage" Scarlet said as a huge cannon turret burst out of the ground "I choose to destroy Jurrac Giganto" Scarlet said as the cannon fired and a Grif came flying out

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" the Holo-Grif screamed before he struck Giganto causing an explosion

 **Sarge: 1900**

An action card flew up in the air from the explosion "Star Shotgun" Sarge yelled, he dragon lowered his tail Sarge then climbed up it and the shotgun wielding dragon flew up into the sky and Sarge grabbed the action card.

Scarlet looked up and smiled "Next I normal summon the tuner, flare resonator" a short demonic creature wearing apurple robe with a red flame on it a grey helmet covering all it's face only showing red eyes and a sinister smile, a giant fireball was on it's back holding a pitching fork and rod, _(lvl 3, ATK 300)_ "Now I tune my level five Igknight Margrave with my level three flare resonator, the ruler's determination will now become a crimson blade with a boild red flame, surpass the surging hot waves and show yourself" Scarlet said as he clanged the pitching for and rod together before turning into three tuning rings Margrave jumped through the rings and became five stars before erupting in a pillar of light "Sychro summon, level 8, fierce god of flames crimson blader" Scarlet said as a warrior wielding two huge swords wearing red armour head to toe with a black cape on it's waist. _(lvl 8,A ATK 2800)_ "Also because flare resonator was used crimson blader gains 300 attack points as well as the boost from allied forces"

Crimson blader _(2800-3700)_

"Now it's time for me to bring out the king" Scarlet said as she held up a card "I tribute my Igknights Cavalier and Gallant to special summon this card," Cavalier and gallant were then swallowed by tow vortexes of flames Oh great dragonic king, ruler of the inferno, please unleash your power and incinerate all who pitifully try to usurp you," a gigantic tornado of hellfire appeared causing the entire area around the two duelist to be engulfed in flames Sarge shielded his eyes but took a peek from the flames Sarge saw a blue circle of light "level nine, heavenly dragon that governs hellfire, True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher" the fires disappeared and Sarge was face-to face with a titan size, red, bipedal dragon, with a long neck, black horns and a big blue light on it's head , three sets of wings, the top set of wings were white angel wings, the middle set were red dragon wings, the bottom set were black demon wings black armour on it's chest and arms as it roared it's anger. _(lvl 9, ATK 2900)_

"Now I activate his effect when specially summoned I can remove one of your monsters and I choose star shotgun dragon" Scarlet said as Agnimazud pointed it's light on it's head and it fired a lazer from it's forehead and blasted the shotgun wielding dragon, as it vanished Sarge crashed to the ground

"SARGE" Scarlett said with concern she ram to his side leant down and helped him up. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine got launched higher by an explosion and landed twice as hard" Sarge said

"I don't know whether that is hardcore or if you're just messing with me" Scarlet said.

"I had incredibly durable body armour, although Grif's armour took way more punishment then mine" Sarge then chuckled "anyway shall we continue our duel?" Sarge said.

Scarlet then gave Sarge some space "very well I activate Pyre rebirth, I discard any number of monsters and revive any number of fire attribute monsters in defence mode with their effects negated except for the ones discarded. I discard two monsters to revive igknights lancer _(lvl 7, DEF 1800),_ and Igknight champion _(lvl 8, DEF 2300),_ now I activate Crown of the king of Infernos, I can only equip it to Agnimazud, It gives him 500 points for every fire attribute monster my side of the field, and my monsters can't be destroyed by card effects while this card is equipped" Scarlet said

True King Agnimazud, The Vanisher _(2900-5400)_

"Very well, just to be sure I'll attack you with Crimson Blader, Red Murder" Scarlet said as the swordsman's blades burst into flames and leapt to kill Spinos

"I activate the action magic-Grif shield, I know your monster prevents me to summon mosters if it destroys one" Sarge said as a huge shield blocked Crimson blader's attack as the flaming swords struck the meat shield, Sarge then grabbed the falling action card.

"You still receive damage," Scarlet said.

 **Sarge LP: 800**

"Guess I'll finish this, True King Agnimazud attack Jurrac Spinos, dragonic tyrant inferno" Scarlet said as Agnimzud opened it's mouth and unleashed a stream of red and light blue flames at the burning spinosaurus.

"I activate emergency provisions and chain it with my survival instincts trap card I remove five of my dinosaurs to gain 400 life points for each one and destroy my Eta and Iota along with my survival instincts and gain 1000 life points for each one, totaling 5000 life points" Sarge said as Eta and Iota exploded into golden dust

 **Sarge LP: 5800**

The blast of fire then collided with Spinos and exploded Sarge shielded himself from the shockwave with his arms

 **Sarge LP: 3000**

"I commend you on your code to not direct attack women, however I cannot share the same courtesy, Ignister Prominence, direct attack, Burning prominence slash" Scarlet ordered and the red dracoslayer's sword ignited with flames and swung it creating a wave of flames to crash into Sarge

 **Sarge LP: 150**

"I set two cards and end my turn" Scarlett said. 'why did he only remove only five of his cards from his graveyard' she thought, she then looked to her duel disk to see Sarge still had a trap card on the field since the beginning of the duel. 'He hasn't used that card since the first turn, did he play it just to psych me out or' She thought

"My draw I start by activating pot of greed" he said as he drew more cards, "next I activate the action magic Grif cannon" he said as the Grif cannon burst out of the ground.

"You can't destroy any of my monsters thanks to my spell card" Scarlet said

"I'm not destroying your monsters I'm destroying your backfire trap card " Sarge said as the cannon fired a holo-grif

"You know I just stopped caring about my death at this point" the holo Grif said as he crashed into the trap card

 **Scarlet LP: 2400**

"Now I activate my trap return from the different dimension, by paying half my life points I can return as many of my monsters that were removed from play back to the field and I revive my Jurrac Gigantos, Tyrannus, Iguanon and my star shotgun dragon" Sarge said.

 **Sarge LP: 75**

"So that survival instincts wasn't to boost your life points it was to outflank me" Scarlet exclaimed.

A giant portal from another dimension appeared above them and Sarge's Jurrac Gigantos, Jurrac Tyrannus, an orange tyrannosaurus with green feathers on its head and chest and Jurrac Iguanon as well as the shotgun-wielding dragon.

"Now with five Jurracs in the grave the gigantos boost my other Jurrac's attack by 1000 each" Sarge said

Jurrac Gigantos x 2 _(ATK 2100-4100)_

Jurrac Tyrannus _(lvl 7, ATK 2500-4500)_

Jurrac Iguannon ( _ATK 1700-3700)_

"Next I activate dino stomp, when I have a dinosaur monster out I can destroy one of your spell cards" Sarge said as his Tyrannus stomped on one of Scarlet's face downs which caused Scarlet to sweat and not from the flames around them.

"I got to admit that was a good strategy but they still aren't strong enough to destroy Agnimazud" Scarlet said.

"you're right for now, I activate Tyrannus effect by tributing Iguanon I can boost it by 500 points," Sarge said as Iguanon disappeared into golden dust and Tyrannus glowed a fiery aura.

Jurrac Gigantos x 2 _(ATK 4100-4500)_

Jurrac Tyrannus _(ATK 4500-5400)_

"Next I activate gift of the martyr by tributing one monster I can select one other monster and give the tribute monster's attack to him I tribute Jurrac Tyrannus and give it's attack to my Star Shotgun Dragon" Sarge said as Tyrannus disappeared into dust but it's spirit flew into Sarge's dragon giving it a burst of energy and a fiery aura.

Star Shotgun Dragon _(2800-8200)_

"I could have destroyed your crown but this way was more fun, now Star Shotgun Dragon attack True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher, Supernova Scattershot" Sarge said as Star shotgun dragon flew up and pointed its shotguns at Scarlet's dragon king.

Scarlet closed her eyes and smiled, 'This guy truly is something, still I can't fall here' her face then turned to a look of determination "I activate ring of destruction I can select one of your monsters and destroy it and we both receive damage equal to it's attack points" Scarlet said as a huge ring covered in large grenades wrapped around it's waist

"What" Sarge said in shock as the ring exploded destroying his dragon and covering the area in a bright light. The light died down to find the action field disappeared and Sarge and Scarlet in the ground.

 **Sarge's LP: 0**

 **Scarlet's LP: 0**

 **DRAW**

"Hey you still alive" Sarge said as he got up and walked over to Scarlet.

"Yeah" Scarlet said she looked up to see Sarge holding out his hand to help her up she grabbed his hand and the red commander helped her up. "I got to admit, not a lot of people can keep me on my toes like you did, especially since it ended in a draw, man if you didn't destroy ring of destruction, I would have been in trouble" Scarlet said.

"Yeah I'll admit you had me on the ropes a few times as well, you're really good for using that deck for the first time" Sarge said.

"Thank you, and that dragon was awesome totally came out of left field" Scarlet said.

"Yeah but still that didn't stop you from kicking some major ass, like a steroid fuelled bull against an army of rodeo clowns, I'm sure you did your brother proud" Sarge said

Scarlet began to giggle, "You're funny, a bit crazy but then again the world is crazy" Sarge's duel disk then began to ring Sarge pressed the answer button

"SARGE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU" Washington screamed. "We found Caboose, he made that ice cream truck crash after chasing it for 12 blocks apparently, thankfully we got there before the driver could press charges, anyway head back as soon as can okay" Washington said before he hung up

"Well guess I better head back home before Wash blows a fuse," Sarge said. "It's been nice meeting you Scarlet, a beautiful woman and strong duelist," Sarge said as he turned around, he was about to leave.

"Wait" Scarlet said as she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, and written down her number and name and gave it to Sarge "Call me" she said before kissing Sarge's cheek then walked away.

Sarge was just in a state of stun. "Well I'll be, can't wait to rub Grif's face into this"

* * *

Sarge entered his home to see everyone staring daggers at him "Where have you been?" Washington said.

"Yeah you went totally AWOL" Yuya said he then turned to Simmons "am I using that term correctly?"

"Yes" Simmons said.

"Anyway we tried calling you for the past hour" Yuya said.

"Sorry guys, I while I was searching for Caboose I got bored and spent some time at the gun range, anyway how's Noburu?" Sarge said.

Noburu was holding an ice pack to his head "Yeah and I gave him some painkillers, so he would be right as rain" Doc said. "He was as lively as a corpse" O'Mailey snickered.

"Yeah I was kind of pissed that you didn't take me to a hospital, but these painkillers you gave me made me feel numb to all emotion, also I still can't feel my toes" Gongenzaka said.

"Oh like you say it like you actually need your toes," Doc said.

"Well, I after Gongenzaka took that blow to the head, we put some sunglasses on his and held him up like a gigantic puppet so he was ready for his duel" Donut said showing them a photo of him and Doc holding up Gongenzaka wearing sunglasses moving him like a puppet.

"Oh so the ol' weekend at Bernie's strategy, I can assume it was successful," Sarge said.

"Actually they seen through the ploy in like six seconds, it was dumb luck they happened to be huge weekend at Bernie's fans to wait for me to wake up" Gongenzaka said.

"Alright, guess we both had important duels, at the gun range I dueled this lovely lady, beautiful, excellent shot with a shotgun, lovely personality and an amazing duelist she had me on my toes, in the end the duel ended in a draw, I even used my new ace card and everything" Sarge said as he pulled Star Shotgun Dragon from his deck and showed it to them.

"What, you have a dragon just like mine" Tucker said.

"Okay now Sarge has one of these new dragons this is really bizarre, now who is this girl you met?" Yuya asked.

"A nice girl named Scarlet Ace" Sarge said, the Yu show gang eyes widened.

"SCARLET ACE, THE SCARLET ACE, OKAY NOW YOU'RE PULLING MY LEG" Yuzu screamed.

"What got your panties in a bunch" Grif said.

"Scarlet Ace places number five in the top ten american duelists, she uses a different deck each duel she has, and uses them as a master on the first try, She's just like Sawatari only not shitty at dueling" Yuya said everyone looked at Yuy for his comment, "what it's true"

"She also is a up and coming model making the cover of fashion and swimsuit magazines and she gave you her number" Yuzu said bewildered.

"Yeah, guess she couldn't resist the ol' Sarge charm, suck it Grif" Sarge said.

"Why would I care? Grif said.

"Sarge, I got to give you props," Tucker said giving him a high five.

"Say since this is a happy occasion, why don't we throw a party?" Kiki said.

"I think it would be a wonderful idea," Yoko said.

"That is a hot blooded idea" Shuzo said.

"YAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Caboose said.

"Actually a party does sound good right now" Yuzu said.

"Oh yeah DJ Donut about to lay down some beats so you can dance your pants off" Donut said.

"Or just regular dancing" Simmons said

"So what do you think Carolina?" Sarge asked

Carolina getting stared at by everyone "I guess it can't be helped, okay we'll have your party but nothing to crazy" she said sternly.

"Finally a party I am invited to" Simmons said.

"I don't know whether that is incredibly funny or incredibly sad, possibly both" Sora said.

four hours later nighttime had already fallen, the reds and blues have laid out some snacks and drinks both regular and alcoholic. They were chatting, laughing and just having a fun time with each other's company

"WOOOO THIS PARTY IS AWESOME" Yoko said in a tipsy voice.

"How many of Donut's signature cocktails did she have?" Washington said

"About six" Sarge said.

"Can't really blame her these things are amazing I already had two already, what are in these anyway?" Carolina said.

"Vodka, lemonade and orange juice, I call it a utopia" Donut said.

Yoko then laid on the couch wrapping her arms around Tucker's neck nuzzling up to him "Tucker you are looking hot and sexy tonight, bow chika bow wow" Yoko said hammered

"Uh thank you" Tucker said feeling super conflicted, Yuya stared daggers at him "Hey I'm just as surprised as you" Tucker said, Yuya then left to go calm himself down.

"Oh god, Kiki it must be heartbreaking to see your boyfriend being hit on by Yoko" Sora said.

"Actually I'm finding this incredibly kinky" Kiki said.

"You're sister is freaky" Yuzu said.

"I know, I often had to bail her out whenever she got into trouble," Grif said

"Hey the cheerleader slumber party was not trouble, just some drinking, painting our nails and naked pillow fighting" Kiki said.

"Yeah, wait what" Sora said blushing.

Tucker walked up to the group, Yoko still clinging to his neck "Hey guys, I think I should take Yoko home" he said.

"Right but I don't trust you with Yuya's drunk mother" Carolina said

"Yeah but she can't get off me, she's clinging on me like those pissed off monkeys" Tucker said Wash then got behind her wrapped his hands around her waist and tried to pull Yoko off him Yoko gripped tighter on Tucker's neck choking him.

"Nooo, he is too cute to let go" Yoko said.

Wash then let go "Yeah she isn't letting go, Tucker just help her home and nothing else got that" Carolina said.

"Yeah besides I wouldn't betray Yuya" Tucker said.

"You betrayed me," Grif said.

"Yeah but I respect Yuya more then you, besides I love Kiki" Tucker responded.

"He's got you there Grif" Simmons said causing Grif to punch him in the face.

"I'll help babe" Kiki said wrapping Yoko's other arm around her shoulder carrying her

"I love you guys, we should party more often" Yoko said as they walked out the door got in the warthog and drove her home.

Yuya then walked back into the room "hey guys what I missed," Yuya said.

"Oh Tucker and Kiki is driving your mom home" Grif said.

"WHAT?" Yuya screamed in anger he grabbed his duel disk and called Tucker.

"Yuya calm down" Yuzu said.

"Yeah Tucker is with Kiki, they can be somewhat trusted" Washington said. The phone began to ring they also heard the song 'dirty dancer coming from the other room Yuya and Yuzu went to investigate, "guess Tucker left his duel disk here" Wash said.

Yuya and Yuzu searched for the sound they narrowed it down to Kiki's room they entered it and it was a mess clothes everywhere, some of which weren't hers, they looked to the desk to see Tucker's duel disk, Yuya picked it up.

"Figures it is here, now let's get out of here before we touch something gross" Yuzu said

"Agreed," Yuya said as he pressed the decline button and went back to the menu, Yuya then saw a file titled 'Church's final goodbye' "Huh hey Yuzu come here" he said, his childhood friend moved closer to the duel disk

"Church, isn't that their A.I. friend that died" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah he must have left some messages before he died" Yuya said.

"Well we shouldn't watch them, it's an invasion of Tucker's privacy" Yuzu said.

"He's been constantly hitting on my mother, besides I'm curious on what Church looked like" Yuya said.

"Okay one video but only to see what he looks like" Yuzu said they sat down on the bed and clickedthe file and sleceted the first video, a light blue A.I. unit that looked like an mjolnir armour-wearing soldier.

"A message to the chairman of the oversight sub committee, dear Chairman, my name is Epsilon, sometimes called Alpha, sometimes Church, you although already knew that, you of course already knew that because if you are hearing this that means you must be heading the investigation of the incident on the planet Chorus. I believe I can make your job considerably easier. Attached you will find a series of documents and video files detailing the illegal and treasonous activities of your predecessor Mr. Malcolm Hardgrove. I've entitled these files Red vs Blue, you may want to pay particular attention to sections eleven through thirteen. They contain everything I know of the men and women who fought bravely on Chorus whom I entrust our story to your care." Church said.

"I know he is a A.I. but I feel like I'm listening to an actual human," Yuya said.

"Yeah he's got some emotion in his voice" Yuzu said.

"They were unique individuals I fought both beside them and against them, and against them when I was suppose to be beside them, but in the end they were my friends and I will miss them dearly. If this message seems a bit maudlin or perhaps even a bit over-dramatic, I hope you'll excuse me, this is… after all… The story of how I died." Church said seeming to be choking on tears. Yuya and Yuzu were in shock from his final sentence.

* * *

Tucker and Kiki opened the door of the Sakaki residence Yoko still inebriated but not as much as before since they grabbed a bite to eat to help sober her up and get Yoko some mints after she puked in fast food restaurant. Tucker and Kiki moved to the couch to sit down cause Yoko wouldn't let go, "You guys are great, young and sexy… ohhhhhh let's do some shots" Yoko said slurring.

Tucker was finally able to pry her arm off Yoko as did Kiki "Yoko no you had to much to drink, now go to bed, Yuya needs you tomorrow, Maiami championship starts tomorrow and we need rest too" Tucker said as he got up he felt Yoko grab his hand with a sad look on his face

"Am I beautiful?" Yoko asked this question forwarded Kiki and Tucker's attention.

Tucker and Kiki sat down "what you are plenty beautiful one of the most beautiful women I know, Kiki being on the top of my list cause of biased reasons" Tucker said.

"Then why did Yusho leave, was it cause I didn't please him or wasn't beautiful enough" Yoko said tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hey you are plenty beautiful, an amazing cook and a great mother to Yuya and honestly you and Carolina have been better mothers to me than my real mother, she left me and Grif to give blowjobs to clowns." Kiki said.

"yeah, and you have a damn good body, seriously before I found out Yuya was you're son I was convinced you were around 26 to 28 years old, honest to god truth" Tucker said

"Yeah, and I worked hard to keep my body in perfect condition" Yoko said pulling her shirt up to reveal her tone stomach but also revealed her lacy leopard print bra which caused both Tucker and Kaikaina to blush from her impressive clothed bust.

"Damn and I thought I had the most awesome rack around here" Kiki said.

"Hey, it's okay, I may not have been here three years ago but I can assume that Yusho wouldn't do that" Tucker said trying to keep his cool "mind if you put you shirt down" he asked.

"Then why would he leave me and Yuya without a word? Is that something a good father would do?" Yoko said.

"No, but it does strike me as odd that he would leave before a duel, I doubt his duelist pride would allow it unless it was incredibly important, maybe he couldn't tell you cause it meant putting you in danger"

"Maybe, but now I am afraid, Is he safe, is he hurt or worse?" Yoko said frantically.

Tucker grabbed Yoko by the shoulders and looked her dead in the eye "Yoko, I promise after the championship I will find your husband or at least help you and Yuya get closure you need, that I swear" Tucker said with a serious tone.

Kiki stood up and placed her hand on Yoko's shoulder "We'll be here for you, just know that" Kaikaina said.

"Thank you Tucker, you made me feel at ease, and made me feel sexy and wanted" Yoko said lustfully as she placed her hands on Tucker's face and mashed her lips against his, moaning as she prods his mouth with her tongue, as she sat in his lap. Tucker succumbed to the kiss. Kiki watched feeling a familiar tingly sensation between her legs.

Tucker was entranced by Yoko felt the fire burning in his core, then he remembered the promise he made to Yuya grabbed Yoko by the arms and separated and pushing Yoko away "I'm sorry, I can't, I made a promise to Yuya I wouldn't make any advances towards you, I'm sorry I can't as much as my raging boner wants to, besides I don't want to damage the connection I made with Kaikaina, reverting to my old ways" Tucker said.

Yoko looked a bit sad then looked to Kaikaina and smiled, "what about you, did you make any promise with my son?" she asked the busty Hawaiian girl.

"No" Kiki replied.

"Okay then" Yoko said before wrapping her arms around Kiki's neck and started to passionately kiss, Kiki was surprised at first but then relaxed and felt Yoko's kiss full of experience and responded with her own technique by squeezing her plump yet toned rump covered by denim. Yoko grabbed the hem of Kiki's V-neck top and pulled it up to show her cyan and yellow horizontally stripped bra that kept her huge, tan breasts covered. Tucker couldn't help but stare at the sets of huge bountiful melons before him as they started pressing against each other as Yoko and Kiki kissed with passion and lust eyes closed shut to enhance the sensation.

Tucker's mind went fully blank, he was seeing one of his greatest fantasies without the assistance of a computer, his pants kept getting tighter and tighter with each passing second. "I'll be honest I subconsciously wished for this on my Christmas list" Tucker said. The two ladies before him stopped opened their eyes and paid attention to his comment.

"Well I think we should make some wishes come true" Yoko said with a small cheshire grin getting up from the couch, Kiki following her lead.

"Yeah I'd love to make some magic tonight" Kiki said with a seductive smile. The both grabbed Tucker by the arms and lead him up the stairs and into Yoko's bedroom.

Tucker's heart was beating faster than any of his past experiences, even faster than all his battles with merciless enemies, many thoughts flooded his mine but only had one answer to all of them 'fuck it'

 **A/N YES FINALLY DONE, PHEW I AM GLAD THIS IS FINALLY DONE, this is literally this is the largest chapter I've done so far, first I want to give a shout out to a talented Yugioh/Sword Art Online fanfiction writer, and someone I'd like to call a friend Count Morningstar, who actually gave me the idea for the whole Gongenzaka head injury joke. Also I'd like to take the time to introduce Scarlet Ace, a duelist with a fiery personality and a passion for weaponry, and uses multiple decks to remain an enigma to her enemies I actually drew inspiration from the blonde dragon herself, RWBY's Yang Xiao Long and honestly would share the same roosterteeth actress Barbara Dunkelman. Anyway thanks to all my fans that have been patient with me, my love to all you guys. Also regarding the ending I honestly couldn't help myself to all the drama and comedy this event will lead to.**

 **Also whoever wants me to do a one-shot with all the steamy Tucker x Kiki x Yoko action please put your votes in the comment section, I'll only do this for cause I feel like if I put it on Deviantart the bots will be on my ass**

 **Eta the A.I. Warrior-Light-Level 2-Psychic/Pendulum/Effect- Scale 2-ATK 500/DEF 500  
-Pendulum effect: once per turn select one monster and it can attack twice this turn although the selected monster can't direct attack  
-Monster effect: when this card is on the field with Iota the A.I. Warrior none of your opponent's monster can attack or be targeted by effects.**

 **Iota the A.I. Warrior-Light-Level 1-Psychic/Pendulum/Effect- Scale 8 ATK 500/DEF 500  
-Pendulum effect: Once per turn select one of these effects  
• Select one monster and change its type until the end phase  
• Select one monster and change it's attribute until the end phase  
• Select one monster on the field then select another monster, the archetype of the second monster is treated as part of the archetype of the first monster selected until the end of the turn  
-Monster effect: when this card is on the field with Eta the A.I. Warrior none of your monsters can't be targeted for an attack or by effects.**

 **Star Shotgun Dragon-Fire-Level 7-Dragon/Pendulum/Effect-Scale 5-ATK 2800/DEF 2500  
-Pendulum effect: Once per turn reduce any damage you would receive to 0  
-Monster effect: Once per turn select one of your opponent's monsters destroy it and deal 800 points of damage**

 **(Honestly Star Shotgun Dragon is by far my favorite of my fan made cards and had totally fun making it)**

 **Crown of the King of Infernos  
-This card can only be equipped to a level/rank 8 or higher fire monster, the equipped monster gains 500 attack for every fire monster on the field, while this card is on the field no fire monster can be destroyed by effects**


	8. Let the games begin

**Yugioh Arc RVB**

(A/N: This is a non-profit fan-based crossover Red vs. Blue are owned by Rooster teeth and Yugioh Arc V is owned by Kazuki Takehashi and Shounen Jump)

*Lopez speaking Spanish*

 **Chapter 8: Let the games begin**

Sora opened the door it was about 6 am to the Sakaki residence after a crazy night with the red and blues, "Yoko nii-chan I'm home for some of those yummy pancakes" Sora said only to find silence, "Huh where is she?" Sora asked. He walked up the stairs to Yoko's room. He opened the door his eyes widened in shock as he saw Tucker, Kiki and Yoko under her covers even though he was thirteen he had a good idea what happened and slowly closed the door. "I really got to stop opening doors, with these guys around, then again this is good black mail material" Sora said.

* * *

Tucker, Kiki and Yoko exited the room, clothed, the tension in the air as they exited and the two barely looked Yoko in the eye "Hey, I'm not saying last night was fun, but let's keep this between ourselves" Yoko said.

"Yeah agreed, although this is nothing compared what Tucker and me do every other night" Kiki said.

"Same, I mean it was good I just feel really guilty, I mean you're his mother for crying out loud, as hot as you are, there are certain lines friends do not cross you understand?" Tucker said.

"Oh yeah, let's just keep this to ourselves, but off the record you were great" Yoko said.

"Oy" they looked down to see Sora at the kitchen the three walked down to the kitchen to the blue haired boy

"Uh Sora how much did you" Yoko asked.

"I heard and saw everything, don't worry Yuya and Yuzu are still at the Reds and Blues" Sora said frankly.

"Okay that's good, how much do you want to keep your mouth shut?" Tucker asked.

"5 kilo bag of candy" Sora said getting to business.

"Deal" Tucker said.

"Oh I was ready to offer you nude pictures but I should have known you're only interested in candy, ol' trusting Sora" Kiki said.

"Yeah, such a sweet well behaved boy, anyway I guess we'll met Yuya at the stadium" Yoko said as they walked out Sora was thinking 'God Damn it'

* * *

Hours later everyone met up at the stadium "Yo guys" Washington said.

"Where have you been?" Grif yelled.

"We've slept over at Yuya's, Bro" Kiki said.

"Called it" Simmons said.

Yuya then walked up to Tucker, with a serious look in his eye. "Tucker we need to talk" Yuya sternly said, Tucker started to sweat nervously Yuya then handed him his duel disk

"You forgot your duel disk" Yuya stated.

"Oh thank you" Tucker said relieved.

"Also, last night me and Yuzu saw some of your videos" Yuya stated.

"Hey it is natural for a man to have" Tucker said.

"Not kind of those videos, we found Church's videos, we he told us about the civil war, Felix, Locus… Doyle, We even saw his final message, before he sacrificed himself. During those messages he talked about you Tucker, he was proud of the person you've become, from a guy who wanted nothing more than to 'get laid' to a truly selfless soldier For your heroic actions I just have to say one thing. I am sorry, I just didn't knew you that well and your perverted antics are second nature and wouldn't actually try anything with my mom. You now have earnt my trust" Yuya said.

"Oh it's no problem man, it's all good between us, Tucker said with a slight tenseness in his voice

"You okay man you seem tense" Yuzu said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Tucker said.

"Me and Tucker made love in Yuya's bed" Kaikaina lied.

"Yeah I'm sorry she's just so sexy I couldn't help myself," Tucker said.

"I can agree with that," Sora said.

"Wait what" Tucker said.

"Well guess I can always have my sheets burned" Yuya said

Wash and Carolina shared a look "Say Tucker, Kiki can we talk to you in private" Carolina said.

"Uh okay" Kiki said as the four of them walked away till they were out of earshot "What did you do, and don't even think about lying to me" Carolina said.

Tucker sighed "Me and Kiki had sex with Yoko"

"Please don't think poorly of him, Yoko threw herself at him, she was lonely, and it didn't help Tucker to resist when I started making out with Yoko" Kiki said.

"Nice" Wash said only to get a furious stare from Carolina "I mean uh-How could you do something so stupid, did you even think about Yuya" he said.

"I know I messed up, you don't think I don't feel guilty about it, especially after he accepted us and helped us fit into the city, look please don't tell him" Tucker asked.

"Why shouldn't I" Carolina said.

"Because I will, not right now but I will accept responsibility, it's just that Yuya has to focus on the championship, and I doubt anyone would be able to focus if they leant their friend slept with his mother" Tucker said.

Carolina and Wash shared a look "Okay, we'll keep our mouths shut for now, I just hope you know what you're doing" Washington said. The four walked back to their friends, they didn't know they were watched. An 18-year-old dark skinned woman with light grey eyes and long thick black hair with the right side of her head shaved, a ponytail sitting on her shoulder. She wore black skinny jeans and a fuchsia hoodie with black accents and a white tank top underneath with a fuchsia duel disk on her wrist. She was accompanied by a 18-year-old boy with brown hair and eyes with fair skin. He wore a yellow shirt and a red jacket with denim skinny jeans he had a red and gold duel disk on his wrist.

"So we finally found them," the girl said.

"See, I told you those guys would be here" the boy said.

"Alright, I'll give you that" the girl said.

"Speaking of giving, don't you owe me from our little poker game" the boy said.

"Don't push it" the girl said causing the boy to sweat "Anyway let's go we got to register" she said.

* * *

After the team registered Yuya and the other students registered in the Junior-youth division while the reds and blues registered in the Youth division. Yuya gave a short speech and the championship officially began. "Awesome speech Yuya" Tucker said.

"Real inspirational so we put these registration cards in and we know out opponent right" Kiki asked.

"Yes it's all done by that radio tower over," Simmons said.

"We get it boring nerd stuff let's get this show on the road" Grif said as he placed his card in his duel disk, as did the others and soon they all had their opponents.

"Okay kids what time are your duels?" Sarge said.

"My duel is later today," Tatsuya said.

"Mine too" Ayu said.

"Same here" Futoshi said.

"I do, against Masumi" Yuzu said.

"Wait wasn't she the guy hanging around Sawatari" Carolina said.

"Yeah I'm facing him tomorrow" Yuya said.

"Wait isn't he the guy that tried to ask out Donut" Sarge said.

"Yeah, the downside of my looks any guy Just falls for my charms" Donut said.

"Yeah sure" O'Mailey said sarcastically

"I have a match today" Grif said

"Same here" Simmons said.

"I'm going to face Gen Ankokuji" Gongenzaka said.

"Who's that?" Kiki asked.

"My old bully back when I was 11" Yuya said.

"Say the word and I punch him in the face" Simmons said everyone stared at him "What?"

"Simmons no offence but without your gun I'm pretty sure the kids here can take you down" Tucker said.

"We'll break your legs you nerd," Ayu said.

"Anyway who are you facing Sora?" Carolina asked.

"Shun Kurosaki from LDS" Sora said.

"Him he's the guy that attacked Masumi and the other LDS students" Yuzu said.

"And the guy that got beaten by Caboose" Tucker said.

"Uh where is Caboose?" Kiki said they looked around to see Caboose wasn't with them

"We really need to put a bell on that guy," Yuya said.

* * *

Shun stared at the picture of Sora 'Tomorrow, tomorrow is the day I make my stand against Academia, while I'm at it may as well defeat that idiot Caboo-arck' Shun said as the blue clad blonde idiot gave him a bear hug picking him up easily

"Shun I found you my bestest friend in the whole world" Caboose said with glee. "Come on I'll take you to see my other friends, they are really nice but Tucker is really stupid"

"Let me go, you blue lummox" Shun yelled angrily, Security, anyone, this guy is carrying me against my will, SOMEONE CALL THE COPS" Shun yelled.

"Don't worry my friends are good people" Caboose said.

* * *

"Okay when Caboose starts a fire, we just deny any affiliation with him agreed" Washington said.

"Agreed" everyone said.

Carolina was looking around to find Caboose but found a familiar brown haired 18 year old with a scar over his eye "York" She yelled out.

"Carolina" York said as he began running towards her and the group giving the red haired freelancer a loving embrace "I thought I lost you" he said trying to hold back the tears

"I missed you too York" Carolina said hugging him back feeling happy he was alive.

Washington just stared at Carolina and York and sighed. "Are you okay Wash?" Yuya asked.

"Yeah, I'm honestly just thinking, Carolina getting York back, Tucker and Kiki getting together, even you and Yuzu. It just makes me miss a certain person in my life" Wash said.

"Why does everyone think me and Yuzu are a couple?" Yuya said.

"Well, it's been a while hasn't it Washington" the group turned around to see the dark skinned woman and the black haired man smirking

"Do we know you?" York asked.

The dark haired man chuckled "I can't believe you forgot your old gambling buddy, by the way you and Wash owe me five hundred each from poker night back at Project freelancer and Carolina you're looking like you still have that stick up your ass"

"Hawaii, is that you?" York said flabbergasted.

Wash just stood there with his eyes widened his mouth open in surprise staring at the woman before her "Jade?"

"You guessed it right" Jade said as she kissed Washington's lips.

"I could recognize that smile of yours anywhere" Wash said they looked to see everyone besides Carolina, York and the dark haired man. "Oh guess introductions are in order," Wash said.

"Hi. My name is Jade Persephone Evans, also known as Agent Alaska and Wash's girlfriend" Jade said.

"I'm all for the chocolate-vanilla swirl, but Wash how could you never tell us you had a girlfriend?" Tucker asked.

"Well you guys never asked, and if I did say something you'd probably would have asked 'Is she good in the sack'" Washington said.

"Fair point what about you?" Tucker asked.

"Well I'm Agent Hawaii from Project Freelancer but you can call me Ash" Hawaii said.

Washington looked at every inch of his girlfriend but noticed something when he saw her ankles "Jade, your scars healed, your leg it's" he said.

"What about her legs? I mean yeah they are good looking legs but what's the big deal," Sora said.

"Wait what" Kiki said surprised about Sora's comment.

"Oh I use to have a prosthetic leg, I lost my real one in battle, until I got sucked into a wormhole and landed here with Hawaii, I swear I thought I was going crazy when I found out my leg grew back" Jade said.

"Actually it's more like temporal reversion, you revert back to your state when you were, when you were a teenager, hell before the wormhole I use to be a cyborg" Simmons stated nervously.

"Huh you don't say, well a lot of people mistook me for 18 back home, so why fight it" Jade said.

"What kind of monster took your leg, was it that Meta monster you guys keep talking about?" Sora asked.

"Yes, Maine was the one to take my leg, I managed to escape with Lambda here, isn't that right buddy" Jade said as a turquoise with gold highlights A.I. appeared on her shoulder.

"I still think you could have ripped his head off with your super human strength of yours" he A.I. spoke

"Whoa, you still have you're A.I" Carolina said

"Yeah Lambda has helped me out in many pinches, so it's good that he's still got my back" Jade said

"It's great to meet you all" Lambda said.

"She's not the only one, hey Xi" Hawaii said as a gold and silver A.I appeared on Hawaii's shoulder

"Yeah what do you want? I'm ready to see some duels," Xi said.

"Well this is an interesting development" Doc said.

"As interesting as a house on fire" O'Mailey said.

"By the way, do you guys know where Delta is?" York said.

"We left them behind at our base, mainly cause I think using A.I.s would be considered cheating" Carolina said.

"Agreed" Alaska said.

"but there is one thing you should know, Delta got captured by the Meta and the only way to beat him was with an EMP wiping out all the A.I. except for Lambda, Xi and Epsilon, anyway we also had to stop a civil war and the only way to do that was with Tucker in the Meta's upgraded armour but in order to run it Epsilon split himself into fragments and created new A.I. so you'll have Delta but he won't remember you" David said.

"Oh, well that's a lot to take in, but I guess that's one of the things of being brought back from the dead apparently, Still I guess we can become friends all over again" York said.

"Anyway let me introduce the gang, York, Alaska, Hawaii this is Lavernius Tucker, Dexter Grif, Kaikaina Grif, Sarge, Richard Simmons, Frank Dufrense Franklin Delano Donut, the kids here are Yuya Sakaki, Yuzu Hiragi, Noburu Gongenzaka and Sora Shiunin Carolina introduced her friends.

"It's nice to meet all of you" Jade said with a smile.

"I agree with Goldfish here," Hawaii added causing Jade to growl

"So you guys are living together?" Wash asked.

"Yes David, He's an asshole but he helps with rent" Jade said.

"Yeah lord knows you would castrate him with one hit" Wash said.

"Yeah you can try sweet cheeks," Hawaii said still smirking

"Well aren't you charming" Gongenzaka said sarcastically

"Yeah he's an asshole" Carolina said.

"Isn't all of your group assholes," Yuzu said annoyed.

"Oh like you're perfect pinkie" Hawaii said.

"Hey I take offence to that" Donut said.

"Not you idiot" Hawaii shot back

"Hey guys, I found my new best friend" Caboose said walking up to them.

"LET ME GO YOU BLUE IDIOT" Shun yelled in Caboose's arms.

"You know that guy is a lot less intimidating when held like a teddy bear," Yuya said.

"Is his face are suppose to be blue," Futoshi said referring to Shun's air deprived face

Caboose looked at Hawaii and immediately dropped Shun and ran towards Hawaii "BIG BROTHER" he yelled in joy giving Hawaii a hug. Everyone looked at him with confusion. Hawaii started to laugh.

"I'm glad to see you too Mikey" Hawaii said.

"As touching as this is might I ask what the hell is going on" Tucker said.

"Yeah even I'm confused" Washington said.

"Oh I guess I never did reveal my full name it is Ash Obsidian Caboose" Hawaii dropping a bombshell.

"Wait, so you're telling me this idiot has a older brother" Shun said getting up.

"Well technically half brother" Ash said.

"So that explains the intelligence," O'Mailey said.

"Yeah I'm his brother even though we have different mothers" Hawaii said showing them a photo of him and Caboose as teenagers "Anyway the reason why I joined project freelancer was to pay for my little brother's college tuition" he said.

"My god you are his brother" Yuya said.

"Caboose went to college?" Simmons said in disbelief.

"Yeah he majored in robotics" Hawaii said, everyone at that point stared at Freckles.

"Story seems legit" Sora said.

"Still mind blowing stuff," Yuzu said.

'Great more freelancers to kick my ass, I need to warn the professor' Sora thought.

"Holy shit did you make a robot dog little bro?" Hawaii said as he crouched down.

"Yeah, his name is freckles and I feed him love" Caboose said.

"Awww you're just adorable" Jade said hugging Caboose.

"Caboose meet Jade, my girlfriend" Wash said.

"Is she a nice lady or mean lady" Caboose asked.

"Why would you ask that?" jade said a bit ticked off.

"The only girls he had extended contact with are Carolina and Tex" Tucker said getting a growl from Carolina.

"Fair enough" Alaska rebutted.

"Yeah I'd do anything for my anything for my brother that's why I asked Agent Florida to look after you" Hawaii said.

"Yeah whatever did happen to Butch Flowers?" York said.

"Wait WHAT?! FLOWERS WAS A FREELANCER" Tucker yelled.

"What, who's Flower's" Sora said.

"He's our former commanding officer I mean until he died, like twice," Tucker said.

"Flower's is dead, aww man" Hawaii said feeling sad for losing his friend.

"Well I am sure he died a dignified hero's death" Gongenzaka said.

"Actually the first time he died of a aspirin induced heart attack the second time he took a stray bullet to the head" Tucker said.

"Seriously? you guys are the most badass warriors in the galaxy and one of you died from an aspirin overdose?" Yuya said flabbergasted.

"I know right, I tried getting high on the stuff but didn't work" Kiki said

"Wait what" Yuzu said.

"Man this is a weird morning what else could their be" Donut said.

"Hey Sarge," the gang turned to see the blonde haired duelist with the red highlight Scarlet Ace,

"Scarlet" Sarge said.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S SCARLET ACE, YUYA" Yuzu said shaking Yuya.

"I SEE HER YUZU STOP SHAKING ME" Yuya yelled.

"Holy crap Sarge was telling the truth, good for you man" Kiki said.

Hawaii popped in front of Scarlet ready to make his move "Hey there sweet heart, scouting for potential completion huh, I'll save you the trouble seeing that I'm the only one here who has a remote chance of winning" Hawaii said while Sarge growled and Scarlet look un impressed.

"1 I was talking to someone, 2. I was just wishing my friend luck" she said running her finger down his chest "and instead of sweetheart you can call me SIR" Scarlet said grabbing his balls like a vice causing all the men in watching to cringe in pain.

"Jesus, no wonder she gave Sarge her number, she's freaking nuts" Grif said

"Yeah she's quite a woman," Sarge said.

"You scare me Sarge" Sora said.

"Hey Sarge, is that the guy you based those holograms we shot yesterday" Scarlet said pointing at Grif.

"You shot what now" Grif said before being pushed aside by Yuzu

"Ms Ace," I am a huge fan can I have your autograph," she said holding out a pen and paper

"Sure" Scarlet said writing down her autograph with her free hand

"Anyway we better get going, the matches are about to start soon, Oh Scarlet can you let go of our idiot" Carolina asked.

"Oh sure" Scarlet said releasing Hawaii and they all made their way to the stands, Scarlet giving a wink to Sarge

* * *

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, the Maiami Championship Youth division is about to get underway our first match, here we have the vampire LDS duelist Angelique Belle" Nico Smiley announced. In one corner of the arena stood a pale young woman with long white hair, red eyes, black dress with white frills and ruby slippers.

"Her opponent is the two ton dueling titan from You show duel school Dexter Grif" Nico said referring to the other end of the arena but it was empty "Wait where is he?" he said.

"Did Grif chicken out?" Tatsuya asked.

"Hey guys what's up," Grif said with a huge plate of Nachos in his hand

"GRIF WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE IN THE ARENA" Carolina yelled.

"I was getting nachos," Grif said.

Gongenzaka swiped the nachos away "GET YOUR ASS IN THERE" he yelled,

"Fine, assholes" Grif said as he walked down to the arena.

"Is he always like that?" York asked.

"unfortunately yes," Carolina said.

"Ah there is Grif" Nico Smiley said as Grif entered the arena. "Okay let's get started with the field, todays field will be Fast food freeway"

"Please tell me this is heaven," Grif said.

"I'm going to enjoy burying you" Angelique said as she activated her duel disk. "Duelists have gathered here at this arena"

"Sitting and eating without a care" Grif said.

"The greatest evolution in dueling" Angelique said angrily

"ACTION DUEL" Angelique and Grif yelled.

 **Angelique LP: 4000**

 **Grif LP: 4000**

"I'll startby activating graceful charity I draw three cards and discard two, next by discarding skull conductor doing so allows me to special summon up to two dark type monsters as long as their combine attack doesn't exceed 2000 attack points now I special summon Vampire Sorcerer and Spidermonkey " she said as a vampiric sorcerer wearing a black, red and purple wizard's outfit carrying a staff that resembled a bat with a red gem _(lvl 4, ATK 1500)_ beside it was a grey monkey which had spider legs for the lower half of it's body glowing a defensive aura _(lvl 3, DEF 500)_ "I set two cards face down and end my turn" Angelique said with a triumphant smile, which quickly faded as she saw Grif face down into the ground eating the action field

"So good" Grif said eating the field

"It appears Grif is trying to find and action card by eating the field" Nico announced to the audience

"GRIF STOP EATING THE FIELD FATASS" Sarge yelled from the stands

"Grif get your head in the game" Kaikaina yelled out.

"Yeah man come on," Gongenzaka said eating Grif's nachos "damn these are good"

"Hey idiot it's your turn" Angelique said.

Grif stopped stuffing his face "Ugh fine" Grif said before looking at her monsters "Wait is that a…..vampire" he said in fear.

"Why are you afraid of vampires you spineless coward?" Angelique asked.

"Well the fact they can turn into bats I'm terrified about, everything else meh" Grif said in fear.

"Wait so you are afraid of bats but not vampires" Angelique said.

"Hey Vampires disintegrate in the sunlight or by getting splashed by holy water or near garlic, in short vampires suck, balls" Grif said his knees still shaking after that joke.

"I'll make sure my vampires tear you limp from limb" Angelique said causing Grif to whimper.

In the stands Yuya turned his attention to Kaikaina, "Hey Kiki why is your brother so afraid of bats?" Yuya asked.

"Well we're were exploring some caves back on Honolulu as kids Grif got attacked by a whole colony bats, really messed him up, he had the most rabies shots ever taken in the ass" Kiki said.

"That's both sympathetic and hilarious," Sora said.

"Come on Grif you can do it" Donut cheered.

"Come on Grif, focus on the monkey, it's mocking you, like the monkeys that took your peanuts" Tucker said.

Grif then looked at the spider/monkey hybrid laughing at him, and remembered those monkeys from the zoo that tried to kill him. Grif growled and he rose from his quivering state. "You're going down you little eight legged shit tosser" Grif said. "My turn, draw, I'll start with pot of greed and draw two more cards," Grif looked at the cards he drew "Sweet, with the scale 1 A.I. Warrior Theta and scale 9 A.I. Warrior Omega I set the pendulum scale" Grif said as human sized versions of Theta and Omega, levitated in the blue ethereal columns the numbers 1 and 9 were under the purple and grey A.I. respectively.

 _A.I Warrior Theta (scale 1)- A.I. Warrior Omega (scale 9)_

"Now I can summon monsters between level's two and eight, now my monster's get your asses up, Pendulum summon, come forth Test Tiger, Gladiator Beast Dimacari, Gladiator Beast Andal and Galdiator Beast Samnite" Grif said as a orange and blue armoured tiger _(Lvl 3, ATK 600)_ a humanoid, purple cape buffalo wearing blue armour with a red belly plate and orbiting disks _(lvl 4, ATK 1600),_ A humanoid bear wearing grey armour _(lvl 4, ATK 1900)_ and lastly a white furred humanoid saber tooth tiger, wearing black armour wielding a silver rectangular shield and a sword _(lvl 3, ATK 1600)_ 'Okay I have three gladiator beasts, I can either summon Essedarii or' Grif thought as the silhouette of a beast with six wings came to his mind 'Road Rage Gorilla it is' Grif thought.

"Wait this fat oaf can pendulum summon" Angelique said.

"Not just pendulum summon, I return both Andal and Samnite to my deck to perform a fusion summon," Grif said as both beasts flew into a vortex "savage gladiator, warrior of fierce fangs clash in the vortex to call forth a new champion, fusion summon, level 5, rush into battle, Gladiator Beast Essedarii" Grif said as a Gorilla wearing a orange helmet wielding a spiked club and orange circular shield riding in an orange chariot. _(lvl 5, ATK 2500)_ "Now to get some action cards" Grif yelled as he jumped ready to mount on test tiger, the feline jumped out of the way causing Grif to land on his ass "Oh you stripy bastard" Grif yelled in pain causing everyone in the stadium to laugh "Essedarii attack Vampire sorcerer" Grif said in pain. The chariot driving gorilla accelerated towards the vampiric magician.

"Oh how predictable for an oaf, you sealed your doom, I activate Vampire Takeover when all the monsters on my field are zombies I can activate the field spell Vampire kingdom as well as special summon a vampire monster from my deck in defense mode" Angelique said as the landscape changed from the foodie's paradise to a creepy European village setting with a dark castle behind Angelique. "Now come forth Vampire Vamp," she said as a short haired female vampire wearing a dark purple bodysuit with light purple crosses on the boots and upper chest and skirt that revealed the vampires belly and wings. _(lvl 7, DEF 2000)_

"It still doesn't stop my attack" Grif said.

"Yes but when a vampire monster battles they gain 500 points for damage calculation, next I activate Blood Drain, I can only activate this card when a vampire monster on my field I can select one vampire monster and one of your monsters and decrease its attack by 500 and increase mine by the amount it lost, then this card resets itself as long as there is a vampire monster on the field" Angelique said.

Vampire Sorcerer (1500-2000-2500)

Gladiator Beast Essedarii (2500-2000)

"I activate omega's pendulum effect once per turn I can increase one of my monster's attack by 1000 points" Grif said as the gorilla gladiator glowed a red aura and became more enraged

Gladiator Beast Essedarii (2000-3000)

The Chariot riding gorilla swung his mace ran over Vampire sorcerer like road kill, "How does his bumper taste, asshole" Grif yelled triumphantly as he began to pick his teeth, "Did I get some food in my teeth, whatever it is it is big" Grif said.

 **Angelique LP: 3500**

"Damn it well I now get to add a Vampire card to my hand with my sorcerer's destruction" Angelique said.

"Wow that was a good counter," Jade said.

"Yeah it came to a surprise to me too," Simmons said nervously.

"Okay what's wrong with him, he got hit by lightning and developed a speech impediment" Jade asked.

"No he just can't talk to girls," Washington said.

"Wait Simmons can talk okay around me, Kiki and Carolina" Yuzu said.

"I only freeze up when talking to attractive, not scary females, Kiki I can talk to cause she is easy" Simmons said earning angry glares from Carolina, Kiki and Yuzu, insulted by his comment, Yuzu smacked him with her fan

"Yuzu no, when you want to hurt a shit talking nerd" Kiki then punched Simmons in the mouth "you go for the mouth" Kiki said.

"Amen Sister" Carolina said.

Back with Grif and Angelique Grif was starring daggers at Spider monkey "Your next monkey, I have my test tiger attack spider monkey," Grif said as the tiger was about to lunge but Grif held his hand out commanding the tiger to stop "No he's mine, I just said your name so it wouldn't be considered 'cheating'"

"What?" Angelique said

"If I learnt anything this week, if you want to kill a monkey, you kill it yourself," Grif yelled before he ran towards the arachnid ape and slammed into it and began to punch it

"Why is he punching that monkey?" Jade asked.

"There was an incident at the zoo, mainly cause monkeys stole his peanuts, none of us want to talk about it" Washington said.

"Monkeys go for the face" Sora said traumatised

"Holy smokes, I've seen monsters attacking duelists, but never duelists attacking a monster" Nico said. "Is this legal?" He asked.

After throwing a few punches Grif got off tap his elbow then delivered an elbow drop shattering the spidermonkey into dust.

"Now you activated Spider monkey's effect which allows me to special summon a vampire monster from my hand, I choose my Vampire's Lord" Angelique said as a white haired pale vampire wearing a purple suit and vampiric cloak glowed a blue aura _(Lvl 5, ATK 2000)_

"I activate Test tiger's effect to tribute it return Dimacari to my deck" Grif said as his tiger exploded into dust and the purple buffalo returned to the deck "and special summon Gladiator beast Alexander" Grif said as an upright lion wearing gold armour with wings appeared on the field and roared for battle. _(lvl 6, ATK 2400)_ "I set a card face down and end my turn" Grif said starting to sweat.

Gladiator Beast Essedarii (3000-2500)

* * *

"He's starting to lose his cool" Tucker said.

"Yeah I'm starting to worry" Kiki said.

"Statistically speaking, he's got a 40% win probability" Simmons said.

"Yeah all these vampires must be messing with his head" Doc said. "Not that there was anything in there to begin with" O'Mailey commented.

"He'll need something special, cause this is the first turns, I'll give the girl this changing the environment around them was a smart move" Scarlet said.

"Yeah she probably knows that field better than anyone here," Yuzu said.

"Meaning she has the home field advantage" Yuya said.

"Yeah still let's see what Grif can do," Yoko said then felt someone's shadow looming over her she looked up to see Hawaii.

"Man I never thought I'd see a woman like you here, so you're here to cheer on your child, that's cool but how about you and I could use some adult company" Hawaii said trying to swoon her until he felt something grab his ear really hard.

"Leave the lady alone, Hawaii, she's most likely married and wouldn't succumb to your idiocy" Alaska said bitterly.

"Yeah asshole" Tucker said. 'And the Oscar for hypocrisy goes to me' he thought.

"Jade are you going to kill my brother?" Caboose said concerned.

"No sweetie, I'm just trying to teach your brother not to be a pervert, although it is a lesson he keeps failing to learn," she said as she kept pulling on his ear.

"Yeah, my brother can be a bit dumb" Caboose said.

"HEY" Ash yelled offended.

Jade chuckled "Yeah you're right there Caboose"

* * *

"My Turn draw" Angelique said. "I activate card of demise it allows me to draw until I have five cards and after five turns I discard my hand, however I only need the one, I'll start by activating my own pot of greed and draw two more cards, now I'll start by activating Vampire's Bloodlust, any effect that prevents my vampires from attacking are negated, also whenever they attack I get to select a monster, magic or trap card and you must send a card of that same type to the graveyard, in exchange for this you get to draw a card" Angelique said.

"Ha that won't be effective seeing my monsters are stronger than yours" Grif said.

"Oh I'm just getting started first I discard vampire grace to activate Vampire kingdom's effect and destroy one of your monsters, I think I'll get rid of Gladiator beast Alexander" Angelique said as the castle glowed blood red and a beam shot from it hitting the gladiator lion however the beam had no effect on Alexander.

"Ha, Gladiator beast Alexander is unaffected by my opponent's spell cards.

"Hmmm an insignificant setback" Angelique said. "Now I activate Vampire sorcerer's effect by removing it from play I can normal summon any vampire monster without tribute, now I normal summon Shadow Vampire" She said as a vampire rose from the shadows. _(Lvl 5, ATK 2000)_

"Now with his summoning I can perform all sorts of tricks first I can special summon one vampire monster from my deck and I choose Vampire duke" she said as a vampire wearing Victorian style clothing _(lvl 5, ATK 2000)._ "Next you are forced to send a card to the grave and I choose a monster. Now comes my Vampire's Vamp effect" Angelique said.

"What is it going to sparkle my monsters to death" Grif snarked.

"No, whenever a Vampire monster is normal summoned I can select one of your monsters and equip it to Vamp" Angelique said as Vamp raised her hand which glowed a eerie purple aura "I'll select that flying lion of yours since it is immune to my spells cards and gain it's attack" Angelique said as Alexander glowed purple before tuning into energy flying into Vampire Vamp.

Vampire Vamp ( _ATK 2000-4400)_

"Uh oh, mean lady took away the flying kitty," Caboose yelled.

"Now I overlay the level five shadow vampire and vampire duke" Angeliue said as the two vampires turned into purple energy and flew into a galaxy like hole causing a explosion of light, "Unholy warrior bathed in blood, rise and unleash unimaginable horror, XYZ summon, Rank 5, Crimson Knight Vampire Bram" Angelique said as a vampiric knight with purple triangular armour and sword and shield _(Rank 5, ATK 2500, OVU 2)_

* * *

"What a pitiful XYZ summon" Shun said insulted leaning on an alley wall.

* * *

"Oh and I'm not done yet, I remove from play Vampire Lord and special summon Vampire Genesis" Angelique yelled as the lord burst into purple dust, in it's place was a huge, purple, demonic looking vampire with huge purple bat wings. _(lvl 8, ATK 3000)_

"Eep" Grif said still picking his teeth.

"Now I activate Vampire genesis effect, I discard a zombie monster and I can special summon a zombie monster with a level lower, Revive Vampire Dragon" She said as a one eyed serpentine dragon with vampire fang burst from the ground _(lvl 5, ATK 2400)_

"SNAKE HORRBILE, HORRIBLE VAMPIRE SNAKE" Simmons yelled in fear.

"Next I activate Bram's effect by using one overlay unit I can special summon one monster from your graveyard, and I choose the only one in there, Andal" Angelique said as the bear gladiator beast rose from the ground _(lvl 4, ATK 1900)._ Grif just stood in shock of the dark army before him.

"Damn that doesn't look good" Scarlet said.

"I know it's five against one, it'll be a massacre," Gongenzaka said still stuffing his face with nachos

"Don't worry guys with the power of positive thinking I am sure Grif can get out of this mess" Doc said.

"No, he's a dead man," Tatsuya said.

"Oh yeah" Ayu said.

"Very dead" Futoshi added while O'mailey laughed.

"Now Vampire Vamp attack, dark domination" Angelique said as the female vampire fired a beam from her hand. "To add further injury I activate blood drain to increase Vamp's attack as well as drain Essedarii's attack

Vampire Vamp (ATK 4400-4900-5400)

Gladiator beast Essedarii (2500-2000)

"Oh god this is it, well better pull out whatever is in my teeth so I don't choke on it" Grif said and with a mighty pull he pulled out what was causing his mouth discomfort, it was an action card.

"Holy smokes, Grif had an action card in his mouth, from eating the field from before" Nico exclaimed.

"I activate the action magic, Evasion to negate your attack" Grif said as he jumped on Essedarii's chariot "PUNCH IT," he yelled as the gorilla drove off with him

"Doesn't matter, you still lose a monster from your deck, now Vampire Genesis attack, Nosferatu nightmare," she said as the demonic vampire fired a blast of dark energy at the gorilla gladiator.

Vampire Genesis (3000-3500)

"I activate Theta's effect, once per turn I can either prevent my monster's destruction or reduce the damage I receive to zero and I choose to save my gladiator beast" Grif said as theta glowed and a bubble shield appeared around Grif and his monster shielding them from the attack another card went into Grif's graveyard.

 **Grif LP: 2500**

"Now Crimson knight vampire Bram slay that pathetic gorilla" Angelique ordered her vampiric knight to slash at them.

"I activate Omega's effect to increase Essedarii's attack by one thousand" Grif yelled.

Crimson Knight Vampire Bram (2500-3000)

Gladiator beast Essedarii (2000-3000)

Essedarii swung his club smashing into Bram as the latter's sword pierced Essedarii both of them exploding into dust, the explosion causing the card in Grif's hand to fly out of his grip a third card was sent to Grif's graveyard

"I commend you for your bravery, but this ends now Vampire Dragon, direct attack and since he gets a power boost from vampire kingdom it is all over" Angelique said as the vampire, cyclops serpent lunged towards Grif.

Vampire dragon (2400-2900)

Grif ran for his card but vampire dragon wrapped his tail around Grif's foot and started dragging him towards the dragon. While he was being dragged her saw on the ground an action card he quickly grabbed it hoping it would save him "Action magic energy biscuits this gives me 500 life points" he said as holographic biscuits appeared and Grif ate them in literally one bite.

 **Grif LP: 3000**

Vampire dragon wrapped itself around Grif and sunk its fangs into Grif's neck sucking out his blood as Grif screamed in pain.

* * *

"GRIF" Yuya yelled concerned.

"Is that even allowed" Kaikaina asked.

* * *

 **Grif LP: 100**

Vampire dragon released Grif after his feast, looking more bloated and greener, groaning in pain "hey what's wrong buddy" Angelique said to her vampire serpent, it's cheeks swelled before puking all over the ground. "EWWWWW SICK" Angelique said as Vampire Genesis patted the Dragon's back as it kept puking

"What is happening?" Yuzu yelled.

"I didn't know duel monsters could puke" Yuya said flabbergasted.

"The blood vampire dragon sucked out is 68% cholesterol, its body must not be reacting well to it" Doc said.

"Ha the living jelly filled donut is filled with industrial waste BWAHAHAHAHA" O'Mailey added.

"Okay then since my dragon's stomach is dying, guess I'll finish you with your own monster Andal attack" Angelique said.

During the commotion Grif scurried and grabbed the card he dropped "I activate the effect of Gladiator beast Noxius whenever I'm being attack directly I can special summon this card and it isn't destroyed this battle" Grif said as a humanoid cheetah wearing purple armour on it's legs and left claw appeared and blocked the bear's attack. (lvl 5, DEF 1000)

"Damn, I end my turn" Angelique said.

* * *

"Damn it this doesn't look good for Grif" Yuzu said.

"Yeah he's lucky he survived that onslaught," Yuya said.

"Yeah Grif was sure lucky to survive" Tucker said.

"He's up against the wall, and not the kind Tucker does to me" Kiki said.

"Wait what" Sora said blushing.

"That wasn't luck, well some of it was but some of it was skill" Scarlet said.

"I don't want to argue with you Scarlet but the only reason why that dirtbag is still alive is luck," Sarge said.

"Don't be so sure, cause despite the many flaws I see, I also see potential, a lot of which you have must drill into him," Scarlet said.

"How about we cheer really loud show our support" Donut said.

"Shut up Donut" Simmons said.

"No, that actually might be a good idea, show him some support" Carolina said.

"Wow Carolina I like this new side of you, it's more open" York said.

"Thank you" Carolina said blushing.

"Yeah a shout out from my friends always helped me in a pinch" Scarlet said.

"I agree, even though he's a lazy bum, maybe he just needs a little push," Washington said.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure he needs it" Jade said.

"Yeah he supports me banging his sister it's only fair," Tucker said.

"Not the way I would put it, but yeah it works" Yuya said.

"Same here" Yuzu said.

"I've been eating his nachos only fair" Gongenzaka said.

"Woohoo go Grif" Kiki said.

"Yay" Caboose said.

"Eh why not, it's not like anything else will help him" Hawaii said sarcastically earning a growl from Alaska and Carolina.

* * *

'Damn this is too much, eh I can always surrender, no harm in that' Grif said about to put his hand on his deck

"GO GRIF" Tucker yelled gaining Grif's attention

"Come on big bro" Kaikaina yelled.

"Come on Grif don't screw up," Simmons yelled.

"Grif don't let fear stop you" Yuya yelled.

"You got this Grif" Yuzu yelled.

"Come on represent us fusion users" Sora yelled.

"I the man Gongenzaka supports you" Gongenzaka said.

"We have faith in you buddy" Wash and Alaska said.

"Win Grif win" Carolina yelled with York smilling.

"Come on Grif you want to be a pro right," Scarlet getting Grif's personality wrong.

"GRIF, GRIF YOU CAN DO IT GRIF" Donut, Caboose, Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi, Yoko and Shuzo cheered

'Man these guys are idiots, thinking that a bunch of cheers would make me think I can win this' Grif thought although his hand shook uncertain

"Grif, I always thought you were a good for nothing sack of turds, but still you are representing the red army, so pick yourself up, find that fire deep within your soul AND WIN DAMN IT" Sarge yelled his support.

"Geez what an obnoxious bunch of moron, I swear they are even more pathetic than you" Angelique said

"HEY, you don't get to say that about them, you have no idea the kind of shit we endured, me I normally am the laid back slacker who does nothing" Grif said as his top card glowed orange "but when you insult my family, I start fucking shit up" Grif said as he drew his card. 'What the hell this is, as powerful as it is it won't stand up to those vampires" Grif said he then looked to his face down 'wait my face down' could I?" he thought as he searched his graveyard then thought of the six winged silhouette from earlier "Yes, I got it, this time, I'm ending it now, I activate Gladiator beast second wind, now I can special summon a Gladiator beast that was sent to the graveyard, and I resurrect Gladiator beast Darius" Grif said as a humanoid purple horse with red armour and silver whips burst from the ground. _(lvl 4, ATK 1700)_ "Now I activate his effect and bring back another gladiator beast from my graveyard and I choose Essedarri" Grif yelled as a black hole opened up and Darius threw his whip int the hole and pulled up the chariot driving gorilla.

"What does it matter, those monsters are nothing against my vampires" Angelique said.

"Not unless they combine their power, I use Gladiator beasts Essedarii, Darius and Noxius to perform a fusion summon, Gladiator of swift speed, Gallant Gladiator and Gladiator that tramples all, clash in the vortex to call forth a new champion," Grif said as the three gladiator beasts glowed and flew into a vortex "Fusion Summon, Come forth, Malicious Gladiator the laughs at the end of the empire, Level 8, Gladiator Beast Nerokius" Grif yelled as a new gladiator beast burst from the vortex, a huge, muscular humanoid bat creature sith six wings and purple armour. _(Lvl 8, ATK 2800)_

"He summoned a bat," Simmons said in disbelief

"He's conquering his fears" Sarge smiled.

"Next I pendulum summon, come forth patient dragon who protect the innocent, Slipspace spear dragon" Grif yelled from out of the portal from the sky came a dragon with orange Mjolnir armour muscular arms and legs but had a bulbous belly with a tribal tattoo on his right arm with a spear where the blade looked like the brute shot; it's tail was like a curved knife, on it's head was a curved horn like the Grif shot. _(lvl 7, ATK 2800, Scale 5)_

"That's Grif' dragon, it's so, so" Scarlet said.

"It's so freaking fat" Gongenzaka said eating the last of the nachos

"Oh come on Grif has a pendulum dragon too, where are these things coming from" Yuya yelled.

"No matter, neither of you monsters have the strength to defeat mine" Angelique said.

"Not on their own, I activate Omega's pendulum effect, and give my Nerokius 1000 attack points," Grif said as Omega glowed and Nerokius glowed a red aura and became enraged

Gladiator beast Nerokius ( _2800-3800)_

"Next to chain it, I activate Slipspear Dragon's monster effect, in exchange for not attacking this turn I can give it's attack points to another monster, and I choose Nerokius, Guardian war dance" Grif said as his dragon began to spin his spear, and do a tribal dance while spinning the spear before breathing orange fire on the gladiator bat giving him strength.

Gladiator beast Nerokius ( _3800-6600)_

"What?" Angelique said worried.

"It's over Gladiator beast Nerokius, attack Vampire Genesis, Silver moon slash" Grif said. Nerokius pulled unsheathed a katana with a bat head for the cross guard. Nerokius then flies toward the vampire demon.

"you think that'll finish me Vampire Kingdom and blood drain will minimize the damage" Angelique said but her cards wouldn't activate. "What is this"

"Whenever Nerokius attacks or is attacked my opponent can't activate cards or effects until the end of the damage step" Grif said. Nerokius slashed of Vampire Genesis head with a mighty slash then with a flurry of sword slashes in multiple directions total decapitating the body. Slipspace spear dragon saw the vampire's severed head and threw his spear stabbing it in midair and landed next to Angelique, she looked at the head just as it exploded right next to her the force of the explosion made her fall on her back

 **Angleique LP:0**

 **Grif LP: WIN**

"That is astonishing folks Dexter Grif has come up from behind and took the win with and impressive display" Nico Smiley roared with excitement.

* * *

"He won, HE WON" Yuya yelled.

"Yeah Grif" Yuzu said.

"That's my brother" Kiki yelled.

"That's my hot girlfriend's brother Tucker yelled with the same enthusiasm.

"Do you think he'll be mad that I ate all his nachos" Gongenzaka said.

"Yep" Sora said.

"Yeah, that's it Grif Red army to the finals" Sarge said.

"Yeah bye, bye bad LSD" Caboose said.

"LDS, little brother, and yeah I'm impressed fattie pulled through" Hawaii said.

"Well if you thought that was impressive, wait till I get down there" Simmons said.

"Do you even know who your opponent is Simmons?" Carolina asked

"Yeah for all we know you could be facing a friend" York said.

"Yeah but my strategies will surely make a fool of any opponent including you guys" Simmons said.

"What about you Jade what will you if you were to face one of us" David said.

"I'll try to work around my opponent's strategy" Alaska said.

"And now for our next duel, Richard Simmons and his opponent Jade Persephone Evans" Nico Smiley said, the colour completely left Simmons face.

"Well, you're dead" Yuzu said frankly.

 **A/N: And there you have it the first duel in the Maiami championship, I want to give a shout out to two very special people who gave us these two new OCs who I just adored enough to put into the story ghost83 who gave us Caboose's big brother Agent Hawaii and sorakeyblader258 for allowing me to use her OC agent Alaska. Now this isn't an invitation to have your OCs put into my fanfic, because I honestly like the potential chemistry between characters these OCs have and to be frank they actually help me fill out a few spots for what I plan to do for the synchro arc.**

 **I also want to thank allcreation 103 for his card blood drain, which I made a few tweeks to, so if you have any cards for me to look at feel free to show me and I may use them within reason. Anyway here are the fanmade cards I made**

 **Blood Drain-Quick play spell card**

 **Once per turn when you have a Vampire monster on your field. Select one monster from your opponent's side and it loses 500 attack points while one of your vampire monsters gain the same amount. After activation you can reset this card**

 **Gladiator beast second wind-Trap card**

 **Effect: Special summon one gladiator beast monster from your graveyard**

 **Theta the A.I. Warrior-Light-Level 3-Psychic/Pendulum/Effect-Scale 1-ATK 1200/DEF 2000**

 **-Pendulum effect: Once per turn negate a monster's destruction and or reduce any damage to 0**

 **-Monster effect: Halve this cards attack and it can attack directly**

 **Omega the A.I. Warrior-Light-Level 7-Psychic/Pendulum/Effect-Scale 9 ATK 2400/2200**

 **-Pendulum effect: once per turn select one monster and increase it's ATK by 1000**

 **-Monster effect: When this card is destroyed by battle equip this card to the monster that destroyed it and take control of**

 **that monster**

 **Slipspace Spear Dragon-Earth-Level 7-Dragon/Pendulum/Effect-Scale 5-ATK 2800/DEF 2500**

 **-Pendulum effect: Once per turn reduce any damage you would receive to 0**

 **-Monster effect: select one monster on your side of the field and increase it's attack points equal to this cards attack points,**

 **this card can't attack the turn this ability is activated.**

 **Anyway just to clarify**

 **Jade Persephone Evans (a.k.a Agent Alaska) belongs to sorakeyblader258**

 **Ash Obsidian Caboose (a.k.a Agent Hawaii) belongs to ghost83**

 **oh and for little bonus and cause I like to match OCs with voice actors**

 **Jade is voiced by Zoe Saldana**

 **Ash is voiced by Travis Willingham**


End file.
